What The Future Holds
by Laurie43
Summary: What does the future hold for Sector V? Rated T to be safe and for future chapters Main pairing is 3/4 with little bits of 2/5
1. The Accident

**My first multi chapter story! As some people know I had big doubts about this due to lots of stories like it that are already out there in the KND world of fanfiction. So after much persuasion, I decided to get writing. But I hope you like it. **

**No flames please but constructive criticism will very much appreciated**

**Sorry if they are OOC, I really can't write them as 10 year olds...well at any age really.**

**Please note that this chapter does take a while getting into it, but then again I like long introductions lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

* * *

**The Accident**

It was a peaceful spring day in Cleveland. The sun was brightly shining through the clouds as they highlighted the whole town. Excited kids were outside playing in any place they could seeing as they wanted to enjoy the few weeks from school they had off.

In the sky, a 2x4 technology aircraft quickly flew through the soft white clouds that obstructed its way. Inside, 5 kids sat preparing for their mission.

"Steady now, Numbuh 2. Get ready to land the scamper." This comment came from Numbuh 1 who was the leader of Sector V. He was sat up straight in a wooden chair which was glued to the middle of the craft, with his black sunglasses perched on end of his nose, gleaming in the bright light of the sun.

As Numbuh 2 obeyed his command, the scamper began to slow as it prepared for landing at their new destination. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 who was second in command took the opportunity to ask her leader something which she and her teammates had wanted to know since they left their treehouse.

"What's this mission about Numbuh 1?" She started as she turned round on her swivel chair. "I mean you haven't exactly said anything about it to any of us. So Numbuh 5 thinks a little explaining is needed, you think guys?"

Her teammates simply nodded in response before Numbuh 3 and 4 turned away from their control panel to listen to what their leader would say. Numbuh 2 later followed this action when the scamper came to a halt.

Numbuh 1 gave a heavy sigh before he began his mission briefing to his team.

"Numbuh 101 has reported something strange is going on at the Seriously Cool Museum Of Artefacts And Stuff."

There was a pause, before Numbuh 5 spoke up again.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" She asked as she carefully looked at him. Everyone knew something was bugging him, even passed the dark lenses of his precious sunglasses. She and Numbuh 2 both exchanged looks as they knew what he was going to be his answer.

"It's just that all of dad's...I mean Numbuh Zero's stuff is there and I just..." He started before he was interrupted by his Australian friend.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it!" He said as he leaned back in his chair before continuing. "Besides Numbuh 101 is a freak so it's probably a false alarm." He finished as he now spun his seat from side to side which made Numbuh 3 giggle.

"Yeah, I mean who would want some Numbuh Zero stuff and a broken recommisioning module?" She rhetorically asked as she copied the boy next to her.

"Umm... you were there the last time someone stole the recommisioning module right?" Numbuh 2 questioned as he checked the controls of the scamper.

"Was I?" She asked herself in a quieter tone as she attempted to think back to previous missions.

"Girl, does grandfather ring a bell? Senior citizombies maybe?" She suggested so she could guide her friends back to the idea of today's mission.

A long pause filled the vehicle. As Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to speak, a squeal of delight interrupted him.

"Oh yeah!" Numbuh 3 shrieked as her friends covered their ears from the suddenly noise. "I remember! Everyone looked so funny...creepy but so funny." She giggled again as she continued to reminisce but quickly stopped noticing the glare of the boy with the sunglasses who was impatiently tapping his fingers against the chair.

"But I'm sure it will be fine, do carry on." She quickly added as she looked at her leader grinning as she waited for him to continue.

In response he sighed both out of annoyance and worry.

"I do hope you guys are right" He started as he stood up from his chair to grab a weapon. "But in the mean time..." He turned round to face his team who all smiled. "Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

* * *

"Thank goodness your here! I have been going out of my mind in worry, but now your here everything will be a buhzillion times better!" Numbuh 101 happily said as he greeted his favourite sector who only sent him glares of annoyance in return.

"What seems to be the problem Matt?" Numbuh 1 asked the operative in an angry tone which he was failing to hide.

This was simply ignored by the starstruck boy who continued his wild explanation to his idols while waving his hands excitedly.

"Oh, it's this thing that keeps running round the museum. It's about this high." At this point he stopped waving his hands and positioned them at a small distance from each other indicating the height of the intruder. "But that's all I know, it was a shadow after all." He finished with a large toothy grin.

"Right" Numbuh 5 slowly answered who like her 4 friends were looking at him like he was crazy which he was in their opinion.

"Umm..where did you last see this...thing?" Numbuh 2 asked while laughing nervously.

"Right here! This every spot actually so get looking as I'm due to show cadets around in an hour. And when you're done you can sign some autographs...in red!" The red haired boy exclaimed in excitement before he charged off to talk to another operative leaving a confused Sector V behind.

"Numbuh 5 says we look for whatever it is and run before he comes back." She whispered to her team who quickly agreed with her.

* * *

10 minutes later and nothing had been found, until Numbuh 3 suddenly screamed. In alert, the team all ran over to her location to find her kneeling on the floor.

"Numbuh 3! You ok?!" Numbuh 4 panicked as he immediately ran to her side which caused the 3 remaining operatives to smile knowingly at each other.

"Look!" She squealed in happiness as she held out her cupped hands which held a small brown rodent.

"A hamster?" The 4 members asked as Matt came up behind them who also heard Numbuh 3's loud scream.

"What is it?" He demanded. "Did you find it? Is it..." he stopped as he stared at the hamster which Numbuh 3 was cradling in her hands. When he saw this, his face again broke into a toothy grin before he yelled a name. "Lucky!"

With this he snatched the small hamster from her hands and put it on his shoulder where it happily stayed. Sector V just stood and gawked at him in suprise.

'"They found you! I have missed you so much since you went missing yesterday." He rambled to the small brown animal.

"Since yesterday?" Numbuh 1 asked slowly in disbelief as he moved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah! Strange really, after he went missing that thing started appearearing which could mean that...No!" He stopped in mid sentence as realisation suddenly came to him and his yell startled the sector in front of him. He then turned to the hamster who was comfortably listening to the conversation around it. "It was you wasn't it Lucky? You were the intruder weren't you?" He asked the rodent excitedly with his voice getting louder and louder with every word which deafened Sector V.

With this said, all eyes were on the hamster which nodded happily in response to its owners question.

"You called us here for a hamster?!" Numbuh 4 said weakly as his teeth were grinding and his fists clenched.

"I don't believe it" Numbuh 1 mumbled as the palm of his hand hit his bald head.

"Well I wasn't to know was I? Anyway as your here, I need to get a pen for your autographs. In red!" Numbuh 101 said with excitement as he begun to walk to his office.

"Hey, what's this?" Numbuh 2 asked before the boy walked away. It appeared he wasn't listening to the commotion involving the search but was gazing lovingly at an old metal machine which looked worn out and most of all broken.

"Oh that, that's just an old time machine. It's like buhzillion years old so it's not operational anymore." Numbuh 101 said calmly in a way which made him seem like he didn't care about it much.

That was all he said before he carried on walking to his office, talking to himself about the situation that just happened. Once he was out of sight, the other members of Sector V crowded round Numbuh 2.

"Come on Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 says go before he finds this stupid pen of his." She whispered in his ear which sent shivers down his spine.

"But look at it Numbuh 5, it's a beauty!" He replied as he played with the controls delicately.

"But it's broken so let's go!" Numbuh 4 hissed as he pulled at his best friend's arm to drag him away from the machine.

"Can't we stay for a bit? I mean if we do this, he might leave us alone, ever thought of that, guys?" He said as he pulled his arm away from the smaller boy's grip. He said this as nice as he could cause he didn't want to fall out with his friends.

"But rainbow monkeys is on!" Numbuh 3 whined which only caused the group to argue more.

However, as they argued, no one noticed the machine had started flashing with a green light that had the number 7 written on it.

"Numbuh 2, as you leader I am ordering you to step away from the machine and...leave...now.." Numbuh 1 angrily said as his speech began to slow. He had just noticed that a bright glowing portal had just opened from the supposedly broken machine.

The portal had begun to suck small objects in as it increased in size. A couple of pens from the pocket of the light blue shirt Numbuh 2 was wearing flew out of the pocket into the light.

"Hey! There my favourite pens" He complained as he tried to reach for them with no luck. Eventually he and his teammates took slow steps back away from the machine.

Suddenly, Numbuh 3 started to slide forward as she was being dragged into the bright warm light. Out of instinct, Numbuh 4 grabbed her arm to pull her back with no luck.

Within seconds of his actions the portal had grown big enough to suck all 5 kids inside. Once it did it sealed up. No one witnessed the events that just happened and they wouldn't know either as the portal had closed leaving no trace of the accident that just happened.

* * *

**I warned you, I definitely can't write their younger selves. Especially Numbuh 1, I killed him completely.**

**I know I have used their codenames in this but it's just to avoid future confusion. You will see why very soon.**

**Also the museum is the one in Operation Zero just in case any of you got confused .But I do believe that is its real name unless someone can correct me.**

**I hope you liked it anyway! :)**

**Next chapter will be coming soon depending if anyone likes it or not.**

**Constructive criticism will be welcome and I will also love it if you review. It will make my day :D**


	2. Chains Leading To Answers

**Well there's not much I can say about this chapter apart from I think it's pointless.**

**I really wanted to put something else in this but I didn't and I really don't know why. :(**

**As you might have guessed, I am not exactly pleased with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

* * *

**Chains Leading To Answers**

The sun brightly shone into a large empty field where 5 kids were lying unconscious in the long green grass which tickled their faces. All had blacked out the moment they were sucked into the portal so no one saw where they had landed. The warm rays of the sun hit the glowing faces of the operatives as their eyes began to flicker rapidly to regain their vision.

Numbuh 1 was the first that stumbled to his feet as he tried to figure out where he and his team had ended up. The long grass which reached his shoulders obstructed his view as he quickly searched the field to find anything that would give him a sign of where he was. Although, he could see nothing that could give him any information, he somehow felt like this place was familiar to him. He then turned towards his friends upon hearing them slowly rise to their feet.

"What happened?" Numbuh 4 mumbled as he got up. As he looked around, he rubbed the top of his head in confusion before asking "Where are we?"

"I don't really know, Numbuh 4." Answered Numbuh 1 as he once again surveyed the area. "But there's something about it that seems like I have been here before."

"Now you mention it, Numbuh 5 feels the same." She stated as she adjusted her red hat so it covered her dark brown eyes.

"You do?" Numbuh 3 asked happily as she sat in the long grass while making a daisy chain. She was the only one that didn't seem to bothered by the fact that they were lost in a place they didn't know. "So do I!" She screeched excitedly.

The others simply ignored her. Numbuh 1 was thinking along with Numbuh 5 who appeared in deep thought. Meanwhile Numbuh 4 was blaming Numbuh 2 for the situation they were in now.

"This is all your fault, Numbuh 2!" He shouted angrily as he paced through the grass with his clenched fists waving in the air as he walked. "If you only came with us when we said, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey! How was I to know that this would happen?" Numbuh 2 argued as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively while he glaring at his friend who returned it before chucking himself on the ground next to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 5 just stood watching the girl who was busy humming the rainbow monkey's theme tune to herself, blocking the arguments out around her.

"Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 started as she looked at the long daisy chain that was trailing along the bumpy ground next to its creator." What made you decide to make a daisy chain at a time like this?" She asked the younger girl who had put the chain down to listen to her friend.

"Umm...I don't know. It's like something just told me to do it but that's silly." She answered as she reached for another daisy with her fingers while grabbing the chain with her other hand so she was ready to continue.

"Right, Numbuh 5 gets it."She said to herself quietly. Her face expression was one of great thought as she replayed what her teammate had just said.

'_It's like something just told me to do it'_

The comment echoed in her mind as she quickly looked around the field just like her leader had done before he decided to sit on the grass with his 3 fellow operatives. He was playing with a long blade of grass and staring at it like it could give him answers to the questions that filled his mind.

The second in command however, wasn't giving up. She tried to think of any places where Numbuh 3 would just sit and do an action like that without even thinking about it.

"But there is only one place where she does do that" She thought to herself while raising her left hand to her chin as she thought. All her thoughts trailed off however when her eyes fell onto a maple tree planted on a hill that lightly swayed with the breeze. Curious, she approached the tree not noticing Numbuh 2 had got up to follow her.

When she was closer to the tree, she began to inspect it and instantly noticed a carving on the tree trunk. Although, it was faded she could make out the shape of a heart that had initials inside it reading 'L.D 4 N.U 4EVA'

The moment she read those words, she recognised it. She remembered one day which occurred not too long ago where Lizzie had drawn it into the tree while on a day out with her boyfriend and his friends. Lizzie had declared she had done this to the group and said that she wanted everyone to know they will be together forever. However, not long after that, they had broken up for some bizarre reason.

Numbuh 5 took one step back from the tree which provided a large shadow. While in deep thought, she realised she wasn't alone when she bumped into Numbuh 2. Startled, she quickly moved away from him and the shade of the large plant into the warm sun.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized as he looked at his other teammates where the boys were relaxing in the sun while Numbuh 3 was near completing her daisy chain.

Numbuh 5 ignored him as she whispered "I know where we are." Noticing the strange look she got from her friend, she proudly repeated it louder so he could hear her. She gave him no time to say anything as she answered the question that she knew was coming. "We're still in Cleveland."

"How do you know?" He quizzed her as he looked at her admiringly at her cleverness and the way her eyes glittered in the light.

"This." She answered as she pointed back to the carving on the tree which caused Numbuh 2's eyes to widen. "And..." She continued as she pointed again, this time at Numbuh 3 who didn't notice her 2 teammates staring at her. "Numbuh 3 only has one favourite spot where she always does that which is..."

"Maybridge Park!" He finished as he finally caught onto what she was saying. "You saying this is it? What happened?" He asked as he looked round at the field.

It was true that it looked very different to what they remembered. The grass was very overgrown and the swings that were once in the corner of the field were no longer there. The place looked abandoned, almost like no one had been there for years. He then walked to the edge of the hill and gasped as he looked into the distance.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she walked over to her friend after hearing him gasp. "Numbuh 5 will never understand boys, she is sure of....ohhh!" She paused as she saw the amazing view from the hill.

It was of their whole town where they could see everything, including their houses. The view itself looked no different than usual. In the distance, they could see their treehouse which did look older than usual but they didn't notice that.

"Come on! We got to tell the others!" She quickly said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the group of 3, not noticing his face tint a light shade of red.

* * *

"Well Numbuh 5, your theory about us being home seems to be right. Well done!" Her leader praised her as they walked down the street towards the treehouse.

"Yeah, that time thingamajig really didn't work did it?" Numbuh 3 happily commented while skipping by her friends who were walking along side her.

Numbuh 4 was about to say something but something caught his eye that made him stop in his tracks.

It was a group of 4 kids that were younger than him who he had never seen before. There were 2 girls, one who had her long red hair in pigtails. The other was the opposite of the tall, skinny red head as she was short and plump with short black hair that barely reached her shoulders. With them were 2 boys, one had blonde hair and the other with thick glasses and neatly combed brown hair.

It was the blonde that caught Numbuh 4's attention as he stood in the street taking in the features of the boy.

His blonde hair was in a bowl cut hair style and due to the bright light from the sun, glistening blue eyes were easily noticeable through the hair that normally covered his face. His outfit was identical to Numbuh 4's but instead of the orange hoodie, it was a sky blue colour.

"That kid looks like me...Exactly like me." He whispered to himself as he continued to watch him in fascination. He couldn't believe he had never noticed him before now especially when there was something strangely familiar about him.

He was about to call his friends over but it appeared his teammates had different intentions as Numbuh 3 bounded over to him and began to tug at his hood.

"Come on Numbuh 4! Don't be such a slow poke!" She said excitedly as she ran back to the others, dragging Numbuh 4 with her.

* * *

"Well we're here." Declared Numbuh 2 as Sector V stared at the treehouse that towered above them.

"You don't say, Einstein." Numbuh 5 said sarcastically as she smiled at Numbuh 2, just to let him know she was joking. Upon seeing this, he returned the smile as he gazed at her.

"What's taking you so long, team?" Numbuh 1 impatiently shouted, interrupting the moment his teammates were having "We have got to alert the museum about that time machine." He marched into the treehouse through the secret enterance, seeing as his parents appeared not to be home. As he did this, he easily made his way past the intruder traps and alarms that were made for enemies. Once he made it to the end, he disabled them to allow his sector through.

"Yeah, we better go guys." Numbuh 5 sighed as she gloomily walked to the treehouse entrance, leaving 3 confused operatives behind her.

* * *

"Something's different about this place." Numbuh 4 said quietly as they walked along the dark hallway of the treehouse. Their footsteps and the creaking floorboards, echoed as they walked.

"For once, he's right." Numbuh 5 said as she agreed with her friend who had a proud look on his face which turned into a frown when noticing the phrase 'for once' in her sentence. She ignored his glare as she continued to say suspiciously "something's wrong here."

As she said this she crept ahead so she walked to the front, next to her leader so she could investigate. Both were wearing the same expression on their faces. Confusion and suspicion.

"Umm..we didn't leave the light on in the T.V room before we left did we?" Asked Numbuh 2 who nervously pointed in front of them. They quickly noticed a yellow light that was projected onto the wooden walls of the treehouse which came from room in question.

"No. No we didn't." Numbuh 1 said slowly as he thought about his answer while tip toeing towards the doorway.

As they quickly jumped in the room they got out their weapons, ready to attack their intruder but lowered them disappointedly as the room was empty. In relief, Numbuh 1 turned the light off as they were about to walk out.

Suddenly, a metal sheet slammed against the wooden floor. It had come from a gap inside the archway of the room and locked them inside. Above the door a red light was glowing, giving off little light.

"That wasn't there before."Numbuh 2 whispered to his friends as he admired the object that had just locked them in. In return, he got no response from any of them.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of weapons loading causing them to turn round with their own weapons pointing. They were met with the outline of 4 tall figures which stood a good distance from them but were directing their own weapons at them, ready to fire.

Before they could say anything, they a heard an angry voice that sent chills down their spine. The voice was female which sounded quite familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded the shadow as she took one step closer to them.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a pretty pointless chapter.**

**Very bad case of OOC once again too so I am really sorry about that. **

**Excuse the rubbish name of the park, it the only thing I could think of as they had no name of any places I could use from the show.**

**There are a few 2/5 moments here...well there is alot of Numbuh 5 really but I tried my best.**

**Just so you know, I had to add the line in where Numbuh 5 says "something's wrong here" which came from Operation Uncool as the way she says it is great. It's a good line for her. **

**But here's a question for you: Who is the boy Numbuh 4 saw? And who do you think this shadow is?**

**Anyway enough weirdness and please review, I like them alot. :D **


	3. Arguments & Introductions

**New chapter! It does drag on a bit as it's a bit slow as I was trying to set the mood which failed miserably. You will see why once you read it lol :)**

**This chapter maybe a bit confusing as I did confuse myself while writing it. **

**Anyway enough said...let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.

* * *

**

**Arguments & Introductions**

The 5 operatives stood in silence as they watched the 4 shadows in front of them. They showed no signs of movement as if they had rooted themselves to one single spot on wooden floor of the treehouse. They just continued to aim the weapons and kept their eyes locked on them.

"I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself." The shadow warned dangerously as her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at them.

"We don't have to answer to you!" Numbuh 1 bravely answered as he took one confident step forward. "This is our treehouse so we have the right to ask you the same thing."

"Your treehouse?" Another voice asked in disbelief. This time it was male and had an American accent. "It's ours, always has been."

"No, it's ours!" Numbuh 5 stepped in before her leader had a chance to think of a comeback. As she spoke, her eyes squinted at the figures in front as she tried to catch a glimpse of what they looked like through the eerie red light.

Her wish was soon granted. The sound of a switch echoed around the room, immediately turning off the red glow and replacing it with a bright gleaming light that filled the room, blinding them as it hit their eyes.

They all blinked several times, attempting to regain their vision. They focused on the shadow figures in front of them who were replaced with the form of 4 teens who stood in the same line as they had earlier. As Numbuh 1 looked at them he took in their appearance and had come to the conclusion that they were not teen ninja's as no armour was in sight and their weapons were very similar to his own. Behind his signature black glasses, grey eyes scanned them from head to toe as he took a better look at them.

In the middle stood a dark African American girl who they assumed was the first voice they heard. Like Numbuh 5 she wore an identical red cap which shaded her dark eyes from the brightness of the light. It neatly sat on the top of her head, allowing her long, glossy black hair which was tied in a loose pony tail to reach the middle of her back. She wore a long dark blue top along with black skinny jeans that showed her thin figure perfectly. At the sight of her Numbuh 2 practically melted as he gawped at her, the usually look he would give to Cree.

On her right, was a boy who was taller than the rest of them, only just managing to tower above the capped girl by a few inches. His blonde hair was in a similar style to Numbuh 4 but it looked slightly messier which suited him in a strange way. His blonde bangs obstructed his emerald eyes which were concentrating on his 'targets' in front of him. He was wearing a plain orange t-shit with blue worn out jeans which had a couple of holes in them. On his wrists dangled various wrist bands which were unreadable from the distance they were at. He stood in a battle stance which gave the impression that he was tough and wasn't one to be messed with. This was also backed up by his fit and slightly muscular frame which was visible through his top.

On the dark girl's left stood two other teens, a boy who was the one who spoke earlier and a beautiful Japanese girl who stood at the end of the row. She stood the closest to the light switch which made Numbuh 1 presume she turned the light on.

The boy was skinny and quite tall as he was the same height as the dark girl. He wore a sky blue shirt that was untucked from his brown jeans. On his head, was a small beige hat that he wore tightly on top of his light brown hair. Like Numbuh 2, he too wore goggles with yellow lenses that shield his eyes from the light.

The last teen was the Japanese girl who was the smallest of the group as she was about 5'4 while the others must have been at least 5' had long, jet black hair that had a slightly layered hairstyle which reached the middle of her back. In her hair she wore a thick green hair band that allowed her black fringe to tickle her face. She also wore a long green top which had a stylish black belt over it and black leggings that reached down to her ankles. The girl was definitely classed as attractive and her porcelain face made her look very innocent.

Although right now they were considering these people as intruders and a possible threat, Numbuh 1 and his team couldn't help but feel something was incredibly familiar about them. The girl in the red hat soon interrupted his thoughts by speaking.

"Right, now we can see each other." She said calmly as her eyes looked at each child while taking in their appearance. Her gaze stayed on Numbuh 5 a bit longer than it did with everyone else until she blinked a few times before demanding "Now tell us what you're doing here!"

"We've already told you!" Numbuh 4 yelled at them which received a glare from the older blonde." This is Sector V's treehouse and WE are Sector v!"

There was a pause as the teens looked at each other in confusion. When they faced forward once again they were surprised to see them smiling.

"You mean...your Sector V? The ones who own this treehouse?" Asked the dark girl with interest who received a nod from the leader in response. Her expression then changed to one of realisation. Fake realisation.

"Oh, we're sorry." She apologized gently which made every person in the room looks at her in shock while she just smiled. "We didn't mean to be in...your treehouse. How foolish of us." She smiled as she quickly lowered her weapon. She then turned to face her while waving her hands in a down motion. "Put them down guys, we don't need them seriously." Reluctantly, they obeyed and looked closely at her face before their mouth's twitched into a smile. They could see what was going through her mind just the way her brown eyes gleamed in delight. That was something the young operatives in front of them couldn't see. The moment she turned around the blonde spoke with a strong Australian accent.

"Yeah, really sorry" He said quickly with a devilish smirk growing on his handsome face. The other boy nodded in agreement as he wore a smile identical to the girl on his right. The Japanese repeated the phrase with a giggle which sounded like music. At the sound of her bubbly, innocent voice, the kids lowered their weapons so their arms hung to the sides their bodies in astonishment.

"Sorry for the mix up" The capped girl muttered as she placed one hand near her hip so it was close to her other hand which held her weapon. "We'll just...pack up and go" She said slowly as they took a couple of small steps forward, looking like they were about to leave until simultaneously they eruptedly stopped and re-aimed their weapons at the startled operatives.

"Nice try." She smirked as she glared at them. "But you really should of done your research before you came."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 3 fearfully asked who stood frozen on the spot.

"She meant that you could have chosen any sector in the world to be..." Laughed the tall blonde." But you chose Sector V, and that's us!"

"What!" Numbuh 1 gasped. "You can't be, you imposters." He accused as he pointed at them.

"It's true!" Declared the small teen as she put one hand on her hip. "This has been out treehouse for years!"

"Years? "You mean 5 minutes!" Numbuh 4 scoffed. He was glad to see her happy expression turn into one of sadness which was noticed by one of her friends.

"Don't talk to her like that!" The other blonde firmly warned as his grip on his weapon tightened. His emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he stared at the younger boy.

The argument then continued between both groups as they continued to shout at each other, solving nothing as they did. The only two who didn't say anything were the two goggle wearing boys.

Numbuh 2 was staring at an object that had caught his eye while his friends argued with the teens who he couldn't deny looked very familiar. Especially the girl wearing a red cap who he presumed was the leader of the group.

The object was a calendar that hung on a silver nail that was hammered into the dark wooden wall. It didn't catch his gaze because of the strange pattern that was representing the month. It wasn't even the fact that through each day that had been a red line was through the box, ticking off the days as they went by. In fact it looked completely ordinary. But it there was one thing wrong with it...the year.

2017

His blue eyes widened in surprise through the yellow lenses of his goggles. The machine had worked. He was so sure of it the moment he stepped into 'their' treehouse. Something just felt so different and it didn't give out its normal vibe.

He stared at the teens that had expressions of anger and frustration on their faces while one of them just looked at him for some strange reason. He didn't know why and he didn't know who they were but he wanted to find out. First he needed to tell someone about his discovery.

Meanwhile, the teen watched the plump boy who was staring at the calendar in shock for some reason. As he watched him, his blue eyes darted to each of the kids in front of them. They looked so familiar and he knew what he thought the moment he saw them, but he just didn't want to belief it.

Slowly, he put two and two together and then it hit him. He couldn't believe he was the only one who had seen it. He had to tell the others quickly.

At the same time both boys tapped the shoulder of the nearest person to them.

* * *

"What is it?" The capped teen asked in annoyance as she turned her head towards the nervous teen on her left, hair swaying side to side as she moved.

"I need to talk to you." He muttered quietly while twiddling his fingers awkwardly. She smiled at his nervousness as she closely watched him.

"Not now, baby. We'll talk once these fools have gone." She sighed heavily. She was about to turn away but was stopped when he cupped her shoulder gently.

"It's important...involving them." He whispered as he gestured to the familiar kids in front of them who claimed to be Sector V. She gave another sigh before she nodded.

"Fine" She huffed as she managed to catch the attention of her two friends who looked very frustrated. "Let's talk."

* * *

"Numbuh 5" He whispered as he hesitantly tapped her shoulder gently. With no reply, he tried again, harder and calling her a bit louder.

"Will you quit it!" She hissed as she turned to him. Her voice sounded weaker due to all the arguing. "What's with you, boy?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He whispered, startled by her sudden reply and tone of voice.

"Oh...about what?" She asked quietly with slight interest. Her eyes were glued to the people in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to look away just in case they decided to attack.

"It worked! The time machine worked!" He said excitedly while trying to keep his voice low.

"Don't be stupid! What makes you say that?" The second in command chuckled at his bizarre comment.

"Look at the calendar!" He instructed as he pointed in the direction of the hanging object. "Then you will see why."

Shaking her head disbelievingly, she did what she was asked. Once she saw it her laughter died down and she couldn't look away. He was right; the tattered time machine really had worked. She continued to gaze at it with random thoughts filling her head before Numbuh 2's voice interrupted her.

"I think we should tell the others." He advised as he looked over her shoulder at his teammates. "I mean they are arguing over nothing after all, seeing as this place is actually theirs."

She looked at him and gave a small smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you're right...she's gonna put a stop to this now."

* * *

As the groups continued to yell insults at each other, the two dark girls cleared their throats as they prepared to speak over the loud voices. They were surprised a fight hadn't started by now but it look as though there was about to be if no one broke it up soon. As Numbuh 5 opened her mouth to speak, she was beaten by the teen who took the words right out of her mouth.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze at the sound of her loud demanding voice. With all eyes on her, she composed herself while glancing at each shocked face in the room. Numbuh 5 took this moment to cut in before anything else was said.

"Can you give us a minute?"

The statement echoed due to the two girls saying the same sentence at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes quizzically while both thinking the same thing.

Spooky

"Fine" They simply mumbled awkwardly as they gathered their groups together.

* * *

"What's the big idea?" The blonde hissed at them as they gathered in a circle. "I was getting into that!" He complained which was ignored by the 3 teens causing him to sigh before turning his attention to the other boy who arms were crossed, waiting to speak.

"Don't you see it guys?" He asked as 3 pairs of eyes stared back at him looking completely lost. He sighed in response before he took a deep breath and continued. "They look like us, think how we used to and yet you lot haven't noticed that they ARE us!"

"I noticed that." Admitted the smaller teen quietly which caused the tall boy to look at her with interest. She returned his gaze, her violet eyes locked with emerald as she continued slowly while becoming lost in his eyes "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I am sure that is us standing right their! " He exclaimed as he disturbed the moment his friends were having. In surprise they broke the connection between emerald and violet

"So what do we do Ab's?" The embarrassed blonde asked, crossing his arm tightly against his chest while glancing at the beautiful Japanese who was looking at the floor, her black hair hanging in her face so it hid the blush on her cheeks.

"How sure about this are you?" Abby asked the goggled teenager kindly while searching his face for an answer.

"100% sure" He assured her as she watched her face which was in deep thought.

"Well if Hoagie is right, we come clean now." She commanded as she took her previous position as before leaving her teammates behind her.

* * *

"Numbuh 2, what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Numbuh 1 following the sudden interruption caused by him and Numbuh 5.

"Leave him alone, Numbuh 1." Abby said protectively as she looked at Numbuh 2 with a small smile. "Just listen to what he's got to say." She quested as she nodded towards Numbuh 2, encouraging him to speak.

"It's the calendar" He answered as he once again pointed at the object in question. "Look at it!"

The 3 operatives followed his finger and gasped when they noticed the fault. Even Numbuh 5 checked again just to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her the first time.

"So it worked?" Numbuh 3 asked after a period of silence. They all slowly nodded in response before Numbuh 1 swallowed difficultly as he prepared to speak.

"Then they were right. This really isn't out treehouse...not anymore at least." He said gloomily, his face looking downcast upon finding out in 7 years time he wouldn't be able to call it his anymore.

"I guess so." Numbuh 4 mumbles as he stuffed his hands in the deep pockets of his orange hoodie.

"We gotta get out of here guys." Numbuh 5 pleaded as she looked over at the teens who were leaning against the back of a tattered blue couch while one stood in front adjusting her hat.

"Yeah, come on team." Numbuh 1 sadly agreed as he looked at the door which was still sealed shut, wondering if they would ever get home, or even get out.

* * *

Both groups stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. The young operatives still held weapons protectively in their hands while the teenagers had put theirs on a nearby table. An action that puzzled Numbuh 1.

One thing they both had in common was the fact that they all had nervous expressions on their faces, but for different reasons.

"We made a mistake." He admitted unwillingly as the teens all looked at him in surprise which he ignored by continuing. "This is your treehouse, so just open the door and we'll be lea..."

"No!" Interrupted the dark girl who was looking at the floor. They were taken back by her demand but they saw her eyes that were filled with confusion. She sighed to herself before calmly continuing. "You're wrong, this is your treehouse. To you it may not be anymore, but it still is in a way."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 1 asked suspiciously, quizzically staring at her through his black sunglasses.

"How you look so familiar, something we all knew the moment you walked in. But...we just didn't want to believe it" She explained, her voice filled with emotion. She looked at her friends who stared back at her encouragingly while they casually leant against the blue couch like they had earlier. "I know you're in the wrong time. We all saw you look at that damn calendar. I don't know how you got here...but let us help you! I know you don't trust us and I don't blame you for it but..."

"Exactly" Interrupted Numbuh 1 as he stood shaking his head as he could believe what he was hearing. "You're teenagers, why do you want to help US? We can't trust you!" He shouted which caused her to step away from him in shock.

She looked taken back by his sudden response and her face expression could only be described as tired and beaten. However, she soon calmed down when she felt someone gently put their hands on her shoulders. She looked round to find the American boy who stood protectively next to her. He gav_e_ her a knowing look, telling her that they needed to learn the truth. She quickly gave in and requested something that surprised everyone.

"Let us introduce ourselves first...then you make that decision." She clearly pleaded as she once again turned to look at her friends, one looked proud of her while the other two looked at her as if she was mad. She ignored them and looked at them expectantly; hoping one of them would start before the kids got a chance to answer her request. Knowing none of them would speak as sighed in annoyance as she whispered sarcastically to herself, "I'll start shall I?"

The kids waited patiently to hear what they had to say, something they were sure wouldn't change their minds. But they didn't expect the words that came from her lips.

"My name is Abigail Lincoln, stealth tactics and leader of Sector V." She declared hesitantly as she nervously looked at the operatives in front of them.

Numbuh 5's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. That couldn't be her. She mentally slapped herself as her head complimented how good she looked in the future. She shook these thoughts from her head as she looked at the reaction of her friends around her who had an identical reaction to her own. None of them said anything as they waited for the teens to finish before talking.

Abby looked at the blonde who was now relaxing against the wooden walls. He eventually took the hint to follow her lead as he straightened himself up and proudly introduced himself.

"Wally Beatles, hand to hand combat expert of Sector V."

Immediately after, the Japanese cut in and promptly introduced herself before someone did it first.

"Kuki Sanban, medical officer and diversionary tactics of Sector V." She giggled before encouraging the last person to speak.

"Hoagie Gilligan, 2x4 tech expert of Sector V." He said happily.

There was a pause. The young Sector V expected someone to come in the room any minute now claiming to be Nigel Uno.

But that never came.

"So you're us?" Numbuh 5 asked while rubbing her eyes in confusion. She was shocked about this revelation, but she could help but wonder something.

Why were there only 4 of them, not 5?

"Yup!" Hoagie answered quickly before letting out a nervous giggle which made Numbuh 5 smile. Hoagie never changed.

There was silence for awhile as no one knew what to say to each other. Numbuh 1 however, asked the question which everyone knew was coming.

"What about me?" He mumbled as he surveyed the room to try and find some evidence that he lived here.

"I'm sorry?" Abby whispered as she overheard his question. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I said what about me? If the rest of my team are all here then where am I?" He demanded, raising his voice a little as he spoke.

The future Sector V exchanged looks and began to shuffle around awkwardly. They all depended on someone other than themselves to answer the question as no of them wanted to. Eventually Abby gave him a short answer while her back was turned.

"He had to move away for awhile." She sadly answered as she looked around the room, looking anywhere but the face of her past leader.

"Why? And where?" He questioned as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest while eyeing her through his dark glasses.

She sighed as she walked towards an armchair which matched the style of the couch.

"I'll tell you later." She promised as she looked reassuringly from a distance. She watched at her teammates and smiled as they relaxed on the chairs that were huddled around the large TV screen. Hoagie was sitting in the second arm chair while listening to Abby's conversation. Noticing how uncomfortable she was, he grinned at her which made her laugh and gestured for her to sit down on the opposite chair.

Kuki was sitting on the couch and was soon startled by Wally as he vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to her. In response she let out a small scream which was soon replaced by a giggle.

Abby soon collapsed into the last remaining chair, her long brown legs swinging over the arm rest. She smiled at the young Sector V who cautiously approached them as they relaxed.

"So, why don't you tell us how you got here?" She suggested while grinning at them.

* * *

**I am sorry if I confused you in this chapter. If you are, just tell me and I will gladly try to help.**

**There teenage selves are basically the same as they are in my other story for 2 reasons:**

**I liked how they were in that and wanted to use them for this too**

**I couldn't be bothered to make them any different**

**I don't know Hoagie's or Numbuh 1's real eye colour so if someone is able to find that out please tell me and I will change it if it's wrong.**

**And Abby speaks alot in this as she is basically the representative of teen Sector V, so like Numbuh 1, she speaks on behalf of her team.**

**Also, I am sorry there is no Nigel (teen Numbuh 1), I am not brave enough to write him as I struggle with him already. And besides, it's not about him so you may not see much of him anyway.**

**I would love it if you review! So please do as I love to read them and I will take any comments of improvement on board. :D **


	4. Tours, Homeowrk & Siblings

**Sorry for such the long wait for an update, I have been so busy so while its ½ term I thought why not give you a new chapter.**

**Just so you know, to try and make it easier for you readers, the teens will go be their real names e.g. Abby, while the young sector V will go by their codenames**

**I warn you though, it is quite boring or as I call it 'Setting the scene but failing miserably.' I die seriously think about skipping this whole bit as it is a little boring but I have added a few things to try and keep your interest. **

**Another warning, prepare yourselves for terrible OOC operatives. Especially for teen Wally who is terrible in this so I deeply apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.

* * *

**

**Tours, Homework & Siblings**

"So let me get this straight, you guys were sucked into a giant portal made by a time machine that supposedly didn't work, causing you to end up here." Abby asked with a look of disbelief on her face after hearing a crazy tale of Sector V.

As an answer, the 5 kids nodded hesitantly, just waiting for the older Abigail Lincoln to tell them, they were crazy and she didn't believe them which they thought was coming due to the unconvinced tone of her feminine voice.

"Right" She continued, her eyes glittering in amusement. "You do know that is one of the most absurd things Abby has ever heard, right?"

"I know it is not the most believable story told but it's the truth." Numbuh 1 seriously replied while staring at his new future leader of Sector V, still puzzled by his disappearance.

They all sat in silence, not quite knowing what to say to each other.

"So..." The teenage Australian started, who was still relaxing on the couch. His semi muscular arms lazily rested on the armrest with his long jean clad legs stretching out in front of him. "Where did you land?"

"Land?" Numbuh 2 asked, suddenly snapping to attention upon hearing a word which he related to flying. Understanding he meant it differently, the boy raised a brown eyebrow at the teen.

"He means where were you when you woke up here" Kuki stepped in, before giving Wally the chance to answer. She turned her head to the teen in question who sat quietly next to her. "That's right, isn't it?" She asked in a lower tone, staring into his troubled green eyes. For a moment, his eyes stared back at hers until he quickly looked away as he nodded, causing her to sigh.

"Maybridge Park." Numbuh 4 mumbled as he leant against the side of the battered sofa, watching the every move of his future self at the corner of his eye.

"Maybridge?" Hoagie excitedly asked. "Wow, none has been there for years!"

"So we noticed." Numbuh 5 smiled at the teen's enthusiasm before her smile switched into a serious expression. "But Numbuh 5 doesn't understand, what happened? We got there and we hardly recognised it."

"To be honest we don't know either." Abby mumbled sadly. "There was a new place that opened and kids just forgot. But we still go there don't we guys?" She brightened as she finished, receiving small smiles from her teammates. "But we...boy what's wrong with you?" Abby demanded as she turned her attention to the teen pilot.

The adolescent American was fidgeting in the blue armchair due to excitement instead of discomfort. His face expression was clearly plastered in one of realisation that he desperately wanted to share with the group. Abby sighed as she shook her head at him in embarrassment.

"Go on and say it, Hoags." Abby reluctantly groaned as she adjusted her red hat.

"Say what?" He asked in a surprised voice as he looked at his leader.

"You know exactly what! Now please enlighten us all in the world of techno geek heaven." She smiled as his mouth dropped at her last comment.

"Well" He shifted as he readjusted his seating position. "They...or we said the machine was at the museum right? So what if it is still there?" He paused, hoping for someone to say _'That's a great idea Hoagie, you're a genius.'_ Unfortunately, he was met with seven bored faces apart from a goggled boy who looked like he was hanging on his every word. This made his mouth twitch into a smile before continuing "Anyway, I could rewire the system to try and reverse the effects and get them back to their own time." He proudly finished with a grin.

"Yeah, that should work." Abby smiled, proving to him that she was listening. She glanced at the wall clock and her smile faded to replace it as a yawn." But the museum isn't open now. They won't be open till tomorrow meaning they can't go back today."

The young Sector V looked disappointed. They really wanted to get back home to their own world but this rate they were going nowhere.

"Why don't they stay here for the night?" A voice said as all heads in the room spun to Wally. He had been quiet for awhile now and he just seemed to be staring straight into the space in front of him. His emerald eyes turning to his leader while his head unmoving.

"That's...a good idea Wally. A good and actually sensible idea, Abby never thought you could go that." Abby jokingly praised, chuckling as she saw his proud expression turn into mock hurt.

"But being serious, it is a good idea, right?" Asked Hoagie who was grinning at the joke from the girl opposite him who as laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah absolutely" Abby spluttered through her laughter. "I am happy to go with that if you guys are. Kuki, you in girl?" She asked the Japanese who seemed to be daydreaming as she has a strange smile on face. Upon hearing her name, he head shot up where her cheeks flushed a shade of red.

"What was that?" Kuki asked, quickly attempting to hide her blush by using her small hand to hide one of her pink cheeks.

Abby smiled, noticing her friends thoughts were elsewhere rather than the conversation around her. She could guess that the beautiful oriental was probably still thinking about what the blonde had said earlier. Here Abby had a choice; she could embarrass Kuki now or carry on and pretend she never noticed her reaction. Eventually she decided to go with her 2nd choice and tease her teammate later.

"Abby just wanted to know if you were cool with these guys staying with us till we get them home." She smiled as she jerked her head to a very confused Sector V who were struggling to understand the teens conversation.

"Oh, that's fine with me." Kuki rushed as she tucked a loose strand of her long raven hair behind her pierced ear, carefully avoiding her sparkling green ear stud.

"Good" Abby smirked, still watching the girl squirm in embarrassment. She then turned her attention to the kids standing next to her armchair. "And what about you? What do you think?"

Numbuh 1 removed his black glasses, quickly cleaning them against his red turtleneck sweatshirt before placing them back over his eyes as he cleared his throat. "Well it does seem like the sensible thing to do...considering the circumstances. Doesn't it team?" He awkwardly asked his team, hoping they would give him some kind of reassurance that he was doing the right thing. From them, he gained a short yes or a nod before it was quiet again. He cleared his throat once again as he prepared to speak. "We will accept your offer but I will be keeping a close eye on all of you seeing as you are still teenagers, no matter who you are." He firmly enforced as he gave the teens a suspicious look.

"For god's sake, we are NOT going to hurt you. You're us...you think we would seriously do that?" Abby sighed impatiently.

"I am taking no risks, for the good of my team." Numbuh 1 defended with his team all stood behind him, nodding in agreement. Abby sighed once again and eyed her team of teenagers who all smiled at the amusing sight of Abby being told what to do by her younger ex leader, something which hadn't happened in years. She knew that all of them were thinking the same thing.

Same old Nigel

"Do we have a deal?" Numbuh 1interupted her thoughts as he hesitantly extended his arm. She stared at it in shock for a second until she linked her hand with his in a handshake.

"Deal" She smiled as he pulled his hand away from hers. As she watched him move uneasily, not quite knowing what to do next, she reminded him of something she needed to be sure that he knew. "But it does mean you can't get home till tomorrow, after school I mean which we can definitely do seeing as it's the last day until the summer."

"That's fine, sooner we get home the better." Numbuh 1 answered. He didn't know whether he was desperate to get home because he generally wanted to be there or because he couldn't bear watching someone else leader Sector V, even if it was his current 2nd in command.

"Yeah and with no cruddy school means more free time to do whatever." Wally declared as he grinned, obviously excited about the summer. "Means no cruddy teachers, studying or homewo...Oh Sh..!" He paused as he received glares from the other teens, all giving him a warning to watch his language seeing as there were kids around. "I mean oh...sugar...I need to do my homework...now." With that, he sprung to his feet and walked towards the doorway, mumbling a quick "Later" before disappearing around the corner lights in the hallway, automatically coming to life as he walked away.

"He really has to learn not to swear doesn't he?" Hoagie asked, a smile forming on his face as an idea formed in his head. "I mean he has to, seeing as Kuki don't like it, even if she does find it funny." He joked as he saw Kuki's blush return.

"I don't!" She hissed, her face twisting into one of embarrassment and anger as she glared at the American.

"Yeah you do, I saw you earlier...in a little world of your own dreaming about...Ow!" He complained as she chucked a book at him which once sat on the table next to her. "You know that only proves my point!" He laughed. He came to a sudden stop when he saw the fire burning in her eyes. "Uh oh" He whispered as he sprinted away from her as she made a grab for him.

"You're so dead Hoags." Abby laughed as she watched her friend run around the room attempting to get away from the other who was gaining fast.

"Thanks for the encouragement Ab's!" He shouted sarcastically only causing her to laugh harder. He suddenly groaned in pain as he was tackled to the ground by the smaller girl.

"Take it back!" She pressed as she lightly punched his arm, which just made him chuckle more at her actions. She then clenched her hand into a small fist and prepared to aim at his face. In horror, Hoagie shook his head in panic.

"Ok I am sorry! I am really sorry and I take it back! Just please don't hurt me!" He pleaded before bracing himself for a hit as her fist flew towards him. That hit never came as she paused just inched from his nose and tapped her hand against the wooden floor before giggling.

"You didn't really think I was going to hit my friend did you?" She smirked as she hopped to her feet in pride. Hoagie only let out a nervous giggle as he weakly got up, his back hurting from his impact with the floor boards.

"Anyway, I'm off. I will be in my room is anyone needs me." She calmly said, acting as if nothing had happened while she brushed her clothing from any dust. Abby and Sector V just stared at her as if she had dropped out of the sky, not quite believing this was the same girl who attacked Hoagie just seconds ago. She skipped to the door and as she was about to pass Hoagie, she stopped and innocently smiled at him.

"Oh and Hoagie?" She was about to answer until she balanced on her toes and hit his brown cap of her head before continuing to skip down the hallway.

"Hey! That's not funny Kuki!" He shouted at her as he heard an infectious giggle echo through the now lit up hallway. "Why is it t most of the girls I know so weird!" He complained as he bent down to collect his cap. When he straightened up, he met the menacing glare of Abby he stood with her tanned arms crossed her foot slowly tapping the wooden floor below her. "Not you! When I said most didn't mean you, I meant...her." He nervously reassured her as he fixed his cap in place.

"I'll let you off." She mumbled, her glare never fading. Her eyes softened when she turned her attention to Sector V who was taken aback from the attack they just witnessed.

"Right, what was Abby thinking before? Oh yeah, sleeping arrangements! Follow me." She ordered as she walked out of the room with Hoagie and the kids following her as they made their way to the top of the treehouse.

* * *

Here we are" Hoagie said cheerfully as he swung open the creaking wooden door to reveal the room.

It had been Nigel's room which looked much the same as Numbuh 1's current arrangement. There were no differences apart from the dust and a few possessions missing including his backpack.

"Sorry it couldn't be anywhere else" Abby apologized as she stared at the floor. "But I know the others wouldn't want you sharing their room. Specially Wall's...he would go mental if we just chucked you lot in his room. Privacy you know." Numbuh 5 smiled at how considerate her older self had gotten.

However, looking at the room Numbuh 5 couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Numbuh 1. If he left in normal circumstances, she knew he would have taken everything or he would have moved it all down to his bedroom at his house bellow but then again that looked empty. She could only think of one other thing that could have happened.

"What about decommissioning?" She asked them out the blue, looking her older self in the eye for the first time. She noticed the confusion in both teens eyes so she continued. "What I mean is, how do you remember?" Understanding the question, Abby smiled thinking back to the memory of 4 years ago.

"We were never decommissioned. Each one of us were told 2 weeks before our 13th. But there was a rule we had to follow. We had to keep quiet from each other, not telling anyone that we would keep our memories. And you have no idea how difficult it is keeping something like that a secret from these guys!"

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 4 asked curiously, not quite understanding what the teens were telling them.

"We had to pretend that we were getting decommissioned, just like we never heard the news." Hoagie explained. "Hide it from each other and act like it was happening for real which required good acting from us. But we were all scared none the less, cause we didn't know if it included the whole sector or just selected operatives. None of us wanted to be alone in this. I mean we always said, we all started this together so we wanted to end it that way." At the end of the last sentence, Hoagies voiced drifted off as his expression turned into a sad one.

"Too bad, it never happened the way we wanted." Abby sighed as she tried to shake these negative thoughts out of her head. She looked brought herself to look into the brown eyes of her 10 year old figure and smile. "But you know all this, don't you?" At first Numbuh 5 looked at her quizzically until Abby winked at her suddenly remembering who she was referring to, causing her to return the action as she knew she was talking about their good friend Maurice.

"Is that what happened to me?" Intervened Numbuh 1 with a hint of fear in his voice, something he hardly showed. "Was I one of the unlucky ones who got decommissioned?"

"No, don't you worry about it mate." Hoagie reassured him. "You left for a good reason and you were never decommissioned." Upon realising what he said, his hand flew to his mouth. '_You and your big mouth Hoagie_' He thought as he watched the shocked expression of his younger leader.

"What do you mean by that?" Numbuh 1 quizzed the teen as his eyes narrowed from behind his dark glasses.

"He meant nothing by it. Abby said she would tell you soon, so she will do just that later." She interrupted looking at Numbuh 1 who slowly nodded. This only made him more determined to find out what happened to him. If he wasn't decommissioned, then where was he?

"Anyway" Hoagie nervously said as he cleared his throat, ready to change the subject. "We need to find you some stuff for tonight so... do you fancy a tour?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally was in his room, doing his nearly forgotten maths homework. As he got older, he began to find school easier apart from the trouble he would often get into by the teachers. When he reached 12, he finally decided to get some help with his school work which as a result, made him alot smarter than he was before and a valuable member of the team. Sure, he still wasn't as smart as Hoagie but it was defiantly a mass improvement.

His bedroom had changed alot too. Although the design was the same as his boxing ring was still there, he had changed the layout of the whole room by putting his training equipment into the main ring while he slept at the pit of his room. Where his old training equipment was before was now replaced with the basic look of how a bedroom should be. Once he made the change at 14, he found it difficult to adjust but he soon got used to it as it was much quieter and he finally had enough room for a double bed. His bed was positioned in the corner of his room and had a dark blue quilt with matching pillows.

The wooden walls had various pictures of music bands he liked; mostly rock and he had a pin board up which were covered in post-it notes to act as reminders to himself and pictures of his friends and family. In the opposite corner, was a door that led to his own bathroom and was close to a two seater black sofa that was positioned in front of a large TV screen and stereo. On the sofa sat his black laptop which was now one of his most prized possessions. His desk was covered in rubbish and other things that he just couldn't be bothered to throw away, all indicating that he didn't use his desk very often.

Currently, he was lying face down on his bed, attempting his maths questions. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, maths would always be his worst subject. It was a surprise to him that he even made it to the 12th grade which he put it down to the teachers being bribed to take him back.

"Cruddy math homework" He growled as he threw the book at the wooden wall in frustration.

"You ok?" A sweet feminine asked causing him to brighten up. He turned his attention to the door where he saw the beautiful figure of Kuki Sanban leaning against the door frame. From her distance she did look like her usual happy self but concern filled her violet eyes as she looked at the blonde.

"Fine" He said bluntly as he watched her walk further into the room, coming closer as she walked towards his bed. He moved up to allow her to sit with him as she hesitantly asked him if she could. They sat in awkward silence at first, both looking around the room at anywhere but each other.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you if you were ok?" Kuki asked while staring at her hands which elegantly rested on her lap, fingers caressing each other gently as they moved.

"I am alright...why you ask?" He asked, his thick Australian accent coating each word making Kuki's heart skip a beat.

"It just since they...us...whatever you want to call it arrived, you've been a bit quiet, like something's bothering you." She explained as she watched him move uneasily.

"Nothing's wrong" He forced a smile as he tried to convince her he was. "I am just finding things a bit weird, you know getting a visit from your past self isn't exactly normal is it? Part from that I'm fine...I promise." He said, his once fake smile becoming genuine when she also smiled, accepting his answer.

"You're right, but things will be normal soon. By tomorrow things will be back and think about it, last day of school too." She squealed in excitement as she said the last part to her sentence causing him to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, teachers will be glad to get shot of me for the summer." He laughed remembering just how much the teachers at school hated him.

"Very true" She agreed as she reached for the discarded maths book which he chucked earlier. "Having trouble with maths by any chance?" She quizzed, tilting her head to the right making her jet black hair cascade over her shoulder.

"You could say that. Why does it have to be so difficult?" He complained, leaning his head back against the wall while his legs stretched out on the bed.

"Well" Kuki moved to copy his position as she looked at him "I could help you..if you want that is."

Wally thought about his next answer carefully. Sure, he wanted to spend some time with Kuki, he loved being around her as she made him laugh and when she was happy so was he...most of the time. However, part of him knew that he couldn't as he had other responsibilities and he knew if he allowed himself to be pulled in by her, he was scared he would never get out. But then again, he did need help with his homework.

After having a constant battle in his mind, the answer seemed too rolled off his tongue effortlessly without him realising it.

"Yeah, I'd like that"

She smiled as reached over him to get his question paper before scrolling through the large book to find the correct page once again.

"Right then, question 5"

* * *

"So this is Kuki's room" Hoagie introduced as they strolled into a very girl like room. "And as you can see, it is really different from what you're normally used to." He laughed as he saw the dumbfounded expression on the kids faces as they surveyed their surroundings.

He really wasn't kidding when he said it was different. If he never told them where it was, the kids were sure that they wouldn't have been able to guess. Unlike her younger self, Kuki actually had a visible floor that was very neatly laid out along with matching white or black furniture that seems to go with the rest of the room well. Like Wally and the other operatives, she too had a double bed but hers was a 4 poster bed which was beautifully decorated with a see through lilac canopy and drapes that lightly wrapped around the wooden frame. The lilac duvet perfectly matched the drapes and curtain which covered a Japanese shoji screen which they presumed led to her bathroom seeing as Abby did mention that each of their rooms now had a bathroom which was the result of the girls demands and constant nagging towards Hoagie.

Other parts of Kuki's room included a large fluffy rug in the middle of the room which had a white centre and a black border. On her white desk, she had a matching style vanity table which was surrounded by fragrances, pictures of friends and make up.

Surprisingly, there were only 5 rainbow monkeys in the room. Each was different colours that were the iconic colours that represented each Sector V operative. Four out of the five were perched on a wooden shelf while the orange rainbow monkey sat comfortably between her two pillows on her bed.

"Kuki has this thing" Hoagie started, interrupting the thoughts of Sector V "Where she swaps the purple stuff for green just cause she couldn't make up her mind what colour she wanted." He laughed as he admired her room.

The five 10 year olds all stood in awe as they all agreed in their minds that this room was one which princesses could only dream of having.

Numbuh 3 however had mixed feeling toward her new room. She was happy that her room would one day look like this but she was overwhelmed in sadness at the thought of her ever chucking away her prized possessions.

Abby quickly noticed the tears threatening to fall from violet eyes, so she said something she knew would cheer her up.

"She didn't get rid of them" She told Numbuh 3 calmly, catching the young girl's attention with her statement. "In fact, they never left her room."

"Then where are they?" Numbuh 3 sobbed, watching Abby's blurred figure walk towards a passage which wasn't noticed before. It was another double shoji screen which unlike the other, wasn't covered by any form of curtain.

"Take a look" Abby commanded to the kids, smiling gently as they cautiously walked towards the screen. Hesitantly a green sleeve reached for the screen, sniffling as she dragged it open to unveil what was inside. Once she did, she gasped in delight.

Inside was a smaller room which contained every soft toy Numbuh 3 had currently owned as well as some new ones. The lights seemed to flicker on in excitement, almost knowing someone was there as each light lit up a new part of the room. Much to Numbuh 4's happiness, his teammate giggle as more than a hundred pairs of unblinking eyes looked back at her.

"Kuki annoyed me for weeks, trying to persuade me to build this thing." Hoagie reminisced "She then said to me afterwards that it was boring following me around everywhere but it was well worth it for this. And looking back, I agree with her."

"You agree that it wasn't such a bad idea or agreeing with her when she said it was boring following you around? Abby chuckled jokingly as she stepped away from the passage. In response, Hoagie laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny, you know exactly what I meant!"

"Nope, Abby really doesn't cause both things are true." She mocked as Numbuh 3 slid the screen shut and turned to face the 2 arguing teenagers.

"Oh come on! I can't be that bad right?" Hoagie asked through laughing, not quite knowing if his friend was being serious.

"Nah, Abby's just playing with ya fool" She admitted before carelessly adding "Beside, I wouldn't be dating you if you were."The moment the words escaped her lips she paused in shock upon realising what she said.

"You're dating?" Numbuh 3 asked, eyes growing larger at the thought of romance. "That's so cute!" She squealed as she hugged Numbuh's 2 and 5 who simply blushed.

"Yeah" Abby said shortly while she adjusted her hat so it covered her embarrassed face. She looked at Hoagie and then at their future selves. Numbuh 4 was trying to contain his laughter, Numbuh 3 had begun to ramble about marriage and their happy future together, Numbuh 1 seemed to have a unsurprised look on his face although some shock was noticeable while herself and Hoagie's young selves avoided eye contact with each other. "Look, I didn't mean for it to come out like that guys, sorry." She apologized weakly.

"When?" Numbuh 5 asked timidly. She was taken aback by this sudden announcement, but she couldn't deny that part of her felt glad that she an hoagie would one day become a couple. However, she was determined to get more information out of the teens about their future.

"We'll ruin it if we tell you" Hoagie said as he wrapped one arm around Abby's thin waist causing her to smile. "You look forward to it yourselves ok?"He suggested, now removing his arm from her waist to walk out the door. "Now come on, time for the last stop of our tour."

* * *

"At last!" Wally cheered as he slammed the maths book shut. "Finished!"

"See told you it wasn't so bad" Kuki giggled as she watched the now happy 17 year old boy chuck his school work into his rucksack.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kooks." He thanked quickly as he felt himself go red.

"No trouble, only you owe me now, right?" She joked as she watched emerald eyes narrow in thought. Her smile disappeared as she sighed "You would tell me if something's wrong wouldn't you?"

"Cause I would" He answered, his eyes snapping out of their thinking trance and shot to meet her violet ones.

"Even if it was something I've done?" She pressed as she watched him, trying to spot any signs of him lying to her.

"Why are you taking to me about this? He demanded, a hint of anger suddenly flooding into his mind. "It's nothing to do with you!"

"It is to do with me because I'm your friend!" She argued as she shifted onto her knees that sunk into the soft mattress of the bed. "Because I hate being left in the dark, Wally especially by you!" She took hold of his larger hand gently causing him to freeze up. "Just tell me, is it me?" She whispered as she played with his rough fingers.

Wally difficultly swallowed, attempting to block out the thought of her holding his hand. He turned to face her, looking directly into her eyes since that outburst.

"No" He lied firmly "It's not you, I promise"

She smiled sweetly and was just about to say something until she heard different voices coming down the hallway, close to Wally's room. Seconds after, the door swung open causing Wally's hand to slide away from hers, breaking the bond.

"And this is Wally's room, one of the largest rooms in the treehouse." Hoagie informed the kids as they piled into the room one by one. "As you can see, Wally now sleeps down here for a reason I can't remember, but he is and that's all you need to know." He turned his head to see Wally and Kuki sitting on the bed causing him to smile knowingly. "And here is the man himself and the lovely Kuki Sanban. What happened to homework eh?"

"Done it" He said through his teeth, knowing exactly what his friend was referring to." Kuki was just helping me with it...maths."

"Oh I see, you worst subject, Abby gets ya." She grinned as she watched Kuki get off the bed with difficulty.

"What are you guys doing anyway? Don't you knock anymore?" He asked the two teens, slightly annoyed by the fact that they had just let themselves into his room like they did.

"Giving mini us a guided tour." He explained proudly"And your room is the last stop so care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Your room to them" Hoagie indicated, pointing his finger at the young operatives.

"Nah, your alright" Wally lazily yawned as he laid his head on the blue pillow, watching them as he did.

"Man, you are so lazy" Abby complained, receiving a laugh from the Australian.

"As I was saying" Hoagie chuckled as he attempted to bring their original conversation back "This is Wally's room. There are now two entrances, this one, which is for down here and the old entrance which is for up there only." He jerked his head upwards towards the old wrestling ring that balanced on the large branch running through the room. "If you do want to use the equipment then you need to ask Wally cause it's still his room and if you don't ask, he will kill you." Hoagie said quickly glancing at Wally before weakly saying "And he punched really well...I should know"

"Too right you do" Wally chuckled, his face tuning into one of seriousness "Now get out" He ordered, pointing lazily to the door.

"Alright, we're going" Abby obeyed as she walked towards the exit "Boy, why are you so protective of your room?"

"Cause it's my room" He yawned, raising an eyebrow at the dark girl.

"Anyway, I am going to pop home for a bit." Kuki declared as she skipped towards the doorway, before leaving she spun on her heel quickly "Anyone wanna come?" She cheerfully offered as she looked at the 8 figures in front of her.

"I will!" Numbuh 3 yelled happily as she too skipped to the door in an identical fashion.

"Ok, that cool" She grinned, watching her happy younger self copy her every move. She then turned to the remainder of the group. "See you later!" She waved as they disappeared from sight.

"Bye Kooks!" The teens called as they said goodbye to their female friend.

"Right, we better leave him too" Abby suggested to Hoagie and the young operatives who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, before he hits us with something" Hoagie joked, grinning at Wally who had a devilish look in his eyes.

"That can be arranged" Wally mumbled into his pillow. He pointed at the door again "Get out"

Abby waved off the comment as she disappeared down the corridor yelling behind her.

"Later misery guts!"

Each operative left the room, leaving Wally to himself, or so he thought. Upon hearing a floor board creek, his head shot up to meet the culprit of the noise which was a small blonde boy.

Numbuh 4 was looking around the room in amazement, not paying attention to his older self who was now sat cross legged on his double bed, watching him curiously.

"Can I help you?" Wally asked, startling Numbuh 4.

"Just looking around" The younger boy insisted as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew by the look the teen gave him that he wasn't believed as his emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Nice room"

"Umm thanks" Wally awkwardly accepted the compliment. He could guess there was another reason of him being there and he could guess who it involved too. "Why don't you just say it?" He asked the smaller boy as he gestured for him to sit down.

"Say what?" Snapped Numbuh 4, denying the reason of why he stayed.

"Something to do with one my best mates" He started, glaring at the boy who perched on the armrest of his couch. "And don't try to deny it cause I know exactly how you think." He rubbed his eye, trying to wake himself up of his tiredness.

"How's that then?" Numbuh 4 demanded causing Wally to shake his head as he snickered.

"Cause I am you!" He exclaimed "Everything you feel now, I have already felt." He smiled as he saw the look of defeat on the younger boys face.

"Good point" Reluctantly agreeing with the teen. "So you and Kuki...is there any..."

"Nothing's going on" Wally rushed, trying to convince both the boy and himself that his statement was true. "We're just friends...nothing more"

"Right..." Numbuh 4 mumbled, some part of him sounding disappointed at the answer. "So anything you can tell me about you? Something...important?"

Wally's thoughts stopped as he desperately searched his mind for anything that particularly stuck out which his younger self needed to know. This was his opportunity to tell him anything he really wanted to change or tell him something important that happened to him which he knew as there, but just couldn't think of it at that moment.

"No" He smiled weakly, hoping it looked more convincing than it felt "Nothing important."

Numbuh 4 nodded feeling a big weight come of his shoulders after talking to the teen. He pushed himself off the armrest and he wondered over to the door, all of his concerns he had before cleared from his mind.

"Right...I'll just go then" He declared as he was just about to turn the corner to find his friends. Suddenly, he paused, remembering something that had bugged him since he arrived. "Umm...On the way here I saw a kid...who looked exactly like me...do you know...?"

"Blue hoodie and jeans?" Interrupted Wally as a sat in thought, in response the boy nodded causing the teen's mouth to twist into a smile. "That was Joey. He's a cadet now, being assigned to a Sector in a couple of weeks." He answered proudly as he grinned.

"Really? Wow...that's good" Numbuh 4 muttered, somewhat proud of his baby brother. "Thanks by the way!" He called s he disappeared round the corner.

"No problem" He called back, smiling until the boy was out of sight. Once he was, his smile faded causing a sigh to escape his lips as he collapsed his head back onto the pillow.

He always wondered why he was put in the position he was him, but today he thought of it from a different perspective. Why her? Why of all girls in the world did he have to fall for her, his best friend of all people?

As his eyes slowly closed for a deep sleep, his mind was containing one last question.

_How did he get himself into theses messes?

* * *

_

"Really? I had no idea!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she and Kuki walked towards her house.

"I know! Who would believe that my sister would actually hate rainbow monkeys? It does explain all that trouble with posh party rainbow monkey though, but then again she was nuts to do that." Kuki answered as they walked up the driveway. Before reaching to get her key, she stopped to warn Numbuh 3. "Listen, we need to be out of here quick as I don't want my parents or Mushi seeing you. So please stay quiet ok?" She whispered.

As Numbuh 3 nodded, Kuki smiled and unlocked the door. They both tip toed into the hallway which in the Numbuh 3 opinion has looked no different, lightly shutting the door so it didn't make too much noise. The girls crept upstairs to her room where Kuki immediately began to search.

"Wow, your room is so pretty" Numbuh 3 squealed as she walked inside. It looked very much identical to her bedroom at the treehouse but it seemed to have more of a Japanese style to it. Most of the furniture was white and it seemed to be based on just white and purple instead of the multiple colours at the treehouse room. The white walls were decorated with scrawls of lilac in the form of Japanese symbols. The light purple carpet also contrasted well with the room.

"Shh..." Kuki whispered, a slim finger flying to her smiling lips to enforce the action. "You need to be quiet" With that said, she continued her search while muttering "I am glad you like it, I designed it myself."

"I looks really good" Kuki complimented, gazing at the artwork on the walls.

"What can I say, I like art" Kuki giggles before picking up a thick maths book amongst her bookshelf and sticking it in her bag, "Bingo! That should help Wally! Right lets go..."

"Who are you talking to?" Another voice said causing Kuki to stiffen as she turned to leave the room only to come face to face with her 12 year old sister.

Mushi looked much the same as Kuki did when she was young but they didn't have the same personality. Unlike her older sister, Mushi never joined the Kids Next Door and had grown up to be quite popular, rebellious girl who brought fear to other kids and loved to break the rules. Because of this, the 2 sisters grew apart and often clashed much to Kuki's disappointment.

"No one" Kuki weakly muttered as she walked closer to her sister with Numbuh 5 standing behind her.

"You know that is only the first sign that you're going nuts. Probably cause of the TND." Mushi smirked as she crossed her arms over her purple hoodie.

"Shut up Moosh, don't you have a boyfriend to be with?" Kuki growled, glaring at her sibling.

"Sandy's busy" Mushi coldly mumbled watching as her sister dodged by her to get through the doorway, the light putting the young woman's room into darkness once again. "You staying at the treehouse?"

"Yeah, only came by to collect something, I'll be out of your way now so don't worry." Kuki muttered disappointingly as she watched Numbuh 3 attempt to pass Mushi who still leant outside Kuki's bedroom door, without trying to touch her. As she was just about to pass her, Mushi's hands uncrossed and swatted the side of Numbuh 3's head.

"Oww! You meanie!" Numbuh 3 complained, not caring if Mushi heard her which it appeared that she didn't. She ran to the safety of Kuki's side, still rubbing her head.

"Apologize Moosh." Kuki ordered, receiving a puzzled look from her younger sibling.

"For what? Talkking to you?" The younger Sanban mocked as she walked towards her own room which was further down the corridor that Kuki's.

"For hitting..." Kuki started before rudely being interrupted by Mushi's outburst of laughter.

"Hit who Kuki? No ones there!" She cackled as she walked into her room smirking in delight. "Jeez, that organisation really is sending you to the madhouse, sis." With that. The door slammed with silence filling the hallway as both Sanban's stood speechless.

"We need to get back to the treehouse" Kuki gulped as she galloped down the stair followed by her younger self. "Now"

* * *

**So...I was correct by what I said at the beginning right? So pointless!**

**I am sorry of its length too, I never meant for the chapter of nothingness to come out so long!**

**Again, I apologize for the terrible OOC ness, especially on Wally's part. And maybe Abby who I think laughs way to much in this chapter. **

**But the question is what the hell is up with Wally? That is something you will find out in the next few chapters (at least 2) as things will begin to take shape for the main plot line. **

**By the way, if you understand my rather rubbish description of Kuki's bed and example is here ****.**

**Also Wally's new sleeping area is where you see him in Operation FLY which is under the wrestling ring. **

**Due to this disappointing chapter, I am currently working on the next chapter so if we're lucky we could possibly have it up in a week. But I can't promise anything. **

**Anyway, please review and give me your feedback, I love to read them as they tend to make me feel better. **


	5. Surprises and Flashbacks

**I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. I wanted this up a month ago but have been really busy. Hopefully this sort of makes up for it. **

**Well at least now its summer I have more time to write so I hope to get another chapter before the end of August. **

**Now this chapter was so long I had to split it so you lucky people get a double whammy for today!**

**Sorry for the language in some parts (not much but it's still a warning lol)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy these 2 chapters! They were a nightmare to write but I hope you like them both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

**

* * *

**

**Surprises and Flashbacks**

The morning sun brightly shone through the treehouse, lighting up every corridor and room. In the room at the top of the treehouse, 5 kids stirred, waking from their slumber. It was the next morning and each had mixed emotions regarding Kuki and Numbuh 3's discovery after bumping into Mushi.

Each slowly rose, wearing the same clothes as yesterday which they had slept in. Slowly, they stumbled out of the room to make their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kitchen door was shut, stopping any other light entering the room from the illuminated hallway. However, from the crack between the wooden floor and the door, you could see bright sunlight filing the room and you could hear the voices of teenagers who where inside, discussing plans for the day.

"So it's agreed?" Abby asked the group uncertainly. She was sat at the round wooden table watching her friends eat breakfast. Today she wore her usual red hat with a dark blue short sleeved top which had a small black tank top underneath so it showed in the v-neck. Once again she wore her dark blue jeans which had a red belt around it despite the warm weather. On her feet were converse trainers which had various shade of blue, white and red.

"I don't like it" The Australian admitted who wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt underneath his short sheaved zip up orange hoodie. He took a ferocious bite out of a piece of buttered toast, finishing it off before mumbling "But I guess we have no choice."

"It's only one day, Wally." Hoagie reminded Wally causing him to mutter something under his breath as he leant back on the dining chair to stick an empty plate in the sink behind him. Hoagie wore a similar outfit to what he wore the day before only they were cleaner and smelt as if they just came out of the wash, hinting he had more than one outfit like that one.

"Well things should be alot easier seeing as no one can see them. Besides if my own sister couldn't see my younger self, it means no one can, right?" Kuki asked as she brushed her long black locks. Her legs were neatly crossed as she sat on the chair, her black skirt that normally reached just above her knees looking a little short by her sitting position, exposing more of her legs covered in black leggings. Her top was a green checked blouse that had a white strap top hidden underneath.

"Kuki's right, things could have been worse but lucky enough for us we're the only ones who can see them." Abby agreed with her teammate smiling at her as she continued to brush her hair. "Now all we gotta do is tell them that..."

"Tell us what?" A sleep British voice asked as the door was pushed open revealing Sector V.

"Umm...why don't you sit down, then we'll tell you." Abby asked, quickly jumping to her feet realising there wasn't enough seats for them all to sit down. She gestured for the other 3 teens to get up who all obeyed apart from Wally who was too busy playing on his phone to notice his leader's request.

"Wally" Kuki whispered, lightly tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, green eyes full of confusion shooting up to meet hers "Get up" she ordered. Rolling his eyes he groaned as he reluctantly rose from his seat.

All 5 seats around the table were soon taken as the kids helped themselves to some toast that sat on a white plate in the middle of the table while Numbuh 3 reached for the Rainbow Munchies cereal on the side.

"We were discussing about today." Abby declared as she met the demanding eye of Numbuh 1 who briefly looked at her as the other 10year olds ate. "As you know, we're going to school today, meaning we won't be here. So we had a talk and went through our options, but we managed to reach a decision as a group. This received a mix of responses; some thought it was a good idea, some didn't." Mentioning this, she quickly eyed Wally who noticed that the last part was aimed at him. She took a breath before she continued "Point is we don't want you guys to be on your own so we've decided your coming with us." Abby finished the sentence quickly as she closed her eyes; waiting for the reaction she knew was coming.

"WHAT!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "Numbuh 1, are you going to let them do this?" He asked his leader who looked equally surprised and taken back by their request.

"Numbuh 4's right, why do we need to go with you? Why can't we just stay here?" Demanded Numbuh 1 as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"For the same reason as you would" Abby smirked "Trust" She silently laughed to herself, knowing she had just out smarted her old leader.

"But why make us come with you?" Numbuh 1 argued, refusing to admit the teen was right.

"We don't like it anymore than you do" Wally firmly said, also crossing his arms as he leant against the kitchen counters.

"It's just for 1 day...please" Kuki pleaded, her eyes becoming wide and innocent, causing Sector V to nod absent mindedly like they were put into a trance by her large violet eyes.

"Good" Abby praised as she wondered out of the room to fetch her bag. "You finish eating and we'll meet you outside by our cars."

"Ok, thats just..." He started before he dropped his toast back on his plate in realisation of what his future girlfriend just said "Wait you can drive?"

"Yeah, I know" Hoagie laughed as Wally and Kuki walked out the room "Me and Kuki are learning but Wall and Abs can, but then again what do you expect from the eldest. You'll get used to it, don't worry." Hoagie explained to them just before he too walked away from the table and out the room, leaving the kids shocked at what they just heard.

* * *

"So who's taking who Beatles?" Abby questioned as she, Wally and Kuki waited by the cars.

One car was a small light blue jeep while the other was a dark blue car that had a black stripe across the sides with a thin orange line in the middle of the thicker line.

"I don't mind" He mumbled as he leant against his dark blue car, eyes staring down at his black trainers as he held the keys in his hands. Ever since they had brought up the idea of bringing their young selves with them to school, he seemed a little distant. Unlike what he would do every day, he didn't complain about actually having to go school. But today he only tried his best to stay away from the subject.

"Are you ill?"Abby demanded, raising the tip of her red cap so she could get a better look at his face which looked lost.

"No" He simply answered, eyes shifting nervously and in confusion at the sudden question.

"What's wrong with you then?" She asked, taking note of the blonde's uncomfortable body language.

"Nothing" Wally swallowed difficultly as he raised his head so his eyes met her chocolate ones to reassure her "I'm fine Abs, honestly."

For a moment she didn't look like she believed him as did Kuki who just watching his discomfort made her think back to the conversation she had with him yesterday before they were interrupted by the others. Instead she just watched as Abby scanned his face before shaking her head, shrugging off the feeling that her friend was lying to her.

"Why don't I take the girls?" Abby suggested, smiling as Hoagie walked out of the treehouse. "I mean you do have more room than I do."

"Ok" Wally agreed shortly as he stretched his arms. He watched as Hoagie hugged Abby when he came closer to her which she gladly returned. Seeing this sight caused him to smile at the couple but also made him long for him to be able to do that with Kuki and no one say a word about it. "Are they coming Hoags?"

"Uh, yeah" Hoagie started as he pulled away from Abby's embrace. "They were a bit surprised to hear that you both have a car though. But then again, it's a big adjustment." He chuckled causing the rest of them to laugh with him. "So who am I with?" He asked, directing the question at Abby and Wally.

"Abby's taking the girls so you're with Wally." Kuki answered, staring past Hoagie's head, watching the kids who had just came out of the treehouse, looking at the cars in fascination.

"Cool, that seems fair enough." Hoagie said flashing a grin at Wally who rolled his eyes at his friend. Hoagie then turned his attention towards the young sector V, calling to them "Like what you see?"

They all nodded excitedly, eyes squinting as they came closer because light rays rebounded of the cars into their eyes.

"Better go or we'll be late people." Abby reminded the group while watching the kids who continued to admire the cars. "Girls, you're with me and Kooks." Abby told them gesturing to the jeep that Kuki had just got into the front seat off. Immediately, the younger girls jumped happily into the backseat just as music blasted from Abby's car radio. The owner of the car turned round to see the teenage Japanese playing with the radio, changing the station. "Kooks stop it girl, Abby liked the station as it was before." The capped girl complained as she jumped into the driver's seat next to the Japanese, trying to undo the girl's mistake.

Wally, Hoagie and the 3 10 year olds all piled into the darker vehicle, engine firing up excitedly as Wally started the car while he waited for Abby's car to drive away. Sighing impatiently, he reached for the communicator that Hoagie installed in both teen cars, making it so it was only for the driver to see.

"Are you going to bother moving anytime soon?" He asked as he spoke into it. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw his female teammates jump in surprise at the sudden voice that echoed in her jeep from the identical communicator.

"You letting us go?" She replied once she composed herself. He could only imagine that her eyes would be shocked as he always liked to go first, like it was a race to the school. From behind he could see that the dark girl was looking into the rear view mirror to see the other car.

"I have to, you're blocking me in and I can't get out!" He exclaimed, fingers drumming the steering wheel. He saw her laugh at her mistake before the jeep engine suddenly came to life.

"Sorry, Abby completely forgot!Thought you could get through." The girl apologized before continuing "We'll see you there." She said before the communicator went dead. As this happened, her car drove off around the corner with Wally's closely behind.

"Man, why do I get the feeling that this is going to be such a bad day." Wally sighed to himself.

* * *

The cars drove up into the school grounds, passing students who were getting out of cars or walking to the school building, they also passed an occasional teacher on their search for a parking place. Once they found 2 parking places next to each other, the cars came to a halt. As both parties jumped out their cars, they were locked by the owners as they walked away.

"So how is this going to work?" Numbuh 5 asked the teens who began to walk slower as they approached the area which were full of teens, especially 12th graders like themselves.

"Well, I guess each one of you guys will have to stick with one of us for the day...you know, stick with you older self." Abby explained her plan, quickly stopping to grab her friends before they continued walking. "All apart from you Numbuh 1, you get the choice who you go with." The girl mentioned, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah, we're mostly with at least one of us for today so you guys won't be alone." Hoagie added smiling kindly at the kids before suddenly bursting out laughing.

"Boy what is so funny?" Abby asked her boyfriend, a little surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, but do you seriously expect them." He stopped to point at Numbuh 2 and 4 "to sit through health class with me and Wally." He asked his girlfriend still in a fit of laugher.

"Oh" Abby gasped, realising the down fall in her plan. "When's that for you?"She asked smiling lightly as she watched the smirks grow on the two teenage boy's faces.

"3rd period" Wally declared, chuckling at the thought of 10 year olds in their health class and just how disturbed they would be.

"Right, a minor setback" Abby thought, eyes glaring at the boys as they continued to be amused by their identical thoughts. "Oh grow up" She complained to the boys causing to laugh harder, including Kuki who covered her mouth to hide the laughter. "Don't you start" Abby directed at the girl who immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Kuki giggled causing the kids to look at the 3 hysteric teens in confusion.

"What are they...?" Numbuh 1 begun but was quickly cut off by Abby.

"Don't even go there!" She hissed. "It's something to learn about when you're older." The leader looked at her teammates who still continued to laugh. "ANYWAY!" Abby raised her voice, soon getting the attention of the chuckling teens whose laugher soon died down as they met her gaze. "What I suggest is that Numbuh 2 and 4 come with me and Kuki, and then they can join up with you again later. That alright with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's cool." Wally smiled, his mind still laughing at the joke of earlier. "But when do we...?

"WALLY!" An American girly accent squealed from a distance. All the bodies of the group froze while Wally's mouth turned into a boyish grin.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Kuki mumbled in annoyance, receiving a cold glare from Wally.

"It is" Abby and Hoagie groaned, looking straight at the person who called.

It was a stunning 17 year old girl who was currently walking towards them. They could already tell from a distance that she had a ___porcelain face with the perfect skin_. Beautiful layered dark brown hair looked a deep shade of red when the light hit it. Her naturally straight hair reached just past her small shoulders. Her dark fringe obstructed one of her hazel eyes that shone with happiness, highlighted by her black mascara and misty eye shadow. Her lips were coated in light pink lip gloss that gleamed in the sun's rays as white teeth appeared in a form of a grin. She wore a blouse that was a very light pink in colour and had a few top buttons undone easily showing some cleavage causing guys to fall to her feet. Her black mini skirt clung to her thin figure, showing her long legs that proudly strutted towards the group, hips swaying as if she was dancing to some beat that played in her head, high black heels clicking across the concrete with every step.

"Hey!" Wally greeted as she came closer to the group, only meters from them now. Once she was close enough she enveloped him in a hug before passionately attacking his lips with her glittering ones.

The teens looked away as they kissed while 5 small figures in front of them stood in shock, mouths hanging wide open for different reasons; Numbuh 5 was purely in shock, the boys drooled at the sight of the beauty in front of them, Numbuh 4 was a mix of both Numbuh 5 and the other boys reactions while Numbuh 3 was in envy.

As they pulled away the unknown girl snuggled her face into his neck while resting her head on his shoulder as he embraced her.

"Hey babe" She finally greeted while muttering into his neck. "You alright?" Her black outlined eyes shot daggers at the Japanese who simply stared back, trying her best to push her jealousy to the side for one moment.

"I'm good, you?" He asked smiling as he pulled away from her, breaking the stare between her and Kuki.

"Not too bad, happier you here though." She smiled sweetly as her arms began to snake around his waist tightly as she pressed her body to his right arm. She turned her attention to the 3 teens with the blonde, not noticing the kids as to her they were just an empty space. "Hi!" She gave Abby and Hoagie a small childish wave, completely ignoring Kuki. Her long slim fingers which had a number of rings on them brushed lightly against each other as she gave the action. She didn't wait for an answer as she instantly turned her gaze back to Wally "You want to go inside babe? You know, somewhere a little quieter." She flirtatiously suggested while running her long pink finger nails along his muscled arm.

"Umm...ok" He answered obediently, worried about the consequences if he said no, remembering how much of a temper she had just like himself. He looked at his friends for a moment, smiling weakly, almost apologetic. "Do you mind?"

"Course not" Abby said, taking a glance at Kuki who couldn't look Wally in the eye unlike the rest of them. "You go"

"Cool" Wally replied as he was pulled away from them by the girl at his arm, dragging him to the old school building. "I'll see you 1st period Abby!" He called getting no time to bid them goodbye.

"Yeah, later Wally!" Abby called back, watching the blonde until he was out of sight.

There was a short awkward pause between them after the departure of the blonde but it soon broke after the younger blonde hesitantly spoke.

"Who was that?" Numbuh 4 asked, shocked at the unknown attractive female who had just abducted his older self.

"Claire" Abby answered simply; praying that he wouldn't ask her who she was as it was something the hand to hand combat teen should have told him about.

"Oh" He gasped, causing Abby to exhale in relief until his face scrunched up in confusion "Who's Claire?"

Abby's eyes widened at the statement. Sure she had the feeling that the boy wasn't told about the big part of her friend's life, she was certain he would have taken it worse if he did.

"You mean he never told you about Claire?" He disbelievingly asked him, he shook his head no in response. "Claire Bates?" No again. "Anything about a girlfriend?" She asked him desperately, hoping she was just going to jog his memory and for the boy to suddenly remember that Wally had mentioned it. But her hopes where shattered when he once again indicated no.

"Uh oh" Hoagie mumbled quietly, suddenly fearing for his friend at his stupidity.

"Uh oh indeed" Abby muttered, her kind eyes flashing into one of annoyance. "Abby is going to kill him!" She shouted, her foot scraping the ground as she stamped her foot angrily.

"Are you going to tell us who she is?" Numbuh 1 asked suspiciously. "Or are you going to hide that from us too?"

Abby looked at the 2 teens who stood on both sides of her, wanting advise from them which she knew she wouldn't get. Kuki looked like she wanted nothing to do with the conversation so Hoagie came to his girlfriends rescue.

"Claire is Wally's girlfriend." He declared solemnly. The words 'Girlfriend', 'Claire' and 'Wally' sent shivers down Kuki's spine and felt like daggers were piercing her heart every time she heard them in the same sentence.

"Girlfriend?" The kids exclaimed together, looking towards the school building where the couple had gone earlier. Numbuhs 3 and 4 had a very similar look on their faces, but for different reasons; both mouths were hanging open, Numbuh 4 in shock just like Numbuh 3 who also had a look of jealousy and anger.

"I'm sorry; I thought he might have said something. You know, during that talk you and him had." Abby told Numbuh 4 who was shaking his head in disbelief, shoving his hands further into his hoodie pocket in discomfort.

"When?" He asked the teen, teeth grinding in annoyance of his older self.

"They've been together for 8 months." Abby admitted, watching Kuki at the corner of her eye whose head was tilted down was tilted towards the floor, her eyes closed as she tried to block out the conversation that was so painful for her to listen to. "How that is we have no idea."

"What do you mean by that?" Numbuh 3 asked curiously, hoping to get as much information about this girl who she didn't like already. Hoagie cleared his throat as he prepared to speak.

"Well she's a little..." He started before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Claire is the most popular, annoying, loud mouthed vile girl in the whole school who doesn't deserve Wally's time." Kuki explained angrily, her voice fierce as she defined the girl. Since the subject of Claire started amongst the group, she had chosen to stay quiet until now.

Everyone stared at her, shocked at what they had just heard from the mouth of Kuki Sanban. They knew she could get angry but she was never usually this harsh. This was more of a shock to the 10 year olds as they it didn't sound like anything she would normally say or what they could imagine to hear from her.

"She's basically summed her up in one." Hoagie laughed nervously, trying to break the awkwardness.

"What makes her so bad?" Numbuh 2 asked "She's beautiful." This comment caused Numbuh 3 to send him a fiery glare and Numbuh 5 to hit him with her red cap. "Ow! What was that for?" In return he got no response from his future girlfriend.

"Claire is kinds what Kuki said." Abby explained. "Popular, loud, flirtatious, attention seeking bitch."

"ABBY!" Hoagie laughed covering his girlfriend's mouth playfully. "Not in front of the kids."

"Sorry, Abby forgot." The African American apologized to the kids. "But it's all true."

"So if she's such a b..." Numbuh 1 started before being interrupted by Hoagie.

"Don't say it!" Hoagie hissed through his chuckles. "It's a bad word, a very bad word."

"What does it mean?" Numbuh 1 quizzed curiously, glaring through his glasses.

"Just say horrible, it's a nicer way to put it." Abby suggested, shaking her head shamefully in embarrassment. "You'll know what it means when you're older...hopefully. Just don't ever repeat it."

"Ok then, if she's so...horrible why does Wally like her? I'm sure he wouldn't like someone like that, especially if you don't even like her." Numbuh 1 queried, remembering how the blonde fighter would usually take an instant dislike anyone, even if the rest of the group liked them.

"Well he didn't like her at first." Hoagie admitted, looking around the grounds for any sign of his Australian friend.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 2 questioned, head tilting to the side in confusion. In response his teen self sighed.

"Well I guess I could tell you." He hesitantly said, looking for Abby for help.

"Might as well" She mumbled in disgust. "Not like he's going to ever tell them, not now anyway."

After receiving the comment from Abby to continue he did. "Ok, well it all started about 9 months."

_*FLASHBACK 1*_

"_Why do they have to do this?" Wally angrily asked, walking down the empty school hallway with his best friend Hoagie. They were already late to their science class all thanks to Wally who was reluctant to get to the particular class._

"_You know why." Hoagie sighed answering his friend's question, not sure if it was rhetorical or if he was meant to answer it. "I personally don't blame Mrs Robson for changing the seating plan. The class is manic, especially with you there."_

"_Yeah, she really does hate my guts. But what can I say? She hates me and I hate her." Wally chuckled, his feet scuffing across the floor, attempting to get to the class even slower than they were going. "But I swear, if she sticks us in register order, I will personally murder her." He angrily declared, his accent becoming stronger as he got mad. _

"_Why's that?" Hoagie asked as they came closer to the lab._

"_Cause it means I will be stuck next to __HER__ again." The Australian said through his teeth. _

"_I don't get you, what's so bad about her?" At this question, Hoagie received a strange look from the blonde. "I mean, I know she's a bit on a..."_

"_Bitch?" Wally finished quickly. "Slut maybe? Or both?"_

"_Yeah those things I suppose, but she can't be that bad to sit next to can she?" Especially when she's on her own." He pointed out, glancing at his friend who had slowed down his walking pace as the classroom was in sight._

"_Hoagie, I've had to sit next to her for like 4 of my classes. I don't think I could handle a 5__th __cause she's is annoying as hell!" He hissed angrily._

"_Well maybe Miss Robson will take pity on you, seeing as she doesn't like her as much as you do." Hoagie reassured as they reached the lab door, chuckling slightly at his friends face._

"_The day that happens, will be the day I admit I actually like rainbow monkeys." Wally seriously said, clicking the door handle down ready to open it. Hoagie laughed at his friend's words before pausing. _

"_You were joking right?" You don't like them really do you?"_

"_Of course I was joking dumb ass." Wally grunted at Hoagie's foolishness as he swung open the door to the lab. Him and Hoagie walked in to meet the sight of 20 students standing around quietly, faces swivelled to turn to the source of the noise along with the glare of Mrs Robson._

_Mrs Robson was a woman in her 50's who mostly wore boring clothes of smart attire. Her black going grey hair was placed in a tight bun, her white blouse didn't really match her long dull brown skirt and her old chunky brown shoes. She wasn't exactly labelled the nicest teacher in the school; in fact it was the exact opposite. If you were a good student you would get on fine, if not then you could expect detentions and lots of them. _

"_Nice for you to join us boys." She bitterly greeted, watching the 2 boys hesitantly walk into her domain. She stood up straight at the front the class, a brown shoe tapped the ground and her arms were crossed, unimpressed with the 2 students._

"_Sorry Mrs Robson." They Chorused in a monotone voice, nearly scaring themselves on how much they sounded like the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. _

"_Apology accepted." She hissed glaring at the two suspiciously, at Wally in particular."Anyway you're just in time for the new seating arguments."_

"_Oh good" Wally muttered sarcastically._

"_What was that Mr Beatles?" The teacher asked quickly, sounding very annoyed at the blonde even though he had been in the room for less than 2 minutes._

"_Nothing" He faked an innocent smile at her. She stared at him coldly for a moment before she continued to speak to the class. At this sight, his smile quickly changed into a frown._

"_As I was saying." Mrs Robson explained. "Due to the despicable behaviour of the class at the moment; even if it is only the beginning of the year, I have arranged a seating plan. If this doesn't work out, I will rearrange it again, but otherwise there are no exceptions of moving or changing seats." As she continued to describe her diabolical plan to the class, her voice pierced through the ears of the students. "You will also be happy to know it's in register order."_

_At this comment the class groaned. Hoagie chuckled to himself, eyeing the blonde whose hands clenched into fists and his face twisted in anger._

"_Well at least I'll be in the front row." Wally whispered, causing Hoagie to become confused by his words. Seeing this, Wally continued with a serious expression pasted on his handsome face. "I'm at a close range to hit her with something." Hoagie's face turned into a large grin as he struggled to hold in his laughter._

_As the teacher read out the first 2 names of the register and were assigned to their seats, Wally waited for his name to be read out along with the person who would be his new lab partner._

"_Wallabee Beatle, you sit here" Mrs Robson pointed to the desk behind her, second desk at front of the class, "And you will be sat with..."_

"_Wait for it." Wally whispered to Hoagie, praying the next name wouldn't be the one he thought it would be._

"_Claire Bates" Mrs Robson called out as she looked for the girl in question and waited for the two to come forward._

"_Damn" Wally cursed under his breath as he slowly wondered to his seat, receiving a glare from the older woman._

_The brunette however instantly strutted to her seat proudly the moment her name was called out. Black heels loudly hitting the floor, echoing around the room as if a horse was there. _

"_And please wear appropriate shoes to my lesson, Miss Bates" Mrs Robson ordered, eyeing the thin heels on the girls feet._

"_Sure Miss, whatever you say." The girl muttered quickly, flashing a dazzling pink lip stick smile at the woman before hopping up onto the stool next her new handsome lab partner. "Hi, seems like I'm next to you again. Isn't that great?" She said happily at the blonde glaring._

_Every time she said that to him, he couldn't help but think that for a popular girl, she was so stupid to say something like that to him._

"_Yeah...great." He sarcastically said to her causing her smile to fade as she noticed how sarcastic he was being. Wally looked around to find where Hoagie was sat who luckily for him was sat at the desk directly behind his own. Next to him was Muffy Jenkins who Wally had to admit was better than what he was stuck with seeing as she didn't talk much. _

"_Umm... I'm sorry but why don't you like me? Everyone likes me." Claire ordered, shocked at the fact at someone didn't like her especially a male._

"_Where can I start?" Wally pondered "There are lots of thing wrong with you, but if you want it short...you're just too annoying." He hissed._

"_Well..." She started; quickly looking around the room to make sure Mrs Robson was a good distance away from her before lowering her feminine voice into a harsh whisper."If you don't like me, then I don't like you. And if it would make your life easier, I won't talk to you anymore, ok?"_

"_Good" He whispered back bitterly."You will be doing me a big favour." He turned away from her, just in time for the teacher to begin her lesson, leaving Claire with mouth wide open in surprise, scoffing disbelievingly next to him. _

_*END FLASHBACK 1*_

"So he really hated her?" Numbuh 3 asked who was astonished by the tale Hoagie just told the group.

"Yeah, couldn't stand the girl! But none of us quite understood how it changed so quickly." Hoagie sighed as he reminisced.

"How quick?" Numbuh 4 curiously asked, intrigued by the story.

"About 3 weeks" Abby estimated "3 weeks to get him under her spell." At this comment Kuki's eyes looked saddened as she tilted her head to the floor, black hair tumbling over her face gracefully.

"How did that happen?" Numbuh 3 asked, staring at her older self who didn't return the gaze.

"Something about that science project." Hoagie sighed as he watched Kuki who looked completely miserable.

_*FLASHBACK 2*_

_The canteen was filled with hungry teenagers, voices shouting and hundreds of different conversations echoing throughout the large room that was cramped full on rows of tables which teens feasted off. In the middle, sat 3 teens who were trying their best to block out the complaints of their Aussie friend._

"_I mean she is so annoying!" He whined, pausing to shovel a mouthful of his sandwich into his mouth. "I can't believe I have to work with her for this cruddy project too. Mrs Robson really does have it in for me, sometimes I can't believe she's married."_

"_Come on Wally, Claire can't be that bad. Besides, Abby thought you weren't going to talk to her anymore." The girl queried, watching as the teenage beauty in question grab a tray and order her food while chatting to her friends, helping herself happily to the salad on offer. All the other girls quickly cleared the path for her, completely afraid of the girl including some of the boys who found her charming yet intimidating. _

"_Harder than it looks, when you sit next to her for loads of your lessons." He mumbled, glaring at 2 boys who passed by eyeing Kuki who obliviously sat sipping her orange juice. "And not bad?" You don't know the half of it. All she talks about is girl stuff and bitches about everyone. She doesn't shut up!"_

"_Yeah, I would quiet down a bit if I were you unless you want her to hear." Hoagie advised, looking towards the canteen kitchen._

"_Why's that?" He asked finishing his sandwich grumpily._

"_Cause she's coming this way now." He replied removing his gaze and eating a piece of his own lunch._

"_What?" Wally asked as he followed Hoagie gaze earlier. He was right she was coming... coming towards them. "Shit, what does she want? Why is she coming to talk to me? Doesn't she have anyone better to annoy rather than me?" He hissed at Hoagie who just chuckled as the girl with tray in hand approached the table so she stood next to Wally. She told her friends she would meet them at a table in a minute so they continued to walk. _

"_Hi guys!" She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at all of them except Kuki who she just narrowed her hazel eyes at. All hastily smiled back at the popular teen that had never spoken to them before but acted as if she had knew them for years. "Umm... Wally just wanted to ask if you were free after school as I thought we could do research...on the project." She suggested innocently, her eyes battering lightly as she blinked at the blonde. _

"_Why tonight?" He mumbled, reaching for his can of soda and swigging some down his throat. _

"_Cause I want it to be, but off course your free so I'll meet you by your locker ok?" She asked quickly not waiting for him to answer. _

"_I suppose to get it over with" He reluctantly agreed removing the empty can from his mouth. _

"_Cool, see you after school then" She smiled flirtatiously before walking away with a spring in her step to join her popular friends. The moment she was gone, Wally slammed the empty can onto the table causing it to dent slightly._

"_What can I say dude" Hoagie laughed "Game over."_

_*END FLASHBACK 2*_

_*FLASHBACK 3*_

_What you doing? That's wrong!" Wally informed Claire as they sat at a glass table inside her house. He had to admit that her house was very nice; he had expected it be but never this nice. _

_They were currently in the lounge which was modern and had a black and white theme to it. The chairs were black leather and all surfaces were glass. The black tiled lino floor had a white rug with a bold black abstract pattern on it. The wallpaper shared the same pattern as the rug making it match very well and look quite fashionable. She had originally suggested going upstairs to her room but he immediately declined, saying it was probably too girly and pink. She insisted it wasn't but judging by the shade of red her porcelain face went, he predicted he was right. _

_At the moment they were alone in the house; her parents were at work, her younger sister was at a friend's house and her older brother had recently moved out since he started university. _

"_What do you mean it's wrong?"She exclaimed glancing at him as she leaned over her pink laptop. "We're meant to be researching biology; it's not physics is it?"_

"_Really?" He asked her, feeling slightly humiliated that he just got his facts wrong. Slumping into the leather back chair, he checked his phone, trying to distract himself from the brunette who had her pink tongue between her teeth as she smirked triumphantly._

"_I feel so sorry for your girlfriend." She sighed as she turned her attention back to the laptop, reading off the screen._

"_Girlfriend?" He queried, raising a blonde eyebrow at her._

"_Yup" he replied shortly. At his silence, she looked at him while he was still slouching. "Presuming you have one of course."_

"_Well..." He started shuffling nervously, but h didn't need to say anything as she gasped. _

"_No way! You don't have a girlfriend!" She leaned backwards into the chair, looking straight ahead out of the window. "Wow"_

"_What's that meant to mean?" He asked, observing her shocked expression._

"_Well, I just thought that you would have a girlfriend, judging by your looks I thought you would get snapped up instantly. Seeing as you are actually quite good looking." Claire complimented, turning her body round to face him, legs squeaking against the leather as she moved. "Oh well, guess I would have to say I feel sorry for your past girlfriends." She looked at his face again to see his unchanged expression. "You must have had at least one."_

"_How many do you think I've had?" He asked, interested to her answer._

"_About 5...4 maybe." Claire estimated, She suddenly heard him chuckle and looked at his green orbs._

"_3?" He shook his head_

"_2?" Nothing_

"_1?" She squeaked, he just blinked blankly at her. In shock, she loudly gasped. "Get out! No way! You have to be kidding me." She leaned her head against the back of the chair as she sat. "I don't believe that." There was silence for a while until Wally interrupted._

"_Can we please get on with this?" He asked impatiently, picking up the pen on the desk and opening a work book. He was sure he would remember this moment, the time Wally Beatles asked to do some work. If he told Hoagie, he was certain the American wouldn't believe him. _

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." She leaned back to work on the forgotten laptop. They worked in silence for a couple of minutes until Claire once again broke it. "You must have been kissed." She wondered aloud._

"_What?" He asked, lifting the pen up from the paper in irritation._

"_Have you kissed anyone before?" She asked, smiling an amused smile at him._

"_I thought you said we would do some work?" He reminded her, slouching in the chair once again._

"_No, you did, now answer my question." The brunette impatiently demanded. "Have you kissed anyone?" She repeated pressing for an answer._

"_Does it count if someone kisses you?" He asked her as he fiddled with the pen in his hand._

"_I guess it does. How did that happen?" She smiled, long fingers quickly tapping the keyboard as she typed._

"_I just saved her from..." The blonde paused, suddenly he couldn't say anything about the organisation he was in to anyone non operative as it would completely blow his cover. He swiftly recovered from his fault and changed his answer. "A situation."_

_She suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him, pouting slightly before shaking of that suspicious feel she had over the handsome male._

"_Lucky girl, any other times?" She continued, attempting to get as much information about him as she could so she could get closer to him._

"_Spin the bottle?" He mumbled, eyebrows rising as he asked her._

"_Depends, How old were you?" False nails danced over the glass as she listened to him, her eyes occasionally shifted from his eyes to his mouth._

"_15" He simply answered while staring out the window, not noticing her glances._

"_Suppose that counts" She admitted reluctantly. "Was it a peck, kiss or a snog?"_

"_A kiss" The Aussie laughed "I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this. I'm beginning to sound like a girl."_

"_Well your stuck with it now" Claire giggled "So I'm guessing it was at a party, so what's left for me to ask is...who was it with?" _

_He nervously leant forward so his elbows were against the glass before he answered._

"_Kuki"_

_Claire's head jerked as if she had just been slapped in the face. "You mean that Japanese girl your friends with? She asked astonished, getting a nod from Wally she continued "But she's your friend!"_

"_Exactly, it was as awkward as hell as you can imagine." He agreed. He reminisced to himself on how good that first kiss was and how glad he was when he found out it would be with his first crush. Snapping himself out of his deep thought, he looked at the girl. "Now can we please do some work, I want to go home."_

"_Where do you have to be?"_

"_Home, hanging out with my friends, anything that doesn't involve doing work that's for sure." _

"_Whatever" She gave in reluctantly as she picked up a book."Still can't believe you haven't had a girlfriend yet." She declared aloud. _

"_Well most people aren't like you are they" He grumbled causing her to shoot a glare at him which he didn't notice. He had started to copy a passage from one of the text books, slowly giving up hope of managing to do any work over Claire's constant talking._

"_I know a few people who would date you, you know that?" She informed him as she read._

"_Really" He answered in a monotone, now very uninterested of what she had to say. "That nice"_

"_I mean like I said, your good looking...very good looking actually." She commented flirtatiously. "You're a bit harsh but it's nothing a girlfriend couldn't tame a little. That is if you had the right girl of course." She once again glanced at him, a mischievous glint in her eye as she licked her smiling pink lips._

"_Right" He said in the same tone, now beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable about where the conversation was heading. He chose not to continue talking to her causing her to quiet down. _

_Silence filled the house, nearly creating a spooky atmosphere for them both. Only the sound of a pen scratching against the paper and pages turning existed. After a period of silence, the boy hears the girl sigh to herself as she turned the page._

"_I would" She whispered but loud enough so he could hear her. The statement caused him to freeze; pen pausing as it hovered above the page and emeralds eyes slowly meeting the gaze of her hazel seductive orbs._

"_What?" He squeaked, sitting up to pack away his things, feeling a sudden urge in his brain telling him that he should go._

"_I said I would, date you that is" She repeated confidently, shifting closer to him making him flinch. Inside her head, she was laughing at him and his nervousness, never seeing this side of him before."I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before Wally."_

"_Noticed what?" He asked. Half of him was curious of what she had to say and half of him thought of Kuki and the nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him to make a run for it before something happened that he would regret later._

_Claire laughed but not in a horrible way as she would usually. It was more of an amused and flirtatious laugh, close to a giggle._

"_That I..." She leaned closer to a stunned Wally, her chin nearly resting on his orange covered shoulder as she affectionately whispered "really, really like you Wallabee Beatles."_

_The room was quiet as Wally sat speechless of what the most popular girl in the school just said to him. Was it a joke? Did she mean it? Random thoughts filled his head so he couldn't think straight. Eventually after the shocked silence, he said the first descent thing that sprung to mind since the revelation._

"_Umm...I really have to go." He hesitantly declared, laughing nervously as he rose from the leather seat. He knew what he was doing would hurt her but he was so bewildered right now he didn't know what to do. Claire still sat in the seat next to him, mouth falling open slowly as the male reached for his bag. _

"_I take it you don't feel the same way. How disappointing." She sighed, her voice sounding sad but her face showed the opposite as her mouth was twitched into a small smile. He didn't look at her so he didn't answer her either and knowing she won't get a response out of him she continued. "I'll see you out then."_

_As she raised from her seat, her short black skirt become slightly longer, revealing less of her black tights that covered her tanned legs. Walking towards the front door, she stopped as she waited for him to appear; when he did she started to open the door to let him out. Unlike what she thought, he didn't run straight away but waited. _

"_Don't worry about it" She assured him "I'll get over it." Biting her lip stick covered lips slightly. _

"_Ok" He muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So I'll see you to..." He was interrupted as she leaned forward and placed her lips round is. As his eyes widened in shock, her hands slid around his neck to hold him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until she pulled away. Claire smiled seductively at him as she took one step back so she was inside her house._

"_See you tomorrow" She bid him goodbye affectionately. Before he could answer, she slowly shut the door, leaving the stunned teenager outside her door. Once the white door clicked shut, she leaned against the door and grinned in delight. She had finally got the guy she always wanted._

_*END FLASHBACK 3*_

"The next day they started going out together and they've been together ever since." Abby told them. "But why he gave in so easily, I will never know."

"How do you know all this? You weren't there!" Numbuh 4 demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He told me" Hoagie interjected "He usually tells me everything he wants to but if he doesn't I find out anyway. I have my sources." He grinned at the kids who returned the smile including Kuki whose mouth turned into a weak smile.

"Yeah, Wally's not really good at keeping secrets. You can always tell when something's up." Abby muttered as she looked at her silver watch. "We better ,make a slow move guys" She jerked her head towards the building causing the teens to nod as they started to wander towards the school, the young Sector V walking next to them.

As they walked, Abby explained the plan to them all "Ok, so here's how it's going to work, we can't talk to you much during school and definitely not classes so it means you're just going to have to sit tight or talk amongst yourselves. It's nothing personal to you guys but we just can't talk aloud when it looks like we're alone...that will be weird. But we'll try and speak to you when we can...somehow, but we definitely will during break and lunch"

While speaking, she suddenly noticed how close they had got to the school so she stopped turning round to face the group. Her sudden stop caused Hoagie to give her a look "Sorry needed to stop to speak to them" She answered his non verbal question before she continued, keeping an eye on other teens that walked past. "Anyway, seeing as Wally as gone walk about with Miss Popular, you" She pointed to Numbuh 4 "are coming with me as he's in my history class, which when he speaks to her Abby will murder him. "Abby muttered lowering her voice to avoid attracting unwanted attention. As she turned to walk towards the building, she was stopped by Kuki who looked slightly better already.

"Abs, I don't understand what's happening...whose going with who again?" The Japanese asked her friend timidly, noticing how annoyed she was right now.

"Yeah same here, you lost me" Hoagie admitted followed by the nods of the children from the past.

"Oh, sorry" The dark girl apologized, turning back round to face them. "Basically 5 and 4 with me and eventually Wally while you two have 3, 2 and 1. Unless Numbuh 1 wants to join us" She gestured to Numbuh 4 and 5 who stood by her side. "But you might find English class more interesting than history." She told him, remembering it was his favourite and best subject.

"Then I will follow you advice" Numbuh 1 obeyed, adjusting his sunglasses in the blazing sun.

Abby nodded, accepting his choice "Alright, we clear everyone?" She received thumbs up all members causing her to happily smile. "Good, then let's get this day over with." She muttered as they continued to walk in the direction they had before, this time disappearing into the crowd of teens.

* * *

**First instalment done!**

**I know there is alot of Abby speaking and alot of stuff about Wally in this chapter, if you don't like it I'm really sorry. The Wally bit was intended but Abby speaking alot was a coincidence, I promise. I also apologize if Kuki and Wally are out of character terribly.**

**Please don't kill me about Claire (sorry if anyone out there is called Claire Bates, I just thought it was a good name) I mean there had to be some complication along the lines. If no one gets her at the moment you will understand soon why they hate her so much soon. **

**And Wally still little odd, but it will be revealed in a few chapters time (Unless of course you have worked it out already, so if any of you review tell me what you think.)**

**The cars...just so you know, I'm not a car expert so I had no ideas what to give them. Obviously with this being set in the future, I couldn't give them any names so bellow are examples of how I sort of imagined them to be or what I based them on. (Sorry is they are terrible cars but I had no clue)**

***Abby's-./dealer_sites/car_pix/SUZUKI_JEEP_003_**

***Wally'/store/images/2005_Chevrolet_Cavaliercoupe_ext_ (Imagine a darkish blue)**

**Please go to the next chapter is you want to find out what happens next.**


	6. Classroom Rage

**I won't bore you with another explanation as I said it all in the last chapter So I will just say to you, here's part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.

* * *

**

**Classroom Rage**

"Have I ever told you, you're a good kisser?" Claire asked, smiling flirtatiously at her boyfriend as she leaned leisurely against the grey locker next to his, not caring if the owner of the locker came or not. She watched him search his untidy locker for a history book with no luck so far.

"Yeah you do" The Aussie grinned as he chucked his school bag on the shiny smooth floor of the hallway. "Especially after a kiss."

"Kiss!" She scoffed "More like a snog, or make out...kiss is too simple." Her pink fingers gently touched the metal door as he looked inside.

"You like using those words don't you." He chuckled, grabbing 2 books from under a pile of rubbish in his locker and shovelled them into his navy blue bag.

"Like I said, too simple." The brunette smirked as she slammed the locker door for him which he locked afterwards. As Wally bent down to collect his bag off the floor, she took the chance to check out his butt before he stood up again. When he did, she walked closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, something she could never resist doing. Pulling away from him, she noticed something different about her boyfriend's attitude, almost like he was distracted which she decided to ignore.

As they stood by the lockers for a moment, Claire started to talk, getting into a deep conversation about her friend and a new boyfriend. Bitching about them behind their backs. As she constantly spoke in great detail, Wally began to tune her out of his head so he could barely hear her, his own problems flooding in instead. To pretend he was listening, he every so often made a noise to show he understood.

"You ok babe?" She asked him, but not in a concerned tone but more of a frustrated one as she watched him snap out of his trance. "You didn't look like you were listening to a word I was saying about Susie and her boyfriend". She stopped to make quotation marks with her fingers at the word 'boyfriend' before tapping her high heeled feet impatiently, waiting for Wally to answer her.

"I was listening" He insisted, leaning against his locker to face her. "And I'm fine, you asked me that already."

"I did?" She asked, scrunching up her small nose as she tried to recall before shaking it off, not caring anymore as she continued with her story. "Anyway, as I was saying, her boyfriend has got to be a fake, no offense to her or anything but she's just not very pretty and I think the only way she would be able to get a boyfriend is if she paid them to be and..."

As she continued to ramble, Wally rolled his eyes and move towards his first class, his talkative girlfriend following him. Other females dodged round her as they heard the echo of her heels in the hallway, not wanting to be her next victim.

* * *

Abby and Numbuh's 5 and 4 entered the classroom and were met with the sound of chattering teenagers. This was daunting for both young operatives, any of these teens could be enemies to them but yet they had to just try and ignore them. It was nearly impossible not to.

"Right" Abby said aloud as she dropped her black bag to the floor and sat at her desk. Luckily, the person she sat next to was on the other side of the room talking to his friends where he would be until the teacher walked in so she took the opportunity to quickly talk to the kids. "If you sit at the back; you'll be out of the way then." The two operatives nodded and just began to walk away until Abby added "Oh and Claire's in this class too so don't bother talking to Wally." After giving them the advice she turned round to face the front as she heard the door open. Mr Cartright strolled into the room, holding 2 large folders with him.

Mr Cartright was one of the laid back teachers of the school; he was easy to get along with and didn't have a go at the students very much unless it was something very bad. He had a semi bold head, which reminded Abby of Numbuh 1 when she first met the teacher, not actually noticing the light brown hair that was around his head but leaving the top bare. He wore brown cord trousers and a checked shirt that had the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with one of his long bright colourful ties he would wear every day.

Numbuh's 5 and 4 sighed as they gloomily walked to the back of the class, chucking themselves to the so their backs were against the white wall. They listened to the teacher go through the long list of names in the register before the door burst open revealing Wally and Claire.

"Late again I see" Mr Cartright pointed out, not looking up from the register once. As he ticked off the late students he raised his head and pointed to the desk a couple of seats away from Abby "Take a seat please."

They both slumped into the blue plastic chairs, bags landing on the floor as they mumbled a quick apology. When they were sat down, Mr Cartright continued to take the register before starting his history lesson.

Wally looked around the room, not paying attention to his lecturer. He saw his and Abby's child forms sitting not far from him against the wall on his right. They were too busy to notice him looking at them as they were talking. He then turned in Abby's direction but he wished he hadn't.

Abby was giving him a murderous look, one which made him think if looks could really kill he would be very dead right now. He had never really seen her look so mad, she only looked like this if she was really pissed off or just plain angry about something. The dark girl only looked at him for what must have been 2 seconds before she turned to the front of the class.

Confused, he shook his head lightly; blonde hair moving side to side gracefully while thoughts ran through his head. He was interrupted by his phone which vibrated in his trouser pocket. Surprised, he surveyed the room to check if anyone had heard it which no one did. Slyly, he removed his mobile from his jeans and touched the screen to find a message from Hoagie. Seeing this, he tapped the read option to view his message.

'_Warning, Abs is rly pissed off with u so watch your back!'_

Upon reading this, he turned his attention to Abby who was listening to the teacher and writing notes from what he was saying. Immediately, Wally text Hoagie back.

'_K y?' _He pressed send and got an instant reply within a minute.

'_Find out break'_

This made Wally nervous; knowing that to get Abby like this someone must have done something really bad. That person he guessed was him. She was usually the clam leader who always kept her cool, but that wasn't who she wasn't now.

Choosing not to text back, he locked his phone, placing it back in his pocket with one thought in mind.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 and 5 watched the teens in silence, eyes darting between the two desks. The only thing they could hear was the teacher's voice droning on, nearly making them fall asleep just listening to it. After awhile Numbuh 5 spoke.

"So...girlfriend, hey?" She muttered to the blonde who was staring at his future girlfriend who was flirting with his older self while avoiding been seen by Mr Cartright.

"Yeah" He replied shortly, fidgeting as he tried to find a comfortable sitting position.

"You sure he didn't say anything?" She asked her fellow operative as she looked around the room.

"I asked him" He mumbled to reassure her "I said if there was anything important he needed to tell me and he said no."

"Ok" She said, turning to face the front. Suddenly her frown cracked into a smile "Numbuh 5 always thought you would end up with Numbuh 3." She declared, nudging his elbow jokingly.

"So did I" The answer came out so quick and effortlessly his face turned red from his blush. To recover from his blunder, he coughed "I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Boy you just gave yourself away!" She laughed. "Numbuh 5's not deaf, blind or stupid either. Besides, she can't imagine you with anyone else." The comment caused him to laugh.

"What about you and Numbuh 2? I never saw that coming!" Numbuh 4 smirked triumphantly as he watched her falter.

"Well I guess it's nice to know he would eventually move on from Cree." The 2nd in commend said quickly not really wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, by moving onto her sister! That's a good move!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he laughed causing her to smile.

"Stop it, you're dodging the subject!" Numbuh 5 complained as she read his mind knowing that was exactly what he was doing."Numbuh 5 thought something was going on between him and Kuki though." She admitted seeing him calm down from his laughter. "Seriously"

"You did?" He asked curiously, part of him was glad that he wasn't the only one who had noticed the different communication between the 2 teens. He thought perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, making him see what he wanted to believe.

"You telling me it never crossed your tiny brain?" The capped girl chuckled in disbelief. "That's a lie and you know it."

"Alright, I did ask" Numbuh 4 reluctantly admitted looking at his older self who was writing something in a book. "But he said no...They're just good friends."

"Numbuh 5 will let you off. She just really wants to go home." The spy confided in him.

"Me too" The Aussie agreed. "It's too weird being here." The girl made a grunt noise showing her agreement.

"Just one more day Numbuh 4. We'll be home by the end of the day." She reassured him also praying that she would be right.

* * *

With the 1st lesson over with, the next period went smoothly and quickly. Before they knew it, it was break and they were all sat outside on a brown brick wall apart from one teen. The teen they needed to speak to the most.

"Where is he?" Abby asked, her fingers the rough texture of the bricks.

"Probably with Claire" Kuki quietly suggested as her legs lightly swung back and forth, knocking her heels against the wall every time they swung backwards.

"Yeah, well when he gets here, Abby is going to wring his neck." She declared though her teeth. As if on cue, Wally appeared by their side.

"Hi!" He cheerfully greeted opening a pack of crisps and putting one into his mouth. He didn't noticing the warning look Hoagie gave him, attempting to remind him of the text he had feared his friend had forgotten. "Good day so far?"

"Good day?" Abby repeated bitterly. "No I bloody well haven't had a good day!" She exploded while glaring at him. Wally did look as if he was going to sit down but now he hesitated seeing her mood, choosing to stand instead.

"What's up with you?" He asked, shocked at her outburst. He then realised that was a bad question to ask as he suddenly remembered his text.

"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with YOU! Abby raised her voice but tried her best not to cause a scene. "Why didn't you tell him? He needed to know!"

"Tell who what?" Wally demanded, sticking a crisp into his mouth.

"Him!" She hissed as she pointed to Numbuh 4 who was leaning against the wall which was taller than him as he listened to the argument. "He didn't know about Claire, cause you never bothered to tell him. Now imagine how great it feels telling someone something which you know you defiantly shouldn't be saying, huh!"

There was a small silence as they waited for the Australian to answer her. His green eyes widened in surprise as he felt his body stiffen.

"I didn't?" He asked slowly causing the other teens to shake their heads. "Oh shit" He muttered to himself, lowering his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, I thought I said..."

"Why didn't you?" Kuki questioned, eyes rising to meet his.

"I...forgot" He replied uncertainly, confused by his own answer. "Listen, I'm sorry, I really am. If you want, I can tell you about h..."

"No point" Abby snapped, interrupting Wally. "We told them all about her, all we know anyway."

"Yeah, I can kind of imagine what you said." He muttered coldly knowing they were all probably bad things. "Sorry" He apologized.

"I forgive you" Abby said causing him to smile lightly. "Just about". As Wally was about to speak they heard a voice behind them of a female.

"Hey guys, What's up?"

It was asked by a girl who stood next to the team with her friend. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair that had a fringe nearly hiding her light brown eyes that shone in the bright light of the sun. She wore an orange sun top with a long brown metal necklace dangling from her neck. A large blue handbag hung over her bare shoulder but you could see a light blue glittering scarf poking out of the bag, suggesting she may have taken it off recently. Around her waist was a studded blue belt over the top of her blue denim skirt which was worn over the top of her ¾ length leggings. On her feet was a pair of orange summer sandals which had blue soles to match the colour of the flower in the middle.

The red head next to her had long wavy hair reaching past her shoulders. She was a little taller than her friend and nearly matching Abby's height. She looked as if she had an attitude due to her grumpy face expression. She wore a top which had an abstract pattern with different shades of colours, the base colour being green that matched her jade green eyes and like Abby, she wore dark blue jeans. On her wrist she wore orange bands that hung loosely on her thin wrists and a silver watch that looked like a bracelet.

Looking at these girls, the young Sector V couldn't help but think they were familiar.

"Hi Rachel" Hoagie greeted before looking at the red head "Fanny" he mumbled, not thinking much of the teen.

"Gilligan" She bitterly addressed him, dark green eyes narrowing at him and the rest of the group.

"So how are missions going?" The ex supreme leader queried, smiling kindly at them unlike her friend who did the opposite.

"Yeah, good thanks" Abby replied, returning the smile. "Don't get many as we're on the undercover side, like you."

"You're right, it is difficult to get used to but that's good to hear." Rachel agreed.

"Hold on" Wally interrupted just as she was about to speak again. "You're on undercover? Why?"

"Well it's what most of the TND do, Wally. It's either undercover with the teen ninja's or general surveillance around schools and hang outs, just like you guys." She reminded him, ignoring Fanny's mutterings under her breath about the blonde boy. I was no secret to any of them that the two didn't see eye to eye, in fact they despised each other so much, it was a good idea to keep them a good distance apart. So them being this close was a big risk.

"I know that, but I just thought that you would be doing some high up job." Wally pondered "You were the supreme leader after all.

"Well I chose to do this." Rachel smiled. "I could have been something else but I fancy the low profile for a while."

"Shame they didn't demote Fanny" Wally muttered to himself quietly so the beast couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, the Irish teen who stood near him heard every word.

"What did you say?" She screeched into his ear causing the blonde to wince at her shouting.

"Nothing" He quickly replied attempting to calm the short tempered tomboy. In rage, the red head's hand raised to smack his head with a brutal force. His hand reflexed immediately to fly to the side of his head where she hit him. "OW! What was that for?"

"You stupid boy!" She yelled, accent becoming stronger as she grew angrier. She was about to continue her rant but was pulled back by Rachel who had grabbed her shoulders to push her away before she deafened them all.

"Wow, look at the time, we better go Fanny." Rachel rushed pushing the girl in the direction she desired to go. She apologetically smiled at the team "Bye guys"

"See ya!" They chorused back at the girls, bidding them goodbye.

"So that was Rachel and Fanny?" Numbuh 1 asked the teens, staring after the blonde girl thinking about her younger self longingly.

"Yup" Hoagie answered.

"As in Numbuh 362 and 86?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"Yup" Kuki said, repeating Hoagie's past answer.

"They don't change do they?" Numbuh 5 stated, staring after the pair.

All the teens took a breath as they were about to repeat the answer for the third time but stopped to say something else. "No"

"My ears are killing me!" Abby declared. Hands cupping her ears, being careful of her gold hooped earrings.

"Well at least it's not your head too." Wally painfully told her, rubbing his head "She just can't take a joke?"

"You got that right." The African American responded, chuckling at his pain. "One of the good things of that encounter is that she's reminded me we have to go to next class." She groaned as she hopped off the wall, brushing any dirt off her jeans that she may have sat on.

"So next class, for reasons we've discussed, they can't come with me and Wally." At the corner of goggled eye, he saw the blonde grin followed by a snicker.

"Oh yeah!" Kuki remembered "So I guess we need to take them for you"

"Oh! Oh! Can Numbuh 4 come with us?" Numbuh 3 excitedly asked, hugging one of Kuki's legs and holding Numbuh 4 with the other, left arm wrapped around his neck. "PLEASE!"

"Well" Kuki started hesitantly, she looked doubtful at her younger self's request so she turned to Wally for help.

"It's not up to me" He mumbled, answering her silent question. He also looked a bit wary at her comment. "It's up to him" He jerked his head to Numbuh 4 while trying to avoid eye contact with the Japanese.

"He's right" She swallowed awkwardly, arms hugging herself to give her some kind of comfort. "It's up to him."

"Well Numbuh 4? Come with us please!" Numbuh 3 pleaded using her puppy dog eyes on him which he couldn't say no to.

"Umm...ok?" He reluctantly gave into her, causing her to give a high pitched squeal in delight and hug him tighter with both arms, nearly choking the smaller boy.

"You have those 2 then Kuki, I'll take these 3." Abby told the girl, moving the subject away from Numbuh 3 and 4 for the sake of the 2 teens it concerned. In response she got a nod from the girl saying all was ok. "Let's move out team."

As the crowded hallway moved like cars on a motorway, Wally and Hoagie walked amongst them, on their way to health class. Their trip so far had been quiet as not much had been said between the two.

"Thanks for the warning by the way" Wally thanked the goggled mechanic after a period of silence.

"Your welcome" Hoagie smiled at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked at Wally whose mind seemed elsewhere. "But I don't get how you forgot. Tell me why you really didn't tell him." He asked desperate to find out the truth.

"I was telling the truth Hoags." His voice came out slightly panicked, so much that he looked a little shocked it came out like that himself.

"But Claire's a big part of your life" Hoagie started "How could you forget that?"

"I don't know" The Australian said through his teeth.

"Don't bother lying to me" His friend frowned at the blonde "I'll find out and you know it" He said impatiently hands waving in the air as he spoke.

"I said I don't know Hoagie!" Wally snapped looking his friend in the eye. In those green eyes, Hoagie could see panic, confusion and the most important thing, the truth.

"Ok" Hoagie gave up, but he continued to speak, his voice in a caring tone. "But like I said, don't lie to me cause I know something's up with you Walls. And I will get it out of you somehow you can be sure of that."

"Fine" Wally mumbled uncaringly, hands hiding in his pockets as they waited in the crowd of students they had reached who were waiting outside their class. "Hoagie you know what I said in the car, about this being a bad day?"

"Yeah, what about it?" His friend asked as he watched the teacher open the door from the inside to let the students in who slowly moved forward.

"I was right" He declared miserably as they walked through the door, shutting it behind them.

* * *

**Ta Da! This took so long to do and I must say that I'm now really glad I split the chapter or you would be bored out of your mind.**

**Fanny and Rachel's appearance in this chapter is something I couldn't resist! I really couldn't resist putting them in it but I will tell you that I had no clue for Fanny's clothing. **

**I also couldn't help but chuck a little of 3/4 in there too :)**

**I love reviews, and I love my reviewers so I would like to take this time to thank you for taking this time to read my story and for sticking by it, along with the long waits for chapters lol.**

**Anyway please review, it makes me so happy! :D**


	7. School's Out!

**Hello! One again I didn't stick to my schedule making me way overdue which I'm so sorry about. Also I wrote too much again, so I had to split the chapters, so you've got 2 chapters read which I hope make up for it. **

**Just pre warning that the second part (chapter 8) is more interesting than this one. This is just setting a scene and a bit of fun :) **

**Anyway in this chapter, I have used an idea that KNDFANGIRL suggested (I hope it ok for you). :D**

**Which does remind me that if anyone does have anything they want to suggest, you are welcome to say so and I may or may not use the ideas in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.

* * *

**

**School's Out!**

The day of the 4 teenagers had eventually turned out much better than they first anticipated; the junior Sector V were all well behaved as well as the teens minus Wally who had been sent out 2 of his classes for disruptive behaviour. The closest to a normal day they could have for the 17 year olds.

They were now onto the final lesson of the day. Just one more hour left until the long awaited summer break would start. Luckily it was something that wouldn't require much from them, private study. Usually students would use this time to do some work that would be due in soon but it was the end of the school year, they had none. Because of this some students had opt to leave early, despite it being against the rules.

Sector V were all sat onto a large square table together inside the library. Wally however was sat on a different table with Claire who had forced him to sit away from his friends and teammates.

On the floor around their desk sat 5 bored 10 year olds. Numbuh's 3 and 4 each slouched against two of the metal table legs while the other 3 sat uncomfortably on the floor, adjusting their position every 5 minutes for comfort. They was nothing particularly interesting in the room that they could do; just lots of books, a few computers and what looked like at least 100 teens who were either finishing work or messing around, ignoring the constant scowl of the librarian. Numbuh 2 would occasionally be caught gazing longingly at a computer which he knew he couldn't go on because they would be easily noticed. A computer mouse moving by itself wouldn't be too hard to spot. Their eyes glided to the 3 teens at the square table who were busy doing their own activities. Kuki was reading a library book while Abby and Hoagie were talking to each other quietly, both sharing headphones to listen to some music.

"Why do we have to stay here again?" Numbuh 4 moaned from his place leaning against the table legs; head rolling back weakly causing it to hit the cold metal.

"Cause we're not allowed to leave yet" Abby told the boy quietly, surveying the room as she tried her best to appear that she was talking to Hoagie or Kuki rather than a boy who was invisible to the eye of most.

"But this is boring" Numbuh 1 stated he too looked around the large library, alerted by the amount of teens inside or threats as he saw them.

"We know" Abby and Hoagie said together as they slouched into the backs of the black plastic chairs. Hoagie's eyes looked past Kuki's head to look the table opposite to them by the large window where Claire was happily sat with Wally who was actually doing some work for a change. He had no doubt that this was something that had to be handed in weeks ago.

"I can't believe Wally is actually working" He chuckled lightly, causing Abby to smile.

"What I find funny is that Claire's distraction method isn't working" She pointed out. Hoagie nodded as he watched Claire tug at the blonde's arm, begging him to stop working and listen to her. Looking at the scene, he thought back to what happened at break and what his best friend had said shortly after the incident. He sighed quietly to himself. Sometimes he didn't understand him at all.

With the teens distracted, Numbuh 2 also looked at the couple who sat away from them and an idea popped into his head. He grinned slyly as his goggled gaze moved to Numbuh 4 whose head still rested against the metal leg. He moved to sit next to him before he asked the short boy a question.

"Wanna play dares?" He whispered to his friend, seeing his bored expression turn into a smile of his own as he nodded slowly. Smiling, Numbuh 2 decided to start easy. "Good, I'll go first...I dare you to ask Numbuh 1 if he's wearing his rainbow monkey underwear."

"You're kidding" The blonde exclaimed, looking towards his leader who sat by himself in deep thought. "But he'll hate me!"

"Are you chickening out Numbuh 4?" The mechanic teased, an annoyed growl erupting from the lips of the blonde.

"No I'm not!" He insisted angrily. "Ok, I'll do it" Without another word he jumped quickly to his feet and bravely walked over to Numbuh 1 who already looked annoyed enough. "Hey Numbuh 1! How's it going?" He received a muffled reply that he didn't quite understand but he continued anyway. "Oh that's good, anyway me and Numbuh 2 were just wondering if you were wearing your rainbow monkey underwear today. Cause we were just talking about it now and..."

"Numbuh 4, will you please be quiet and go sit back down! I'm trying to think here!" His leader shouted, startling the blonde who stepped back in surprise.

"But..."

"But nothing!" Numbuh 1 yelled at him. "And I am not wearing rainbow monkey underwear!"

"Ok, ok I'm going...Sheesh, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." He slumped away from the angered leader until he was far enough from him to let out a snort of laughter as he sat back down next to a sniggering Numbuh 2.

"That was hilarious!" He squeaked within his laughter as Numbuh 4 nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, while I was doing it I thought of a dare for you mate." The Australian smirked as his hidden green orbs travelled to his second in command.

"Fire away my friend" Numbuh 2 said confidently, not noticing the glance the smaller boy made at his other teammate, claiming the next victim.

"I dare you to take Numbuh 5's hat" The blonde dared the mechanic proudly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Numbuh 2 blushed, his eyes widened in shock. He then frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest sternly "You know if anyone does that to Numbuh 5, you're asking for trouble."

"I know" Numbuh 4 answered simply with a growing smirk on his lips. "But I'm not the one doing it."

"What about..." The other boy started. He stopped as he replayed his teammate's response in his head, noticing it was a smart come back for him. "Alright, I'll do it" He moaned helplessly as he used his hand to help him get off the carpet covered floor. He turned to face his target who was talking to Numbuh 3 quietly. He took a breath, thinking it may be his last before he marched casually over to Numbuh 5, his face growing a darker tint of red with every step.

When he stood right behind her, he took one look back at Numbuh 4 who was waiting expectantly. The mechanic sighed once more and hesitantly reached out for the cap.

"Hi Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 happily greeted making the boy jump. Hearing his name, Numbuh 5 turned her head to see him stood right behind her.

"Oh hi" She kindly smiled at him causing him to blush. She was sat opposite Numbuh 3 with her long brown legs crossed.

"Hi, N...Numbuh 5" He nervously replied, snatching his hovering hand away from her head. "What are you girls talking about?" He asked, trying his best to cause a distraction so she would have to ask him why he came over.

"Oh just...stuff" Numbuh 5 told him, glancing over Numbuh 2's shoulder at Numbuh 4 who stared back at them. "What are you two doing? I heard Numbuh 1 shouting earlier, what was that about?"

"Just Numbuh 4, don't worry about it" He said quickly. "Anyway, I better get back to him; you know what he's like."

"Yeah, we do" She said awkwardly before smiling slightly. "We might come over and join you soon anyway."

"Oh that's...good. We'll like that." He replied, nervously scratching his head and his feet shuffling against the rough blue carpet.

"Are you ok?" Numbuh 5 asked in concern as she was confused by his behaviour. Once again he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Fine, fine...just fine." He reassured her, taking a few steps back away from her. "Anyway like I said, I better go." Waiting for no reply, he rushed back towards Numbuh 4. Muttering a quick goodbye, the African American turned her head from a retreating American back to Numbuh 3 so they could resume their conversation.

As Numbuh 2 walked away with his head hanging low in embarrassment, he mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid around his crush. When he lifted his head, he spotted Numbuh 4 shooing him away with his hand. The goggled boy shook his head, silently pleading the boy not to let him do the dare. In response the blonde also shook his head and continued to shoo him back towards the girls. Realising he was never going to get away with not doing the dare, he slowly turned round to walk back the way he came.

He tried the same tactic again, sneaking up behind her but this time crouching at her level so Numbuh 3 wouldn't spot him.

"What are you doing?" The dark skinned girl asked with her nose slightly scrunched up in confusion. She watched him jump in surprise and scramble to his feet from his place behind her.

"Sorry, I think I dropped something" He mumbled, hoping his excuse sounded more believable than he thought. "Carry on"

Shaking her head uncertainly, the second in command turned away with her back to him once more. Numbuh 2 gave one more look back at Numbuh 4 before taking a deep breath as his hand reached for her prized hat.

"Sorry it's for a dare!" He blurted out quickly as he stole the red cap from her head, exposing her black hair which was tied into a platted pony tail. Once he had the hat in his possession, he ran back to sit with Numbuh 4 who was laughing at the way he had chosen to perform his dare.

"Nice way of doing it I guess." He admitted through his laughter which soon ceased once he spotted Numbuh 5 marching over to them angrily.

When she reached them she didn't say a word to either of them. Instead she just snatched the hat from the hands of the mechanic before hitting him hard on the head with it. She let out a satisfied 'hmph' as she put the hat back on and went back to Numbuh 3.

"Thanks alot Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 sarcastically thanked the boy as removed his eyes from Numbuh 5.

"No problem" The combat expert replied, failing to notice his sarcasm.

"My go again, and I will make you pay" The plump boy reminded him as he rubbed the spot where the cap made contact with his head, pretty sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow as the hat was covering her powerful fist at the time.

The vengeful boy surveyed the room slowly for something that he knew would be as bad as what Numbuh 4 made him do. His blue eyes glided across the room until they stopped on a couple that sat not too far away from them. He grinned evilly as he watched the female talk to her boyfriend who wasn't taking much notice of her.

"Ok here's one for you" Numbuh 2 started, his eyes still on the unsuspecting couple. "Go do something to Claire."

"I can't do that" Numbuh 4 told him, he gestured to the teens behind him "It's to do with them and if they notice, they'll kill me."

"Well they don't like her either, so I'm sure they won't mind." Hoagie whispered, making sure no one had heard them.

Unfortunately, one teen had heard them and was now listening with interest. Hearing the victim's name had instantly caught her attention and she was now determined to find out what they were talking about. As she continued to listen, she kept her eyes glued on the pages of the book she was holding.

"But she can't hear me, or even see me. What am I supposed to do?" Numbuh 4 hissed as he looked at the brunette.

"Well use it to your advantage" Numbuh 2 suggested. "Hit her or something"

"But..." Numbuh 4 started until a feminine voice interjected.

"You will do nothing like that." It whispered. The boys turned to right where the voice had come from to find Kuki looking at them with book still in hand.

"But you guys don't even like her" Numbuh 2 defended, puzzled by why she would be against the dare. "Why do you mind?"

"Well we might not but Wally..." She paused to look at the teen in question who as scribbling words down onto his paper, his teeth slightly biting his lip as he concentrated, a habit he had picked up from somewhere. She sighed sadly as she turned away to face the 10 year olds again "Well he certainly does."

Numbuh 2 had picked up on her sadness but couldn't really think of anything to say to her as a response so he decided to turn back to his friend or in this case where he would have been standing.

"Numbuh 4?" He called uncertainly as he frantically looked around the library. He soon spotted his teammate walking towards his target, making sure he was unnoticed by his older self.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 hissed as he called his friend. "Numbuh 4 don't, I've changed my mind!" Suddenly the brunette stood up from her seat as she trotted over to the desk with 2 books in her grasp.

Seeing Wally with eyes still focused on the paper in front of him, Numbuh 4 put down 2 pins on the plastic chair that he had found on the floor close to a message board. In his hand was a plastic see through ruler that he had taken from a desk so he could use later when she sat back down.

"Please don't" Kuki whispered, her violet eyes filled with panic as she looked at her 2 other teammates who were not aware of the situation yet. Both of them were now reading a magazine while sharing Abby's ipod. "Abby!" Kuki whispered, getting no answer so she decided to try her other friend. "Hoagie!" Again no response. She sighed and gave them a swift kick from underneath the table.

"Ow!" They both chorused in pain, later 'shhed' by the librarian.

"Kuki what's up with you girl?" Abby asked her fellow operative, taking out her black headphones from her ears as well as Hoagie's.

Kuki said nothing but just gestured to the scene where the prank was to be held, with the prank victim Claire now approaching her tacked seat.

"No way" Abby stuttered in shock, knowing that she was helpless to stop the prank now and all she could do was watch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally was tackling lots of questions in his very overdue homework, most which he had to guess the answers to because he just couldn't remember anything. But one question really stood in his mind and it was an answer he definitely will never know.

_Will she ever shut up?_

His girlfriend hadn't stopped talking since they had entered the library which was nearly half an hour ago. He actually hadn't taken any notice of what she had been saying, resulting in her occasionally accusing him of not listening to her due to the lack of answers he gave which he knew was very true but he still managed to convince her over wise. The only thing he knew was that after each topic of conversation she would ask him to ditch his work and go make out with her which he had to decline despite her pleads.

Though all her talking had reminded him about a discussion he had a long time ago with Hoagie, way before he even met Claire. They were talking about what type of animal they would be based on their personalities. He couldn't remember what they thought they would be but he was pretty sure if anyone asked him now what Claire would be, he wouldn't even have to think about it.

Defiantly a parrot

He suddenly imagined a talking parrot with Claire's high bossy screeching voice which sounded much like a banshee, especially when she was angry. He could just picture the parrot talking so much that it would eventually explode; the image was enough to make Wally laugh aloud. Bad idea.

"Wally, this isn't funny" The brunette hissed as she glared at him, looking back at her long pink fingernails, inspecting them closely. "Chipped nail vanish is so not a good look, it looks like I've been biting my nails or something.

"I wasn't laughing at that" He insisted as he looked at the bright pink vanish that was now coming off, exposing a natural paler pink colour to her nail. "I was just thinking about an old memory." He mumbled the last part of his sentence as he looked back to the answer sheet. Out the corner of her hazel eye, she saw this and sighed.

"Can you please do that later? I'm bored!" She complained, picking her black handbag off the floor and rummaging through it.

"I can't do this any later than it already is you know" He reminded her, not taking his eyes of the sheet as he worked.

"You're no fun" She pouted, removing two large books from her bag.

"I can never understand how you can fit something that large into a bag so small" Wally wondered aloud as he watched her drag the large text books out of it and drop them onto the desk with a bang. She giggled at the statement as she put her bag back onto the smooth hard surface of the table.

"Didn't you know I'm the descendant of Mary Poppins?" She joked causing him to laugh lightly. "How much do you think I have to pay for these? They're overdue a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Wally chuckled as he picked up the top book from the desk "You mean months" He quickly flicked through the pages, suddenly recognising the book. "You got these out when we started dating for that science project, and that's nearly a year!"

"Don't I know it" Claire agreed, snatching the book from his hands "I've had letters sent home from that old bat of a librarian because of these dumb books."

"Maybe she's got nothing better to do" Wally suggested as Claire shuffled her grey plastic chair backwards as she stood up, carefully dodging the table legs as she elegantly stepped out.

"That's true" She gave him a dazzling smile before pointing back to his work "Now hurry up and finish! I want to get out of here quick." After her order, she trotted away towards the library desk where the grumpy librarian sat.

Wally shook his head lightly as he watched her walk away. He soon obeyed her order as he rested his head onto his right hand as he began to write, not noticing his younger self setting his trap.

A while later, Claire returned as she approached the table she was sat at before. Wally noticed her arrival as she spoke.

"She really needs to lighten up" She whispered to him as she came to sit in her seat. "You should have seen the look she gave me". At first she was perched at the edge of her seat until she adjusted her seating so her back was against the chair. The moment she did, she curses angrily nearly sounding like a hiss of a cat. Immediately she looked onto her chair where she felt a surge of pain. Shuffling forward to the edge of the chair once again, she then noticed the two gold pins that laid face up on her seat.

Frustrated, she looked around for any sign of the culprit, not knowing she would never be able to see him due to his invisibility. Lightly brushing the pins onto the blue carpet, she composed herself and got out her mirror as she applied more shimmering lip gloss.

From behind her chair, Numbuh 4 sniggered quietly, trying to avoid Wally hearing him. He hadn't heard his teammate's calls telling him not to continue but even if he did, now would be too late. He then raised the plastic ruler in his right hand so it was between the hole in the back rest of the chair which exposed part of her back. He then waited for the right time when Claire would raise the lip gloss to her lips once more, he would jab her in the back.

The moment she felt the end of the plastic ruler make contact with her back, Claire let out a yelp causing a few people to look at her in shock and confusion including her boyfriend. Before she had a chance to recover she felt a few more jabs in her lower back causing her to jump out of her seat quickly.

Abby, Hoagie and Kuki all watched in surprise at the scene, with a little hint of amusement. The young Sector V were all in hysterics watching, even Numbuh 1 managed to crack a smile. Soon the laughter became contagious to Kuki who raised her small feminine hand up to cover her smiling mouth and she tried to contain her laughter.

"Tell him to stop, please" Kuki told Numbuh 2 in a squeak who was rolling in a fit of laughter.

"But you're laughing" He pointed out "You find it funny but you still want him to stop?"

"Yes!" She nodded while giggling "It's wrong and it will give us away."

"If you say so" Numbuh 2 gave in as he whistled to grab the attention of Numbuh 4. When his green eyes looked towards them, Numbuh 2 gave him the thumbs up as a signal he had completed the dare and he could come back. Dropping the ruler to the ground, Numbuh 4 snuck back to the group while Wally tried to calm down his hysterical girlfriend.

"Claire what is it?" He asked in concern as he grabbed her shoulders to lower her back to her seat.

"My back!" She cried as she gripped onto his hands and snuggled into him. "There was something on my back! I felt it prodding me!"

"Ok then turn round do I can see" Wally helpfully suggested, she immediately listened to him, turning round and whimpering in fear as he checked. "There's nothing there" He reassured her as she turned back to face him. She quickly looked around the room where everyone had now gone back to what they were doing before her interruption.

"But there was" She exclaimed which he immediately 'shhed' and put a finger to her lips so she could quieten her voice. "I did feel something"

"Well its gone now" He convinced her, pulling out a tissue from his pocket to wipe the side of her mouth which was smudged with the pink lip gloss. As he wiped the mark away, he spotted something on the floor behind Claire that caught his eye. The clear plastic ruler was shinning as the ceiling light shone onto the clear plastic.

Removing his emerald eyes away from the object, he removed his had away from her face as she looked around the room. Her hazel eyes surveyed the teenage filled room until they landed on a group of people in particular, narrowing her eyes at them as they were still chuckling from the scene earlier. Wally's friends.

"It was them Wally" She accused, glaring at the group. He chuckled at her quickness to accuse someone but still tried to convince her otherwise.

"Claire they wouldn't do that, there my friends" He told her but she refused to believe it.

"But they hate me, babe. It doesn't take a genius to work that out. I don't know how they did it but I know they did!"

"I would have seen them" He started as he looked at his teammates "And besides they..." He stopped mid sentence as his eyes lowered to his friend's feet where 5 kids were showing no attempt to hide their amusement in the prank. Suddenly it all added up. "They wouldn't be that childish" He finished bitterly.

Before the brunette could say anything, he rose from his seat quietly "I'll be right back; I just need to borrow something from Abby." With that he walked towards his friend's table, leaving Claire alone. Watching him walk away for a second, she shrugged and reached back into her bag to retrieve her mirror and make up once more.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Abby hissed at the young Sector V. "You nearly humiliated us by doing that!"

"Abby relax" Hoagie spoke calmly to his girlfriend. "They were just bored...being kids that's all."

"But they could have blown our cover" The leader retorted "And..."

"And we would have done the same if we were in their position." Hoagie finished for her, putting a finger onto her soft lips to silence he to which she sighed.

Her frown soon turned into an apologetic smile as she apologized to the group. Switching her head forward once again, her smile faded as she saw trouble coming towards them in the form of Wally Beatles.

"Uh oh" She muttered, low enough so he couldn't hear her as he soon reached the table. "Oh hello" She greeted with a weak smile, knowing what was coming next.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked her, voice coated in a strong Australian accent as he knelt down onto the floor, lightly tanned arms resting against the table surface. "Cause I don't think so"

"No we don't find it funny" Abby told him in a serious tone, matching his own voice as they locked eyes. "You think we would do that to her?"

"I know you didn't physically" He answered, his eyes shot towards the kids who stood at the other side of the table, listening to every word. "They did it, but I want to know which one of you put them up to it."

"Wally, we're your friends, we wouldn't do that." Hoagie informed him "We didn't put them up to anything."

"They did it voluntarily" Kuki added, eyes locking onto Wally who sighed in annoyance as a response.

"It was my fault" Another voice admitted. All heads swivelled to see Numbuh 2 who was looking at Wally who was opposite him. "Me and Numbuh 4 were doing dares and...it was me who dared him to do all that stuff to Claire." Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 2 in astonishment and admiration as he was about to interrupt until Numbuh 2 continued. "I am really sorry but we were just bored"

Yet again Wally sighed as he glanced back at Claire who was reapplying her makeup peacefully.

"Kids will be kids, Wally" Abby told him, repeating the something that Hoagie had told her earlier. "Sometimes we just forget that we used to be one."

"You're right...that's true" Wally admitted "But you still should have been watching them."

"Us? There not just our responsibility" Abby reminded him harshly. "We agreed that we would take charge of each of our own younger selves and Numbuh 1 between us. But Numbuh 4 is your responsibility and you haven't been looking after him all day! Just leaving him to us, it's not our fault he did what he did, you should have kept watch on him too!"

Again, Wally had to reluctantly agree with her but he didn't let her know that. "Whatever" He mumbled "I better get back to Claire so I'll see you later." With that said, he slowly stood and was about to walk away until Abby spoke.

"Wait" The African American ordered, stopping him in his tracks as he turned round on the spot to face her. "Meet us by the cars ok?" She asked him. Taking a moment thought about her question, he gave them a quick 'ok' before he walked back to his girlfriend.

There was a short silence left at the table when he left as Abby watched him settle back into his seat so he could continue to work.

"He is strange these days." Abby thought aloud, not knowing she had even said it until the other teens nodded at the statement.

"Don't listen to what he says, guys" Hoagie told the team of 10 year olds who were left confused by the conversation. "He's been a bit odd recently, even weirder since you go here."

"Hoagie" Kuki said sternly, picking up her book so she could continue reading for awhile.

"Well it's true" He defended, placing his crossed arms onto the smooth table surfaces he could lean forward. "Something up with him and I won't stop until I find out what."

"What is this? Detective Gilligan strikes again?"Kuki asked him, raising a black eyebrow in amusement as her eyes locked firmly onto the pages of the book.

"You could say that" He declared proudly. "Now all I need to do is find my hat and then I'll be all set!"

"God help me" Abby muttered as she replaced her headphones back inside her ears to drown out the rambling if her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally had noticed that since he returned from his visit to his friend's table, he noticed something different about Claire. She had barely said a word to him since. She was just surveying the room as if it was her kingdom and she was their queen.

Occasionally, she would reach for the small mirror to double check on makeup and to make it look like she had something to do rather than just sitting and waiting. He had thought about saying something to her but he suddenly thought he could use this as an advantage. Instead he smile and though of one more thin.

Silence at last

* * *

After the disastrous dares, the last half an hour of the day went by smoothly and everyone did their own thing. The moment the bell rang everyone cheered. It was now official, summer holidays had now begun. Students stampeded through the school hallway as if it was a race of who could get outside the building first.

When the gang had eventually made it outside luckily unscaved, they headed towards the 2 parked cars belonging to them where they had arranged to meet Wally. They decided to sit on the small wall in front of the cars while they waited for their last member who was dropping in his late work. The plan was then to leave the school as quickly as possible to get to the museum. But it seemed Wally had other ideas.

"What is that?" Numbuh 1 asked as they all watched Wally and Claire passionately making out.

"Don't worry; I don't know what to call that either." Kuki muttered coldly. The usually cheerful teen hadn't said a word since Wally had appeared from the building. She hadn't contributed in the gangs talks as they all attempted to distract themselves while Wally said 'goodbye' to his girlfriend. Instead she just sat quietly on the brick wall, watching the couple jealously.

"I think I'm gunna be sick" Numbuh 4 warned, obviously disgusted by the behaviour of his older self.

"You're not the only one" Kuki again muttered to herself, quiet enough so no one could hear her.

When Claire had finished devouring Wally, she gave him one last embrace and a peck on the lips before they went their separate ways.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Wally declared happily as he unlocked his car with a click of a button on his keys.

"At last" Kuki mumbled and she quickly hopped off the wall, walking past Wally to stand by Abby's car. Unfortunately, her comment hadn't gone unnoticed as Wally had heard her clearly. He chose not to say anything but shot her a mean glare.

"You took awhile" Hoagie pointed out, not hearing what Kuki had said to make him annoyed.

"Uh yeah, Claire wanted to meet up tomorrow afternoon and I said yes." Wally informed the group "If that's ok with you guys"

"Off course it is, your life, your business" Abby smiled as she too unlocked her own car allowing the girls to go inside. The younger boys of the group were already sat in Wally's car, waiting for both the driver and Hoagie to get in themselves. "You do know we're going back to the treehouse first right?"

"Yeah, I do" He sighed impatiently "But can we at least make this quick, I don't want to stay talking to some dorky art obsessed maniacs, especially if Matt is there."

"Oh he better not be" Abby agreed as she hopped into the driver seat of her car before grinning cheekily. "Race ya!" She quickly challenged as she slammed the car door, laughing as she started up the engine and drove away before Wally could even accept or get into his dark car.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Wally called after them as they drove out of the school gates out of sight. To catch up, he rushed into his car where Hoagie was already sat in the passenger seat. As he switched on the engine, he told the mechanic next to him "Hoagie, your girlfriend is such a cheater."

* * *

**Thats part 1 done (I warned you it was boring didn't I?)**

**Feel free to move onto the next and hopefully more interesting chapter! :) **


	8. No Way Back

**Here is part 2! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.

* * *

**

**No Way Back**

When both cars had finally made it to the treehouse, they changed their vehicle from cars to the new and improved S.C.A.M.P.E.R which was larger taller, faster and alot more comfortable and spacious than the original. The young operatives were happily shocked of this change, especially Numbuh 2 who was ecstatic to learn that he himself had made these amazing modifications.

Numbuh 1 however was less than pleased with the new vehicle and therefore more wary of it. Knowing this was maybe the last time he would ever speak to the teens again, Numbuh 1 took the opportunity to approach Abby to ask her one last time the question was desperate to know the answer to.

"What happened to me?" He demanded as he took her aside. He had considered calling her by her real name or even Numbuh 5 but he refused. The person he knew as Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 was a kid and no matter how much the teen said she was her, he would never call her Abby.

"I've told you already, I can't say" She muttered to him as she sat in the middle of the craft in her seat as leader. This was like a slap in the face for Numbuh 1, knowing that seat was his rightful place but he did keep forgetting that he was in the future and he was no longer there.

"Does it not matter that we're leaving?" He questioned. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't" She hissed, her voice wobbling in emotion a little. "You just need to keep being you, Numbuh 1. Stay strong, confident leader you are and you'll be great. That's the only advice I can give you." Numbuh 1 simply nodded, not quite knowing why she told him that but he still took her advice on board. "Do you still talk?"

"Yeah" She muttered, adjusting her cap to try and distract herself from feeling a little emotional of the subject. "He contacts us once in awhile. And he's happy, he enjoys it up there"

"Up there?" Numbuh 1 repeated, his facial expression puzzled. Just as Abby was about to answer, Hoagie's voice sounded from the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Getting ready to land Ab's" Hoagie called as he steered the ship, preparing to land.

"Go ahead Hoag" She called back at him. She turned her attention back to her old leader. "Listen, now you're going back there's no point in me telling you about it, you'll soon find out for yourself." She smiled sweetly at him before she turned away, leaving an even more intrigued Numbuh 1 stood next to her.

"There was silence while Hoagie landed the vehicle to give him the concentration he needed. The moment it stopped, everyone stood up in unison.

"Hold on guys" Abby ordered to stop everyone in their tracks "We need to go through a couple of things first." Groaning, they all walked back towards her and when she was sure they were listening, she continued. "First, we need to appear normal so that means no talking to them when anyone's around" As she said this, she gestured to the five 10 year olds who stood firmly together within their team. "But we will follow them, as we don't have a clue what this stupid machine looks like. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Everyone repeated and started to walk out with Abby's permission.

"Oh and guys!" Abby shouted again to her teammates who were very eager to complete the mission quickly, turned around to listen to their leader. "Try and keep a low profile ok? We don't want you know who showing up." In response they mumbled a quick yes and quickly walked out the door.

"Abby" Kuki called the moment she stepped outside, she could hear her footsteps coming closer as she headed towards the door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "I don't think this is going to be as easy as we thought."

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked as she too made her way outside the moment she did her eyes widened as she saw why. "Oh"

The 9 figures were all staring at the museum which unfortunately for them had a brand new layout as well as a couple of current Kids Next Door operatives which were walking around in tour groups. The young Sector V all glared at the teens who looked at them apologetically.

"Did we mention we haven't been here for at least 3 years?" Wally hastily told them .

"No you didn't "Numbuh 1 firmly answered him. "What now?"

"Where there's always the office" Hoagie suggested to his girlfriend who shook her head lightly.

"If you're talking about that nightmare book of artefacts that we have to look through then yes, we have to go to the office." Abby declared. "But how we going to get there? We can't walk past those tours as we'll be spotted for sure. And not only will they go mental and set of the alarm, the TND will be rumbled and we'll all get decommissioned for sure."

"So how can we get around?" Numbuh 3 asked the teens who were too busy thinking of an answer.

"Uhhh..." Three of the teens stammered until Hoagie coughed to get their attention.

"How about this?" The goggled teen asked them as he pressed a hidden button in the wooden walls, revealing a dark passage with a staircase behind the wall.

"That could work" Wally grinned at his proud friend as he walked closer to the doorway.

"How did you know that was there?" Kuki curiously asked the 2x4 expert, following Wally towards their other friend.

"I remember seeing Matt walk through it the last time we were here and the wall juts out a bit" Hoagie explained happily as everyone came closer and started to follow Wally and Kuki up the staircase.

"Hoagie I could kiss you" Abby announced, causing Hoagie to grin widely.

"You are welcome to" He flirtatiously suggested. Immediately he was answered by a hat slap on his back but it was of a lighter force than usual.

"Less flirting and more walking!" Wally called from the dark opening. Deciding to listen to her teammate, Abby was just about to walk past Hoagie who still stood just outside of the passage but she stopped to give him a quick peck on the lips before she ran to catch up with the others.

"Is that my reward?" Hoagie asked into the dark walk way.

"Yes" She answered, her voice echoing throughout the passage. He suddenly heard light footsteps heading towards him which later revealed his girlfriend who ran towards him. She grabbed his hand as she dragged him along with her up the stairs. The door sealing itself automatically behind them.

* * *

"Ow!" Wally painfully hissed as he came to a sudden stop. He was standing right by a doorway which he hoped led to the office but I decided to wait for his leader to reach them first. "Who was that? That hurt?" He turned around quickly to face the culprit. Instead he was met with a face at a close proximity to his own. Kuki's face was only a matter of inched away from his, so close that he could feel her catch her breath as he turned to face her.

"Sorry" She quietly apologized, her eyes filled with concern. "Where did I hit you?" She questioned as he quickly darted back away from her after looking into her violet eyes for awhile."

"Uhh...my ankle. Just above my ankle" He nervously replied, as he rubbed the spot in question while he supported his weight against the wall by leaning against it. "But it's ok, don't worry."

Just as she was about to speak, another voice interrupted them

"What's with the hold up?" Numbuh 4 impatiently asked as he stood with his arms tightly folded. "Why can't you just open the cruddy door already?"

"Because we need to wait for Abby and Hoagie. We can't leave anyone behind and it's best if she goes first seeing as she's leader and all." Kuki informed the young boy. As she spoke the missing names of the operatives, they came round the corner as they finally caught up with them. "Why does that always happen?" Kuki wondered causing the couple to look confused at the oriental.

"What was that?" Abby asked her with curiosity as she examined the door from a far.

"Don't worry" Kuki sighed "It's just Wally wants you to open the door for him."

"That makes me sound like such a wimp Kooks" Wally told her as he crossed his arms tightly, mimicking the stance of his younger self. "I can imagine someone saying that to a 5 year old. What she means is that I thought I would let you go first."

"Off course it does, Wally. You tell yourself whatever you like." Abby laughed jokingly as she walked next to the blonde to get a closer look. She forced the old wooden handle down quickly, with a gleam of light peering through the crack of the door. "Ready?" She asked no one in particular. With no answer, she kicked the door open so it swung right against the wall. She then peered out, slyly before she shook her head at the others. "No one's here" She informed them as she carefully climbed down onto the desk, being cautious of the gap between it and her as the 'door' was in fact a hanging picture frame. She slid off the desk to land silently onto the wooden floor boards bellow in an expert manner.

As the others climbed down one by one, Abby watched and helped the young time travellers where some were more reluctant for help getting down. "You would think something would go wrong knowing out luck." She muttered to herself. At that moment the main door to the office opened and a voice startled them all.

"Hold it right there thieves" It said, causing Kuki to lose her balance as she stood on the desk therefore grabbing the closest thing to her which happened to be the tall Australian. Grabbing onto him for balance as she rested, he fell forward as he too had just regained his footing from getting off the desk. Both of them hit the floor with great force as the figure adjusted his glasses to properly see them. When he did, he squealed in delight.

"Sector V! What a pleasure to see you again!"

"Oh god" Wally muttered into the floor as slowly got up once Kuki had moved off his back.

"Umm...Hi Matt." Abby said with a large grin in a bid to hide her disappointment and annoyance. "It great to see you too" The word 'great' was coated with exaggeration.

"Numbuh 101!" The young and smaller operatives groaned as stood face to face with their biggest fan who had been the last face they saw before the accident. But now he wasn't a kid, he was a teenager.

Not much seemed too had changed about the operative over the years. Like Sector V, his memories were also kept so he could continue to manage the museum for the teens side, but this had come at a price for him to stay hidden and secret which was not one of his strong points. He seemed to be smaller than an average man as he was only a little taller than Kuki who was the smallest of the teen sector. His ginger hair was still long but was now in a somewhat tidy but shaggy hairstyle that occasionally went over his chunky square glasses with a thick dark blue rim. His strange nerd inspired dress hadn't changed either, wearing a dark blue shirt, smart brown trousers and his hideous bright yellow tie.

"It is, it is!" He laughed happily. "I haven't seen you for so long. It must have been about 3 years since I saw you here!"" He reminded them, getting a nervous laugh as a response.

"Can't imagine why" Wally muttered under his breath. As Kuki who was standing next to him heard this, she lightly hit his arm as she quietly scowled at him. Luckily, Matt hadn't heard his comment as he was too busy rambling and rushing around his office.

"Please, please take a seat somewhere." He insisted as he wildly waved his hands around the room, trying desperately to make some room for them to sit somewhere within the messy office. As the 4 teens perched or leant against the desks and the kids stood in front of them, Matt continued. "So what brings you here? Anything I can help with?"

"Well we just wanted to look in your stock book" Abby admitted as she leant against a wooden desk that creaked with Hoagie. Her arms were crossed and her heels positioned in an angle so they held some of her weight as they crossed over.

"Really? Why do you want that?" The nosy teen asked them as he scanned the bookcase, pale fingers going over every book until he reached the book in question.

"We really can't explain, but it's important." She answered, trying her best to not sound too suspicious, something he could pick up on.

"Well here it is" He showed them, dropping the large thick book onto the desk with a bang, a puff of dusk rising in the air. The group flinched from the dust cloud and waved it away as they immediately huddled around the book. They had already begun flicking through the pages of the catalogue which was full of all the artefacts the museum had every kept.

He continued to ramble absentmindedly to the rest of the group as Abby took charge of looking through each page carefully and slowly. The kids however where trying to look at the books themselves by standing on their toes. Although Abby was taking her time so they too could look through too and pick out the machine picture instantly, she hadn't noticed their difficulty of actually seeing the book itself, let alone the pages.

The only one who appeared to notice the problem was Kuki was determined to do something about it. She surveyed the room for help until violet eyes landed on a swivel hair behind Hoagie. She had an idea.

"Hoagie" Kuki whispered to the teen who watched over his girlfriends shoulder to see the book. Hearing his name, he looked over at the girl who called it, making a sound to show he was listening as he looked at the Japanese.

"Do you thing Abby wants to sit down?" She asked him, hoping he understood what she was getting out. It appeared he didn't as his face scrunched up in confusion but it wasn't until Kuki's eyes drifted to the 5 struggling kids on the floor that he realised what she meant.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Kuki." Hoagie gasped, quickly taking a few steps over to the chair and wheeled it over towards the desk and Abby. He left the black chair to the left of Abby, the side their childhood selves were standing. He then moved back to his position earlier to the right of his girlfriend as he asked "Abby do you want to sit down?"

"She glanced up at him from the book as she heard her name. Just as Kuki had done with him, Hoagie's eyes travelled to the 5 children who couldn't see. Realising what he was doing, she politely declined his offer and glanced at the floor. She rested her feminine hand onto the flat soft surface of the chair and patted it silently, a gesture for someone to join her.

"Who's going?" Numbuh 5 asked the leader who was in deep thought looking at the chair.

"I think Numbuh 2" Numbuh 3 happily voted as he pointed to the boy in question.

"What! Why me?" The mechanic squeaked as he looked at each of his teammates who surrounded him.

"Cause it was your fault." Numbuh 4 simply answered, arms folding as he looked to the floor.

"Umm...guys, Numbuh 5 says we need to decide quickly by looks of it." Numbuh 5 informed as she listened to Matt who was quizzing her older self.

"Are you ok Numbuh 5?" He curiously asked, using her codename for a change as he noticed that she had stopped looking for a while.

"Uh yeah." She quickly answered, flashing a quick grin. "Abby's just trying to refresh her memory, that's all." She once again tapped the chair as impatience had kicked its way into her system.

"Ok, let's make a vote on this." Numbuh 1 suggested as he watched the scene. He turned to face the teammates they stared at him expectantly. "Who votes Numbuh 2?" He said, hand instantly flying in the air the moment he finished his question, along with 3 other hands."It's decided, Numbuh 2, on the chair." He ordered as he pointed to the object.

"You guys aren't fair." He muttered as he slumped slowly towards the chair. "Can someone at least hold it?" As he prepared to sit on it, Numbuh's 3 and 4 held the sides of the chair to stop it moving. The goggled 10 year old awkwardly crawled onto the chair with a little help from Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 so he could eventually see the book.

Smiling lightly as the boy as he supported himself using the table, she looked back at Matt who stood with arms behind his back . "Abby remembers now." She muttered purposely aloud for him to hear as she continued to look through the book.

Numbuh 2 looked down at his own team to make sure they still had hold of the chair so it wouldn't move from beneath him. He stood up slight to lean over more to get a better view of the catalogue. As he leaned against the table, he couldn't help but be drawn in by the beauty of Abby. He hadn't been this close to her yet and he couldn't help but think that if history still went as planned and she would one day be his, he would be a lucky guy.

"You're meant to be looking at the book." The annoyed voice at Numbuh 5 interrupted his thoughts. Strangely she found it impossible to actually be jealous of herself.

Hearing this comment, Abby looked at him at the corner of her dark brown eye. He would expect her to scowl at him but all she did was chuckle to herself as she still looked down at the book. Embarrassed he quickly brought his focus back to the book in a fluster.

Together, they scanned the pages of the book for what must have been about 2 minutes. In the background, they listened to the boring conversation between Matt and the less than enthusiastic teen sector. Just as Abby was about to lazily turn another page, Numbuh 2 stopped her.

"That's it!" He exclaimed excitedly, stabbing the picture with a round finger. She looked at the small image of the machine and then back at him, sending a look which said 'Are you sure? "Yeah, that's it, I'm sure of it." He told her confidently, his voice quieter than before. She nodded as she moved her long brown finger to replace his.

"This is it" Abby said to Matt, interrupting him to regain his attention.

"That?" He spat, sounding nearly disgusted by her choice of artefact "Oh that went years ago."

Everyone's mouths fell open as he said the statement so casually like there was nothing wrong. But he was very unaware of their expression of the revelation.

"You're kidding" Wally gasped, green eyes wide open.

"Off course I'm not! We found out that it wasn't made by any Kids Next Door operative at all, so we took it off display and chucked it." He explained proudly to the group, not able to hear the disappointed cries of the young sector.

"So that's it, no way back." Numbuh 1 declared in defeat as he fell to his knees "We're stuck here."

Kuki looked at them all apologetically, feeling very sorry for them until she snapped her head back to Matt as he continued.

"But it's not destroyed." He continued "Oh no, no yet."

"It's not?" Abby repeated in a brightened tone along with Sector V who looked hopeful. "Then can you take us to it?"

"I'm really sorry but it's against our policy to show an item if it's not on display." He formally addresses them, re adjusting his glasses and tie as he spoke.

"Please Numbuh 101." Kuki pleaded, using the teen's codename.

"Yeah, we'll do anything you want; we just really need this machine." Hoagie added, looking at the fan as he begged.

"I can't, it's against rules." The operative said weakly, reluctant to turn down his idols help as he spoke in sorrow. As he spoke, he fiddled with a small black notepad which he always kept in his shirt pocket, suddenly giving the leader an idea.

"If we do something for you, will you do this one thing for us?" Abby suggestive, keeping her eyes on the book while she desperately asked for his help. Inside her head, she couldn't believe that she was about to suggest such a thing and knew that her team might hate her for this.

"You really need this don't you?" He mumbled guiltily as he watched her plead for his assistance. They nodded as they watched him sigh. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"This is it! The last one!" Matt exclaimed happily as he watched Sector V sat in a line in front of him. He handed Kuki who sat at the end of the row the last pen in his hand as he watched excitedly.

The 4 teens took in turns to sign they small pad, each time they completed their signature, a new coloured pen that he desired for them to write in was added to the list. Once the signature was complete, he would squeal in delight every time.

Three teens shot Abby an annoyed glare for what must have been the third time within 5 minutes.

"Don't look at me like that; Abby didn't know what to do." Abby moaned as she noticed the looks they gave her. She sighed as Kuki slide the black pad towards he so she could sign one last autograph.

"This is so great! Years I've wanted your autographs and now...I finally have them, in all the colours I could ever imagine, not forgetting red off course." The fanatic rambled. "Shame about good old Numbuh 1, I would have loved it if he had signed my book properly before he went away."

Sadness filled the group and curiosity once again filled the minds of the 10 year olds who patiently sat on the uncomfortable wooden floor. As Abby looked over at them, she had thought of an idea. Something which may actually get Matt off their backs for good this time. She quickly waved for Numbuh 1 to come over while she made herself look like she was just simply stretching. Obeying, he came over and she slyly picked up the note pad and pen while the owner wasn't looking. She lowered the book to his level as she skimmed through a few pages so they were reasonably close to the back. At her actions, Numbuh 1 cross his arms and looked at her quizzically.

"Sign it" She mouthed at him silently to which he listened to her and did what she asked. She silently thanked him as he walked back to his younger team and she began to flick back through the books to find her own autograph. Quickly she put the pad back onto the table and slowly went back through the pages until it reached a particular page.

"Uh Matt, are you sure Numbuh 1 didn't sign it?" Abby smiled innocently at him as she kept her thumb in the page.

"Well yeah" He told her "He always signed fake names like George Washington, not like that is a fake name or anything but I mean names which are not...his" He paused at the last word as Abby revealed the newly signed and correct autograph of Numbuh 1. She extended her arm out further to him so he could take the book away from her hands as he stood shocked.

"That looks pretty real to me." She replied, smiling knowingly and winking at her teammates who sat looking at her dumbfounded.

"Numbuh 1's autograph" He stammered nervously as he looked at the book, hand shaking lightly. "I've got the Numbuh's autograph...in red!" Matt spoke in disbelief. "This is perfect! Thank you! Thank you so much Sector V, if it wasn't for you I..I would have never found this!"

"Can you show us this cruddy machine now?" Wally asked impatiently, interrupting his moment as his legs stretched out fully under the desk and had planted themselves on a chair the other side so he could use it as a foot rest.

"Oh yes!" Matt remembered suddenly, putting the note pad he was hugging to his chest away safely in his pocket as he walked into the middle of the office causing the group to stand. "Off course I'll show you! Right this way!" On the floor he reached for a latched that opened up a trap door heading bellow the office. The museum guide jumped down the hole quickly as he expected the others to follow. Instead they slowly walked to the edge off the door as Abby smiled proudly.

"What do you say?" The African American smugly asked them the moment he was out of sight.

"Well done Abby" They chorused in a monotone as they all followed the red head down the hole.

"Oh thank you very much" Abby muttered at their enthusiasm as she too jumped in, shutting the door behind them so the room looked like an average office once more.

* * *

The trap door had led them down to the large underground cellar of the museum which was full of old dusty artefacts. Matt held a torch as he guided them through the dark tunnels of the underground which would eventually take them to the room where their desired object was being held. He came to a halt when he reached a reasonably large wooden door where he had turned to face them.

"Well this is as far as I go" He declared to them all "Through there would be the artefact you are searching for so I'll meet you back at the surface." He gave them a toothy grin as he strolled past them, Hoagie reached for the glowing torch but Matt didn't give it to them. "There's light in there, so you won't need this." He told them as he read their mind. "See you!" And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

"Thank god he's gone" Wally sighed in relief "I would rather have died than listen to another word out of him."

"Wally! Don't say that!" Kuki said in shock, turning to him quickly just as Abby and Hoagie gave the stiff wooden door a push open.

"Well it's true!" He answered, laughing lightly at her face expression. They continued to converse as they walked through the door after their teammates. Not looking, they walked into the back of the small figures that stood behind Abby and Hoagie who both came to a sudden stop.

"Ow!" The 5 kids said together as they were pushed forward they the teens behind them. They immediately turned and glared accusingly at the bickering teens behind them that smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there." Kuki apologised following a snort of laughter from the blonde. Her eyes narrowed slightly at him until he too gave them a quick apology.

"Anyway, what's the hold up?" Wally quickly changed the subject, walking past the kids and away from Kuki so he could stand at the front to get a better look. "Oh" He gasped simply as he saw the sight his friends were looking at.

The room Matt had led them to was large but the downside was that it was complexly filled with discarded artefacts. It also didn't help that the surface they stood on was in fact the top of a very large mound of loose mechanical parts.

"Something tells me this is going to be a little difficult" Hoagie joked, looking around the large room that their voices echoed through.

"Just a bit" Abby agreed as she also surveyed the large deep room while she thought of a plan. "We need to split up if we're going to have any chance in finding this damn machine. So Hoagie, Numbuh's 1,2 and 5 will come with me while you guys and Numbuh's 3 and 4 go with you. Is that ok?" The group smiled with agreement with the plan as they were just about to walk away before Abby continued. "You know what you're looking for right?"

"A large rusty time machine that looks completely wrecked" Wally summarised bluntly "Yeah we know."

"Ok, I guess you'll be alright." Abby laughed at his simply description of the object "If you take the right, we'll search the left. If anyone finds it shout and we'll come and get you." With that, the leader led her team of 5 to the left side of the room as they made their way down.

Soon, Wally attempted to make his own way down to the bottom of the slope as he slowly stepped on each mechanical part with care not to slip. Unfortunately he didn't succeed as with one more step, part of the bank slipped, making him loose balance and making him slide down the rest of the hill. He loudly cursed as he hit the bottom with force. He then heard Kuki madly laugh at his technique and the consequence of it going wrong."

"That's a good technique" She giggled as she watched him from above while she made her way down with the other 2 members of the group. From where she stood, the attempt looked quite comical even if it still got him to where he wanted to be. As she walked down the side of the room she turned to the two younger selves of herself and her best friend and quietly said "That word he just shouted, never repeat it...it's a very bad word."

"Have you got a better idea then?" He called up to her from his place on the floor, not yet looking at her.

"Well there is this bar at the side of this wall." She teased him through her laughter as the 3 figures above walked in a single file, using the bar to safely get to the bottom. "I think you basically need to hold it as you walk, makes it alot safer don't you agree?"

"Yeah I guess" The blonde muttered which she never heard but she still giggled as she guessed his thoughts. He stayed sat down until she safely reached him while in one piece herself.

"Are you ok though?" Kuki asked in concern as they approached him. She watched him stand with difficulty as he tried to balance himself as he stood up on the slippery metal objects.

"Never better" He told her sarcastically making her smile as she suppressed a giggle. Once he was stable, Wally started to walk away from them as he began to look for the machine with the others following behind him.

They all searched separately for awhile with no sight or clue where the machine may be. S Wally looked he came across various objects a particular cardboard box catching his eye as he briefly saw inside it.

Inside the box were small sphere shaped objects which looked colourful and quite a weak material. He had to admit that they did look like balloons but as he picked up one, the material seemed to be more rubbery and alot stronger than first anticipated. However, while held one in his hands he could feel something inside of it that couldn't come out no matter how hard he tried; chucking it from one hand to the other and squeezing it in an attempt to brake it. He then had an idea as a sly smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Making sure Kuki's back was turned, he extended his arm back and threw the product, completely sure it would miss. But he was wrong. As the ball made contact with the back of her head, she streaked as the ball burst to soak her hair in freezing liquid. In shock he covered his mouth to contain his laughter. Immediately she turned to him with fiery eyes that showed her anger.

"I'm so sorry; it looked alot stronger than that." He quickly apologised as she came closer to him, looking madder with each stomp. "In my defence I didn't know what it was."

"That's in my hair, Wally. That's not even funny" She growled as she ran her long slim fingers through her now wet hair to smell it. "Lucky for you it's water."She informed him as she walked past him towards the same box.

"_A water balloon, huh? Why didn't I think of that?"_ He thought to himself. Only a Kids Next Door operative could come up with such a thing. He was also surprised he didn't know what it was sooner.

During his thoughts, he failed to notice where Kuki was going and what she was actually doing as she had now already picked up an identical invention and was now aiming it at him. As he turned round to face her, he suddenly saw the situation and gulped.

"No! Please don't!" He pleaded while chuckling as she release the rubber ball at him, hitting his back as he ran away from her.

"That's freezing!" He shivered, glaring at Kuki who stood smugly at his now soaked back. Both looked at each other and had the same thought as they smirked and ran back to the box to pick up another ball and started throwing them at any chance they got. Numbuh's 3 and 4 stood confused as they watched the water fight, booth finding the scene very amusing to watch.

"Hey!" They heard the voice of Abby from the other side of the room shout "I thought you were meant to be looking for the time machine!" She reminded the soaking wet teens who in her opinion looked like they were having too much fun.

"We are!" They both called back, putting a sad stop to their game to continue searching or risk getting another warning.

"Hpmh, I knew I shouldn't have put them together." She chuckled at the state of both of them before continuing to look through piles of machinery which was paradise for both Hoagie and Numbuh 2 who looked admiringly at each object they picked up.

"Tel me about them" Numbuh 5 requested as dark her brown eyes scanned the pile of mechanical parts and artefacts.

"Who,Wally and Kuki?" Abby asked her younger self. "Well their much like me and Hoagie, minus the couple part. But other than that, they're very close friends." She informed, ignoring Numbuh 5's slight blush at the word 'couple'.

"So they never dated?" Numbuh 2 questioned, overhearing the talk they were having and had now decided to join in.

"No, but they could have done if things turned out differently." Hoagie answered for his girlfriend as he continued to rummage in the artefacts.

"Like I said, they're close , not to mention they hardly argue as much as they used to." Abby added "But they do clash at one thing in particular."

"Claire?" Numbuh 5 guesses, her answer being correct as the teen nodded.

"But why?" Numbuh 1 asked joining in after hearing the conversation for awhile.

"Well it's a no brainer really." Hoagie started "Kuki hates Claire, even more than me and Abby do." After he paused Abby continued for him.

"And that's not just because Claire's a b... I mean horrible girl but because Claire took Wally from her, which is terrible to watch when you like someone that much."

"When you say 'like' I guess you mean love, right?" Numbuh 2 wondered aloud to the teen.

"Exactly" She smiled but it soon faded as she carried on. "What you may have seen today with Kuki's behaviour, that isn't normal but it's what she does to cope with it. You know, almost like she shuts herself away, blocking it all out." As Abby continued to explain, the tone of her voice got more emotional, obviously showing how much she cared for her friend.

"But the worst thing is that Wally notices her comments like earlier while we were waiting for him. The good news is that he hasn't said anything yet, but the thing is Wally's a time bomb, right now he's holding it in but I don't think it will be long until he does say something. And when that happens, he'll unleash hell." Abby muttered the last part of her sentence and paused for a minute as she stared at the two teens in question. She then shook her head as she continued to search "But anyway, why am I telling you this? You're going home today, there's no point in us telling you anything more about them as you'll find it out for yourself. You guys can fix anything you want, so none of this might not happen at all."

"Could we change anything?" Numbuh 1 asked curiously, thinking about his future away from his sector.

"Nothing you can change, Numbuh 1" Hoagie sighed. "But I can't think of anything I would to change, cause whatever you change, something else will still go wrong and you'll then wish to change that too. Just a continuous circle in my opinion."

"Abby agrees with you baby" His girlfriend agreed with him as she watched him continue to look for the machine. Her gaze then travelled to the opposite side of the room where she watched Kuki, Wally and Numbuh's 3 and 4. Both teens were talking to each other as they looked and occasionally laughing at each other, amusing Numbuh 3. The sight made Abby smile. "But I would ask you to stop Wally dating Claire. You won't stop him meeting her but you can at least try and stop him from making one of his biggest mistakes of his life so far."

"We'll do our best" Numbuh 2 smiled, now giving himself the responsibility of protecting his best friend.

"Then we'll take your word" She replied, returning the smile. She was about to turn round to start looking through another pile until she heard Hoagie say something.

"Hey, is this it?" He asked no one in particular. The 4 of them huddled around him to find a rusty machine.

"That is it!" Numbuh 2 confirmed excitedly, still recognising the machine that cause all these problems even if it had aged alot more than he remembered. "You found it!

"Really? Wow it's a beaut!" Hoagie complimented with the agreement of his younger self.

"Oh shut it Hoagie" Abby jokingly told her boyfriend as he admired the machine work. She immediately called the other half of the group as the other 4 remaining members began to dig out the machine from its placed buried amongst the other artefacts. They suddenly came to a stop and started to pull it out a little further just as the other group approached them.

"Uh Abby" Hoagie uneasily started as he closely examined the battered time machine "I don't think they'll be going home so soon." He said in sorrow as she scrunched her face up in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" The teen questioned as she crouched down to check the machine herself. She then discovered the problem.

As Hoagie pointed to the right side of the machine, she saw the large deep hole that drilled right through it, exposing the inside or rather what was left of it. The dark inside of the corroded machine was completely burnt out, with hardly any parts on good condition or even intact.

In annoyance, Abby picked up a steel bit of small pipe that laid on the floor below her and forcefully chucked it at the solid wall as she stood.

"NO!" She shouted angrily, voice echoing loudly through the room. She positioned both of her hands onto each side of her neck in stress and despair.

"So we're stuck?" Numbuh 1 asked weakly with a lump in his throat, taking off his black sunglasses solemnly to wipe them clean. In response Abby said nothing but slowly nodded, making it barely noticeable to the others around her.

"Why don't I try fixing it?" Hoagie quietly suggested looking at his distressed girlfriend.

"You can't Hoagie" She moaned sadly, her voice firm "There's hardly anything left of the damn thing!"

"But we can at least try, can't we?" He defended, deciding to stand at her level. The others around them just stood silently, the youngsters looking so lost while Kuki watched hopelessly and Wally crossed his arms with his eyes shut as he preferred to listen instead. "I thought we were the sector that never gave up!" Hoagie exclaimed as he stared at her.

"There was a pause for a moment as they waited for the response of the spy. She sighed as she took one more glance at her boyfriend of 2 years, nearly 3.

"You think we can fix it? She sighed again as her arms crossed over her body.

"It's worth a try." He simply told her truthfully "But I can't guarantee it."

She took a few seconds to think about it as her team and the now stranded Sector V waited for her decision.

"So" She started, nodding towards the way they came in. "How the hell do we get this thing out of here?"

* * *

It took at least 1 hour and a half for the group to finally make their way back to the trap door bellow the office that they had come through with Matt. Abby and Kuki pushed open the door above them with such a force, startling Matt who was patiently waiting for them as he admired his autograph book.

"Ah, you're back!" He squealed excitedly as he watched the girls scramble through the door. "I thought you may have got lost down there."

"Well we could off." Abby muttered, brushing herself off from the dust. "Why didn't you tell us that room had practically everything in it? We took ages took ages trying to find it." Behind her the five 10 year olds awkwardly climbed out the hole unknowingly to Matt.

"Well you know, the mind slips and...Hey! What are you doing with that?" He changed the subject as he saw Kuki help pull up the machine which was carried by Hoagie and Wally.

"Well it's broken so we thought we would bring it with us to fix it" Kuki answered happily as she pulled, noticing her difficulty, Abby went to help her pull up the metal machine.

"But you can't take it" Matt told them, taking a quick step back as the floor vibrated at the sound of the heavy machine hitting the floor, finally arriving at the surface.

"We have to Matt, it's important" Abby replied as both girls helped the two exhausted boys up to the surface; Abby helping Hoagie while Kuki had Wally.

"B...B...But you..." He stuttered as he watched the boys once again lift the machine as they followed Kuki and the young sector into the hidden doorway that they had difficulty getting out earlier.

"Please Matt, we're desperate" Abby begged as she slowly began to climb the desk herself after the others had already gone through. "We did help you after all."

"Uhh..." He stood mouth open, not quite knowing what to say.

"Come on Abby!" Kuki's voice echoed through the passage, she looked from the place her friend had called back to Matt.

"Why don't we walk and talk?" She suggested, leading him towards the passage as they both continued to discuss the situation.

* * *

"Well thank you for your help, Matt!" Hoagie thanked the boy as he just placed the time machine inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He then walked off to get ready to pilot the ship. The only people left outside now was the museum guide and the sector leader.

"Yes thank you so much for seeing things out way" She praised as she shook his hand.

"Well like you said, you gave him one of my biggest wishes of giving me your autographs so it only makes sense I give you something in return." He happily grinned also shaking her hand excitedly and a bit too hard. Her hand recoiled back as it began to hurt. She then headed towards the ship, shouting another thank you to the fan. The moment she shut the door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, she quickly ordered Hoagie to take off. On request, the vehicle hovered and soon jetted off into the sunny blue sky.

"Come back soon Sector V!" Matt shouted happily after them, watching until they were out of sight. When they did he sighed in content and reached for his small note pad and flicked through the pages, admiring the autographs with a broad smile. His smile slowly faded as his face stanched up in confusion. Reaching into his blue shirt pocket, he took out a pen and examined it. It then dawned on him what was wrong.

"Black" He muttered sadly. "They forgot to sign it in black!"

* * *

**I think personally that these chapters aren't great and did drag on a little, I do apologize for that :(**

**Hopefully my updating won't be as bad next time but I can't really say when I expect it to be up as I always get it wrong.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this double whammy update! And I'll just finish and say as always please read and review :D**


	9. Disappointment

**AT LAST! Finally this is updated! How long has it been anyway? (Actually don't answer that question: P) I'm so sorry everybody for such the long wait. **

**Once again, we have a double whammy to make up for my lack of updating. One is longer and slightly better than the other (This one being the worst of the two in my opinion.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

* * *

**Disappointment**

When the group returned from the museum, the sky had turned into a bright beautiful sunset that shone brightly through the trees, making them look like a dark silhouette.

As they got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, all of them shared the same look of disappointment after what they had found out that evening. Hoagie and Wally were slowly lifting the heavy time machine wreck out of the vehicle, until they reached so far and dumped it in the first relevant spot they could find. The girls smiled lightly at their exhaustion and their strained faces as they had lifted the machine. Later, they both had the same thought in their heads.

"Abby" Kuki started, getting the spy's attention. "If they are staying here, won't they need clean clothes or something?"

"Yeah, they will." Abby agreed "Do you by any chance still have your old clothes here?"

"Actually I do" Kuki declared proudly, earning a strange look from her leader. "We all do remember? In the attic." At the reminder, Abby gasped in realisation.

"Kuki you're a genius." She smiled as she waved Wally and her boyfriend over to them. "We need to set them up" She told them, glancing at the 5 children who were trying to figure out how to turn on the TV. Letting out a content sigh, she reached for the remote that rested on the small table nearest her, pressing a button that caused the TV to flicker to life making the group jump in surprise. The sector leader lightly chuckled to herself before tossing the remote to her younger self. Soon Abby turned her attention to the three teens in front of her. "We need to get some of our clothes from the attic and try and set up some proper beds in Nigel's room, cause we don't know how long they're staying for."

"Nigel's room?" Wally questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table.

"Where else should they go? Your room?" She asked jokingly, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be as he shook his head.

"Me and Hoagie will get the clothes while you two can sort out beds. Unless you have a problem with that." Abby suggested, observing the pair of them.

"Well I don't know about Wally but I did want to dry off a little." Kuki confessed, gesturing to her soaked clothes from the water fight earlier.

"That was your own fault though." Hoagie stated in a matter of fact tone, receiving a nod of agreement from his girlfriend.

"Actually it was his. He started it." The Japanese jokingly countered as she poked the blonde in the side, grabbing his attention.

"For the last time, I didn't know what it was! Let alone that it would break!" He exclaimed, laughing slightly at the memory.

"You of all people Wally should know what a water balloon looks like." The mechanic chuckled "Tut tut."

"Well you could say that I had a dumb moment." Wally defended, only making his friend laugh harder.

"You could also say that you have dumb moments alot." He snorted, quickly dodging the swipe of Wally's leg in attempt to trip him over.

"Now now boys." Abby calmly said to them both, making them both stop. "We have already established long ago that Wally is quite thick." As she said this, the teen in question shot her a glare of disapproval, making her snigger. "Sorry, I couldn't resist... Anyway, you two go and dry off first then sort the beds. Remember, be quick and no pillow fights. It's best we do this while their busy."

"Order received." Kuki happily giggled, tugging the wet sleeve of Wally's hoodie. "Come on Wally!" Hearing his name, the Australian obediently followed her out the room, before going their separate ways to their own rooms.

"Better follow their lead huh?" Hoagie guessed, smiling at Abby as she nodded in agreement. He then took one step forward as he prepared to get the attention of the group of operatives who were comfortably sat watching TV.

"Umm...we're just going to sort some our clothes for you to wear while you stay here. Kuki and Wally are upstairs sorting out beds if you need them." After explaining to the kids he followed Abby out the room until he paused, remembering one more thing to ask.

"By the way, is pizza alright for dinner?" In response, he received an excited gasps and 5 smiles causing the mechanic to laugh.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you would say."

* * *

"Kuki, can I ask you something?" Wally asked as he held a large pile of pillows in his now dry clothes. He looked at the female working with him who now wore black jogging bottoms and a green t-shirt with a large white star in the centre. Her raven hair was still slightly damp, with the occasional strand looking wavy.

"You are now." She joked, grinning as he raised his eyebrows at her as she continued to carry blankets into Nigel's room. "Sure you can."

"Well..." He started, trying to think of the best way to word his query. "Do you prefer being a kid or teenager?" Noticing the look she gave him, he sighed. "I know it's a weird question but..."

"It's fine." She interrupted, smiling at him reassuringly. "It's not strange at all. I'm sure someone would have asked it sometime anyway...probably me. Difficult to answer though, cause I don't think I could choose."

"Why's that?" He asked in curiosity, placing the pillows on Nigel's old bed as he waited for Kuki to position the blankets on the air beds they had found stashed in a closet.

"Because as a kid you don't have as much responsibility as a teen does. A bit more freedom, but that's just my opinion." As the Japanese teen explained, she positioned the blankets on the beds. Her violet eyes met his emerald ones as she placed the last blanket. "What about you?"

"Same as you I guess." He told her, placing a pillow with each bed. He could hear Nigel's old bed squeak as Kuki sat down. "But being a teen has its good and bad sides."

"Would you change anything?" She asked quietly as he sat down next to her on the bed, once again the bed answering with a creek.

He froze at the question. He knew the real answer, but he knew he couldn't say it aloud. Especially to her. Not ever. So instead he settled for a different answer.

"As a teen, nothing really. But as a kid... I guess I would like to have been a bit taller and have my teenage brain." He laughed making the younger teen giggle.

"Why do you want that?" She smiled kindly, wanting to know the reason behind his answer.

"Cause compared to back then, I am a genius." Wally openly admitted, making her have a fit of giggles. "I'm serious!" He exclaimed as he caught her contagious laughter. "What would you have said then?"

"Nothing as I'm not telling you." She smartly declared, poking her pink tongue out in succession.

"You tricked me!" He gasped in shock, once again receiving a mischievous laugh as she knew he was only joking. "How dare you!" The pair of them continued to laugh until it eventually died down.

"We're still kids really though" Kuki stated as her breathing returned to normal from the laughing.

"You think?" He asked, not quite understanding her statement.

"Yup!" She happily nodded. "It may not seem like it but it's true." As she explained she looked down at her fingers. "We may not have been decommissioned like everybody else but somewhere in everybody's heart is their inner child...Just like us. Like we promised Numbuh 1."

"And this is coming from someone who has the mental age of a 10 year old." Wally smirked. "Very deep."

"Stop it!" She complained, lightly hitting his arm. She suddenly stopped and smelled the air. "Tell me I'm not imagining the smell of pizza."

"You're not imagining the smell of pizza. I smell it too." He sniffed before standing up from the bed, suddenly holding his hand out to her. "Shall we go investigate the kitchen?"

"I like your thinking Numbuh 4." Kuki smiled, willingly accepting his hand as the rushed to the treehouse lift.

* * *

After sharing a few pizzas between the 9 of them, the group finished the day by watching some more TV. They all spent minutes arguing over what to watch but soon agreed on a programme, not that it really mattered to the young sector V as all the shows suggested were unknown to them.

Due to lack of interest in the show, the 5 operatives bid the teens goodnight as they went up to bed. Once the 5 of them had gotten into their newly created beds, they all lay awake, discussing the day's events.

"Numbuh 1?" The second in command called quietly to her leader who was sat not far from her. He had refused to sleep on the floor so the five of them agreed to let him have his own bed with it being 'his' room. He had been silent for awhile now but Numbuh 5 was certain that he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice a little dry as he hadn't spoken.

"Do you think we'll ever get back?" She asked hopefully, watching his body language while he sat up to face his team.

"I truly don't know Numbuh 5." He hung his head solemnly as he answered, removing his sunglasses and resting them next to his pillow.

"We can trust them though." Numbuh 3 wondered uncertainly, clutching an orange rainbow monkey her teen self had lent her. "Can't we?"

"I think we can." Numbuh 2 reassured her, making her smile lightly. He knew that she desperately missed home, but then again they all did.

"How do you know? They're teens... Our enemy." Numbuh 4 asked, lying on his back with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"If they really are a threat they wouldn't go through the trouble of trying to fix that machine." The mechanic told the unconvinced Australian. "Besides, they're us! We wouldn't do anything like that ever."

"But people change Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 sighed sadly, thinking back to her own sister who had once been a devoted operative to the organisation until she betrayed them all. A subject that she would never know the truth behind. "But you're right; we should give them a chance. They might even surprise us." She flashed the scientist a smile causing him to blush and be thankful that it was dark.

"Listen guys...I'm really sorry about all this." Numbuh 2 apologised to his sector. "This never would have happened if it wasn't for me and..."

"Stop Numbuh 2." The leader ordered him. "This is no one's fault. If it wasn't us, it could have happened to someone else eventually."

"Exactly" Numbuh 5 agreed. She looked around at her other 4 teammates "It will be ok, Numbuh 5 knows it will."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Numbuh 2 thanked them with a weak smile.

"Yeah someone has to control those rubbish jokes of yours." Numbuh 4 smirked causing Numbuh 3 to let out a giggle which was then interrupted by a sleepy yawn.

"I think that's a sign we should all go to sleep." Numbuh 1 told them as he laid back into the pillow and rolled onto his side. "It may be a tough day tomorrow." As he heard each of them shuffle on the air beds to get comfortable, he became the first of them to enter dreamland.

* * *

**Disappointment... that's what I feel about this chapter. This was only a chapter to fill in until the next day/chapter which is also up now. :)**


	10. Secrets and Promises

**Hopefully you will think this chapter is alot better than the last...I certainly do.**

**I will briefly mention that this chapter does follow Wally around quite a bit, so expect to see lots of Wally's life in this chapter. Also a warning that there are mentions of a particular theme that indicates why this is a T.**

**Anyway, on with the show! Here is part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

* * *

**Secrets and Promises**

"Come on Numbuh 3! Just reach a little higher." Numbuh 2 said in a strained voice.

"I...can't reach it!" The operative growled in frustration at the mechanic. "It's too high!"

Currently the 10 year olds had formed themselves as a tower in the kitchen; Numbuh 1 and 2 at the bottom, supporting Numbuh 5's feet with their hands while she had the weight of both Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 who was sat on his shoulders.

The target; Rainbow Munchies cereal on the top shelf of a wooden cupboard.

As they continued to struggle, the door opened to reveal a Japanese teen, who was already dressed. After quickly blinking a couple of times to take in the scene before her, she walked towards the young sector who had not yet acknowledged her presence.

"Morning" Kuki greeted happily, causing the tower of children to move uneasily in surprise, but still managing to stay upright. She lightly giggled as she effortlessly reached for the cereal packet although she did have to stand on the tips of her toes to secure the box.

The kids watched her in disbelief as the teen continued to place 3 different cereal packets on the handmade wooden counter. Defeated, they all decided to disband the tower they had formed, unknowing how difficult task it would turn out to be until they landed helplessly in a heap on the floor.

"You alright?" They looked up to see Abby and Hoagie at the doorway, staring down at them in concern.

"Fine" Numbuh 1 lied, as the pain shot through his body. He had the weight of all his team members on his back so he waited for them to get off him. As soon as they were, he stood up, brushed his clothes down and adjusted his black sunglasses as he attempted to act like this was a completely normal activity.

"If you say so." Hoagie said uncertainly as he put some bread into the toaster whilst Abby and Kuki poured themselves some cereal. The young Sector V soon joined them and they all ate in silence for a moment before they heard some quick footsteps approaching the kitchen.

The wooden door swung open, revealing Wally as he stormed into the kitchen, manically searching the counter surfaces for something, mumbling a quick greeting to the rest of them. The group watched him silently for a couple of seconds before Abby placed her cup of orange juice onto the wooden table and turned to him.

"What you looking for?" She asked as her chocolate brown eyes scanned him. He was wearing an outfit today which made him look unusually smart; wearing black jeans with a black square studded belt around his waist and black converse trainers. On his torso, he wore a plain white t-shirt under an open checked shirt that was white and two tones of blue. This was one of his few outfits that didn't have orange in it.

"My car keys" He muttered as he searched through a collection of junk that had been dumped on the kitchen sides.

"Over there" The teen leader pointed lazily as she guided him with her finger, he carefully dodged though furniture obstacle course as he made his way towards his destination. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Claire's" He declared proudly, not missing how Kuki rolled her eyes in disgust. "Also mom wants the car."

"Why's that?" Hoagie asked while taking a large mouthful of toast.

"Her car is in the garage and she's meeting her friends for a coffee, so I said she could use mine seeing as she is still allowed to drive it." Wally explained, looking down as he checked his mobile for messages. As he did this he returned to the doorway with keys in hand and eyes locked on his phone, smiling as he read a text.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" The mechanic mocked." I can just picture the scene now." He coughed and put on his best impression of an Australian accent. "Don't worry mommy, you can have my car today as I love you so much! I..." He would have continued but he noticed the death glare the blonde had shot him. As he was sat closest to where the other teen was stood, he braced himself for a hit. "Sorry"

"I don't have time for this." He huffed as he walked out the room; clearly the American had hit a nerve. "See ya!" He called, slamming the door before they could even answer. They were silent for awhile until Hoagie broke it.

"Jeez! Can't he take a joke?"

* * *

"Hi!" Wally called to no one in particular as he shut the front door of the Beatle's house behind him. The moment he walked through the door he was greeted with the sound of the TV from the lounge and the alluring smell of a cooked breakfast.

"In the kitchen!" Wally heard the Australian accent of his mother as she answered. Hearing the happiness in her voice made him warmly smile to himself as he made his way to the room she was in. Leaning against the kitchen doorway, saw that she was currently filling up the dishwasher with dirty plates from breakfast.

"Hello love." His mum greeted, still not yet looking at Wally as she continued her job.

"Hey mom, you ok?" He asked casually, still watching her from the door.

"Uh huh" She hummed. "I didn't know whether you ate or not, so I saved you some breakfast. Should still be warm if you want it." Once hearing this information, Wally looked around the room with interest until he set his emerald eyes on a plate of food next to the cooker.

"Thanks" He said gratefully, taking a seat at the kitchen table so he could eat and speak to his mother at the same time.

"You're welcome." Mrs Beatles returned as she finally shut the dishwasher and washed her hands before facing her eldest son for the first time that morning. "You look smart, going anywhere nice?"

"Claire's" He answered shortly as he continued to eat. Upon hearing his response, Mrs Beatles pursed her lips together and nodded, not saying anything. At that moment, Mr Beatles walked into the kitchen with a black brief case in his right hand.

"Morning son" He exclaimed cheerfully in a strong Australian accent as he ruffled his son's hair roughly. "How are we today?"

"Fine dad." He frowned as he attempted to tidy his hair from its assault. "Yourself?"

"Fantastic!" His father happily replied as he reached for his lunchbox and car keys that rested on the kitchen side. He stopped to take note of his son's clothing. "Looking smart today." He pointed out with a grin.

"_Why does everyone keep saying that?"_ Wally inwardly thought.

"Yeah, I'm off to Claire's." He explained to his dad who was about to answer until he was interrupted by another voice.

"Not the witch's house!" A 7 year old boy walked in, with an empty glass in hand. He had a look of disgust plastered over his face as he heard half the conversation his parents were having with his brother.

"For the last time Joey, Claire is not a witch!" Wally hissed in annoyance at the boy who looked nearly identical to himself.

"Yes she is!" Joey argued as he filled up his glass with tap water. "She's soooo mean! You could do alot better."

Like his friends, Wally's own family also had a dislike to Claire. Reasons of why his parents didn't like her was unknown to him and was something he thought he would never understand.

Joey however, he did know why, as there had been a moment when Claire did say something to his little brother that was a little out of order. Then again, in Wally's opinion, Joey had deserved it as he was being too annoying or it was just a joke that went wrong and was not understood by the younger childer. Thanks to this event, Claire had earned the nickname 'Witch' whenever Joey would refer to her.

Only a few people were aware of the TND, with Joey being one of them. Because of this they could openly talk about the organisation whenever they were alone together as long as Joey kept the TND a secret.

In terms of personality, the two brothers were a little different, Joey being alot smarter than Wally had been as a youngster but he made up for it in combat which was something Joey was not as good at. In appearance, they almost looked identical apart from eye colour with Joey inheriting his father's blue eyes.

"I don't know what any of you have against her." Wally groaned, as he took one last mouthful of food.

"She's just..." Mrs Beatles started, looking at her husband for help, before ending with a sigh. "Nevermind...You need to get to work, honey." She informed Mr Beatles tapping his chest as he glanced at his watch.

"So I do! Look at the time!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it? I'll be late before you know it." Once again he ruffled the blonde hair of his two sons much to their annoyance. "Bye boys." He then approached his wife and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "Goodbye darling."

"Bye Sid!" Mrs Beatle's called happily as he walked towards the door of the Beatle's household.

"Bye dad" The boys called as they both flattened their hair in order to tidy it. The front door soon shut, echoing through the hall. Joey also left the kitchen to run back to the TV in the other room.

"I better go too" Wally said, picking up his own plate and putting it in the dishwasher much to his mother's relief.

"Are you sure about the car?" His mum asked sweetly. "If it's too much trouble I can cancel.

"No, its fine" He insisted as he once again stood near the door way to lean on the door frame.

"Can I at least give you a lift to Claire's? I feel so guilty." She offered, turning the dishwasher on to clean the plates before turning back to face Wally.

"Thanks for the offer but it's really not that far, mom." He smiled thankfully. "Just go and enjoy yourself." He placed the keys on the side and walked out of the kitchen, into the hallway. "I'll pick it up later today."

"Have fun." She told him as he disappeared from her sight.

"I will!" He called back to her. He quickly peered around the lounge door where his brother sat on the brown couch watching a cartoon. "See ya, Joe." He said as, waiting for an answer back from him.

"Bye" Joey muttered in a monotone voice, too absorbed in the cartoon to talk to his own brother. The lack of response caused Wally to shake his head lightly as he smiled at how similar they really were.

It was no secret that Wally was very family orientated and loved spending time with them. You could easily say that the Beatle's family were very close and always backed each other up. If people were brave enough, they would tease him about it but he didn't care. As far as he knew, there was nothing wrong with loving your family.

As he exited the house, Hoagie's joke that morning came back to haunt him, causing him to mutter to himself as he began the walk to Claire's.

* * *

"Hmm... Interesting" Numbuh 1 thought aloud as he looked through a large thick folder while sat on the uncomfortable wooden floor.

"What's that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked as he and his other teammates approached their leader. They were in the lounge playing video games as the teens seemed to have gone to do their own thing for awhile.

"A photo album" He answered distantly, getting lost in his own thoughts. "I just thought it could give us any clues about our future."

"You mean YOUR future, right?" Numbuh 5 stated the real reason. As she had known him the longest out of the four of them, she was always the one who could really understand what was going through his head. It was a gift she seemed to possess with all of them.

In defeat he nodded, he too knowing that he couldn't hide anything from his second in command, even if he tried.

"Oh spoilers!" A teenage voice squealed. Heads turned to where the voice had come from which they soon noticed that they were not alone. Kuki had entered the room and was just taking a seat on the blue couch with her green laptop.

Abby raised an eyebrow at the Japanese teen. "Spoilers?" She repeated, puzzled by her words.

"Well that's what they are." She sang happily as he turned her attention to the laptop. "You know pictures can be helpful but they don't tell the full story." She glanced up at them with interest. "What do you want to know?"

"Numbuh 1cleared his throat as he began the question. "When do I..." He was soon interrupted by Numbuh 2 who already spoken before he did.

"When do me and Nubmuh 5 get together?" He asked anxiously before immediately blushing at the words that just slipped out of his mouth. The redness in his face increased as he saw the strange looks he received from his 4 remaining teammates. "Just curious, that's all." He mumbled in embarrassment, causing the young African American to also blush. Kuki however, giggled at the question.

"Umm... I think they were 15 at the time." Kuki reminisced. "It's not really my place to say what happened, but I'm sure Abby or Hoagie would tell you if you asked. It's a good story that also involves handcuffs." She laughed at the memory before turning back to the laptop screen. "Anything else?"

"What age was I when I left?" Numbuh 1 asked, taking the opportunity to ask his question upon noticing that she was too focused on what was displayed on her laptop in front of her.

"10" She absentmindedly replied. When she realised what she had said, one of her small hands flew to cover her mouth. She had broken the first rule the teens had set while the 10 year olds were here.

'_Rule 1; never on any circumstances tell Numbuh 1 anything of what happened on that day." _

Abby's words echoed through Kuki's head, now taunting her at the mishap she had caused.

"I shouldn't have told you that." She muttered silently to herself, now quickly slamming the lid down on her laptop in an attempt to flee the room.

"But I'm 10 now...How does that work?" Numbuh 1 demanded angrily, now more confused than he was before.

Kuki continued to walk towards the exit with her laptop clutching her chest. She then came to a sudden stop as she lingered around the arch way with her back to them.

"Please listen...I can't tell you anymore. It's just something that has to happen." She began hastily, pausing as she exhaled heavily. "If it doesn't... the future will change, especially ours and your own." Her voice cracked a little in emotion as her black hair bounced side to side as she shook her head. "That' all I can tell you so please just drop the subject and let it happen." With that, she walked away.

The five kids stood in surprise of what they just heard, from the future Numbuh 3 of all people. Although this was an obvious warning to back off, it only made them more determined to find out what other secrets the teens were keeping from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally had made it to his girlfriend's house and was now sitting on the black leather couch, watching TV with the lady herself snuggled next to him. He could feel the fingers of her right hand on his chest while her left arm slithered tightly around his waist, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt and lightly stroking flesh on his waist.

Suddenly Claire's head tilted upwards, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. Surprised, Wally lightly kissed her back until she pulled away seconds later. Her makeup covered face inches from his own until she once again closed the gap between them.

As the kiss deepened further, she quickly adjusted herself to trap him between her and the couch. Her left hand that held the back of his head soon joined the other which had began to unbutton his over shirt. Wally continued to hold her waist, oblivious to what his devious girlfriend was doing until he felt her hand move to the zipper of his black jeans. At this action, he eruptedly broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"Claire" He gasped, a little out of breath from the fiery kiss. "What do I keep telling you?" The only response he received was her muttering his name as she kissed his neck lovingly. Again, he pushed her away. "You know how I feel about this." He told her, regaining his breath as his voice returned to normal.

"But why haven't we done it yet?" Claire moaned frustratingly, her shiny pink lips forming into a pout. "We've been together long enough haven't we?"

"We have I guess." He uncertainly answered, as he did the shirt buttons back up again. "But I don't think I am ready for...that...yet." He always felt awkward talking about this subject with anyone, especially Claire who it had become a regular activity for her to attempt to get him into bed with her. All of which ended in failure.

"Off course you're not." She huffed angrily as she unstraddled his waist and leaned back against the couch with a thud. "You know, I have never met someone who turns down sex."

"_I bet you haven't."_

Wally mentally slapped himself for thinking something like that, particularly about his own girlfriend.

"I mean if I was you, I defiantly wouldn't." Claire smugly continued, not caring if he was listening to her or not.

"_But I'm not like you."_ His mind once again argued with her.

"I'll tell you when I am ready." He assured her, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he didn't want to show her how much her previous comment had irritated him. He forced a smile as he looked at her. "Promise"

Her lips twisted into a smirk. "You do that, but that still doesn't mean I won't stop trying." She laughed devilishly, moving the thin strap of her pink tank top back onto her tanned shoulders. "Hungry?" As Claire asked the question, she elegantly stood from the couch, her short black skirt returning to its normal mid thigh length.

"Sort of" He answered. He looked back at her as she played with her dark brown/red hair. "Need help?"

"Nah" Claire said, turning down the offer. "Won't take long anyway." She was about to leave for the kitchen until she thought off something else to tell him, no matter how irrelevant it was. "You know for someone who first walked in this house and never kissed anyone before, you've turned into quite an expert.

"Really?" He laughed at the compliment. "You felt the need to tell me that because...?"

"I just thought you should know." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. She flashed him a flirty look as she left for the kitchen, leaving Wally alone on the sofa.

Since they had been together, Claire had dismissed the other two kisses that he had told her about the day before they got together. She had only begun to see herself as his first...and the last as she always mentioned.

Little did she know, he had lied to her from the very start. Not just about the TND but also about another two kisses before he started dating her.

One kiss, he would never be able to explain to her without blowing his cover as an undercover operative. He was 10 and it happened during a mission; both the kiss and the mission itself he would much rather forget as the action had led to a horrible transformation. Apparently according to Hoagie there was another, but nor he or the girl could remember it.

However, the other kiss was sweeter and also a secret only kept between both he and the girl it involved. They had even vowed to keep it a secret from their own best friends and teammates.

The female also happened to be the same girl he had already kissed twice before.

The circumstance which it happened in was only a silly tradition, but he still remembered it so clearly.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Whose idea was this again?" A 15 year old Wallabee Beatles asked, looking around the treehouse that was filled with TND operatives. It was Christmas time and festive songs were blasting through the stereo as a couple of teens danced around the lounge. _

"_Well Rachel wanted a party on Christmas Eve and Ab's said lets have it here." Hoagie answered his friend, smiling at the girl in question as she approached the two of them. "Hey!" He greeted her loudly so she could here over the music."_

"_Hey baby" She returned the greeting to her new boyfriend as the sector leader took a sip of her cola and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders. "Abby thinks she's going to have a hard time getting everyone outta here soon."_

"_Tell me about it." Hoagie agreed. "I've been counting how many times Fanny has batted of the advances of other guys by screaming at them. Four so far." The pair laughed together as they watched another drunken male walk away from the fiery red head who had just chucked a drink at his face. "Maybe make that five." He corrected himself before he continued to speak, "Mom will also go spare if I'm not home tonight or she'll probably invent a super chainsaw to cut this place down."_

"_Somehow Abby can see that happening." She admitted as she looked at the blonde next to her boyfriend who was looking around the room as if searching for someone. "Go find her Wally."_

"_What?" He snapped out of his daze to face the couple. "Find who?"_

"_Go find Kuki, fool." The spy smiled kindly. "She was in the kitchen last time Abby saw her."_

"_I wasn't looking for her." He defended, his face slowly turning red. He then saw the disbelieving look on their faces."I'm serious!"_

"_I still don't believe you." Hoagie muttered to him causing the Australian to shake in anger and embarrassment._

"_Whatever, I'm going to my room to get my stuff. Then I need to go home." He told them. "Have a good Christmas."_

"_You too, Numbuh 4" The new couple called, both of them using his codename for once. They watched him walk out of the crowded room. The other teens in the room began to cheer as they heard 'Merry Xmas Everybody' by Slade begin to play. _

"_Stupid know it all friends. Think they know me pretty well, eh...I'll show them." The Australian mumbled and cursed to himself, looking at the floor as headed towards his room. As he briskly walked, he failed to notice someone coming from the opposite direction._

"_Crud!"_

"_Ouch!"_

_The two slammed into each other, hitting wooden floor with a bump. Wally suddenly filled with rage as he stood up from the fall, not caring how the other was feeling. "What's the big idea? Are you blind? Do that again and I'll punch your li..."_

_It was then he noticed who exactly he had knocked to the floor._

"_Kuki! I'm so sorry; I thought you were someone else. Are you ok?" He quickly rushed over to help her up as she rubbed her arm that she landed on. _

"_I'm fine Wally." She weakly smiled through the pain. He gave her an apologetic look which she reassured him "I'm ok, really. Where you off to in such a hurry anyway?"_

"_My room then home." He informed her, still feeling quite guilty at shouting at her._

"_Oh I will soon too." The bubbly teen grinned. "My dad's picking me up down the street. He says it's dangerous for a girl my age to walk around at night." She frowned when she noticed Wally was not looking at her but above her head. "Wally, are you even listening to me?"_

"_No" He answered quickly. "I mean YES! Your dad is picking you up because... because..."_

"_Because?" She pressed him for an answer, tapping her foot impatiently. _

"_Because it's...cold...outside?" He hesitantly guessed, hoping that he would be right. She responded with a growl._

"_Because it's dark and could be dangerous, Wally!" Kuki huffed in disappointment, her grin now formed into a sad smile. "You really weren't listening to me."_

"_I was!" The fighter insisted, trying his best to cheer her up. "It's just..."_

"_What were you even looking at anyway?" Kuki wondered aloud as she looked behind her, seeing nothing there._

"_Please don't look up!" The Australian begged in a flustered state. But he was too late._

_When she looked up, above her head was a piece of mistletoe hanging from a neatly tied red ribbon. The evergreen leaves and the shiny white berries gleaming in the dim lighting of the treehouse._

_Kuki gasped, her cheeks slowly flushing crimson. Even she knew what the Christmas tradition of mistletoe was and obviously so did Wally. When she looked back at him, she saw him looking down at his fingers, his face also beet red._

"_It's tradition." She whispered softly to him. Hearing this caused him to blink a couple of times before looking up in shock at her proposal. He was literally speechless that she had no only agreed but suggested such a thing. "On the cheek, of course." She quickly added to avoid more embarrassment_

"_Y-Yes... Of course." He stuttered. He couldn't believe this was happening. If they really did this, it would be the second time he kissed her that year; the first being in spin the bottle at Virginia's surprise party, organised by her boyfriend Bartie. _

"_Someone really must love me this year." Wally sarcastically thought._

_As they took one step closer together, he took a moment to take note of her clothing. She was looking particularly beautiful tonight in a festive themed outfit. She was dressed in a Mrs Claus like outfit; wearing a knee length red dress with white fluff decorating the short sleeves, top and bottom of the dress. The dress also came with matching red boots that also had soft white fur on the top of the boot. Her thin legs were masked with the black tights that she wore. This outfit she had specially bought for this year's party and had promised to wear it every Christmas, one promise that most male operatives hoped she would keep. _

_Nervousness soon flooded both their heads as they drew closer, butterflies invading their stomachs. When Wally was just centimetres away from Kuki's cheek, they heard a loud piercing noise from the other room, causing them both to jump in fright. This movement caused their aim to be slightly off as their lips collided together._

_Their eye widened in surprise at the unexpected contact. They both knew they should have pulled away and apologised for the mistake, but neither of them did as they allowed their eyes to flutter shut. The kiss only lasted for at least 5 seconds but to them it seemed like eternity, feeling like they were in heaven. It just seemed to come to the so naturally and it felt so right. _

_They came back to reality as they both eruptedly pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on the other's lips, something which they never felt during the spin the bottle kiss. _

"_I..." The both of them started simultaneously. At this they blushed heavily, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. In the end, Wally decided to speak first._

"_Umm...I..." The Australian stuttered nervously. "I...better go." He muttered in defeat, not really wanting to stay in the awkward silence. "Mom will be wondering where I am."_

"_Oh right" She sighed in disappointment. "I better go too... need to give out the cookies to everyone before someone else finds them first, you know."_

"_Yeah" He croaked before he cleared his throat. "Have a good Christmas Kuki." He told her quickly. He then hurried away back to his bedroom leaving a rejected Kuki alone in the hallway. _

"_Merry Christmas Wally." She whispered to herself sadly before walking away herself in the opposite direction. She took one last look back at the mistletoe as she disappeared in the through the door. _

_Little did she know that 10 minutes later, Wally also looked at the very same mistletoe branch before he left the treehouse, releasing a heavy sigh as the door shut behind him._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

They didn't see each other for a few days after the incident due to the Christmas period. But when they did, they both made a promise to keep that single kiss a secret from everyone. It would just be like a forgotten memory, apart from Wally who always knew he never would be able to forget that spine tingling kiss.

Even 2 years later, he still could remember how her lips felt against his and that electric sensation he felt afterwards which lingered on him for days. It was a reaction he never had with Claire.

The Australian snapped out of his trance when Claire strutted in the room holding some food; salad for herself and a sandwich for Wally. He grateful smiled and thanked her as he accepted the plate as she sat next to him.

"Anything interesting on?" She asked, curiously referring to the flat screen TV in the corner of the room.

"No" HE simply answered as she snuggled close to him. She continued to speak to him but he was too wrapped up in his own memories to listen.

He couldn't change the past, no matter how much he wanted to. Especially that Christmas Eve he always couldn't help but think that if he could turn back the clock and had just said something else to her after that kiss, his life would be so different, better perhaps. But for now, he would just have to keep his promise and let it stay a well hidden secret.

* * *

**Well that's all updates for now, hopefully I will get writing on another soon but I can't make any promises when it will be up on fanfiction. **

**By the way, in my very bad attempt to describe how they were position right at the start in the tower this might help you understand but with a few changes to it. (Just remove the spaces.) .com/image/knd%20sector%20v/fashion_queen_2007/Sector_**

**Also Mr Beatles name Sid is short for Sydney in this story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D **


	11. Plans and Confused Feelings

**This is certainly a chapter that was intended to be on here sooner...shame it never happened though. **

**Before I start I must give a warning to this chapter as it contains some swearing and talk of a mature subject.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr Warburton does.**

* * *

**Plans and Confused Feelings**

Kuki tapped her foot irritably as she stood outside Abby's bedroom door. She was mentally kicking herself for being such a fool, letting out private information so easy. Knowing she would have to tell the sector leader herself before someone else did, Kuki had ran straight to Abby's door although she was too afraid to knock.

After a few minutes, she finally plucked up the courage to knock, slowly raising her hand to the wooden door and giving a feeble tap.

"Who is it?" She heard the spy ask behind the door. She swallowed and cleared her throat before answering her.

"It's Kuki...can I come in?"

"Sure you can" Abby called from the other side of the door. Taking one last breathe Kuki turned the door handle and walked in.

Looking around the modern room of her best friend, Kuki eventually spotted her sitting with her feet spread out onto a dark blue sofa listening to her iPod. Abby kindly smiled at her as the younger teen moved further into the room, hugging her feet towards her to make more room for Kuki to sit down.

"You ok?" Abby asked as she removed small white headphones from her ears and placing the iPod on the armrest of the couch. As she did this, her eyes never leaving her troubled friend upon noticing how agitated she was.

"I have a confession to make." Kuki replied, violet eyes darting around the room to avoid the staring chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, what's that then?" A hint of suspicion was in the sector leader's voice. Suddenly a hand was placed on Kuki's shoulder for comfort. "You can tell me Kuki."

Looking at the kind reassuring smile of the spy, the Japanese sighed. She then looked down to her own hands that were resting on her lap, raven black hair tumbling over her shoulders to hide some of her face as she mumbled an answer.

"What was that?" A confused Abigail asked the medic. "Abby didn't quite catch that."

"I said I told Numbuh 1 about him leaving us when he was 10." Kuki muttered quickly. Her face was one that could be described as shame while the other teen expressed shock and disappointment.

"WHAT?" She hissed at her, stopping herself to look around her bedroom, making sure it was still just the two of them. She then quickly turned to face the Japanese. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I don't know! It just slipped out!" She admitted in a whisper."I guess they caught me off guard... I'm so sorry, Abby."

The leader huffed and tapped a long slender finger against her chin as she attempted to think of a solution, but coming to none. She could guess the questions that would soon follow upon this revelation, questions she feared that she couldn't answer.

"Did you say anything else?" Abby asked her friend who was currently looking very sorry for herself.

"No" The answer was simple and very immediate. "I only told them to leave the subject alone then I left... to find you."

"Ok" Abby muttered "We just have to prepare the others for what is to come. We'll keep your name out of it so they won't have to know it was you who said it." As she explained the plan, Kuki's face became downcast. "It's alright, Kuki. I forgive you."

"You do?" The usually bubbly Japanese asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" The African American told her, smiling with such kindness to reassure the other female. "We all do stupid things sometimes."

"Thanks Abby" Kuki thanked her as she stood up from the sofa, slowly floating towards the door. "Anything you want me to do?"

"Umm... you could see how Hoagie is getting on with that broken microwave." Abby suggested, reaching once again for her iPod and headphones. The response to the idea was a giggle.

"You mean time machine." Kuki laughed aloud causing the spy to smile realising her friend had cheered up.

"Time machine, whatever. Still looks like a microwave to me." Abby chuckled as she placed the headphones in her ears. Kuki took this as an indication to leave. "See ya Kuki" She called to her friend as she opened the door.

"Bye Abby" The teen answered back, shutting the door behind her. She sighed in relief, she appreciated that Abby had been more understanding than Kuki had first anticipated. As she walked away she made a vow to herself that she would never mess up that badly again.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking along the pavement past rows of houses, Wally became lost in his own thoughts. He was on his way back to his house in hope to collect his car he had lent to his mother earlier that day. Having just spent hours with his lustful girlfriend who's failing attempts to lure him into bed had both physically and mentally drained him.

As he walked, he could see his reflection in the windows as he passed by. He sighed in despair.

Normally he wouldn't take any notice in his reflection in something other than a mirror. He always said that it was girls who always took the opportunity to look at themselves in anything that gave a reflection. This time however he did and he was disappointed in what he saw.

All he saw was an exhausted, confused teenage boy who had no idea what to do with his life. A loser, he would call such people. No hopers. It was then he realised that he was one of them.

Is this what it really had come to? A 17, nearly 18 year old having a constant battle between head and heart. So far, he was allowing his head to win.

He snapped out of his trance as he heard someone call his name. He suspiciously looked around until he found who he was looking for. He grinned, crossing to the other side of the road to approach three teens of his own age, one of them being a good friend of his.

"Hey Wally" His friend greeted him with a high five. "Thought you would never hear us."

"Sorry Pat, I was miles away." The Aussie replied uneasily to the ex cadet training officer.

Patton Drilovsky, aka Numbuh 60 hadn't really changed at all. He was nearly as tall as Wally and was also just as good fighter as him. His jet black hair was still short with the front gelled upwards to nearly form a quiff like style. Now, his normal attire would be a pair of black boots that were hidden under a pair of dark grey combat trousers, a plain black t-shirt underneath a dark army green jacket which seemed to have pockets everywhere.

Like most TND operatives, Patton was an undercover agent now, although like Rachel he still played an important part in the recruitment process of the organisation.

Wally glanced at the other two teens with the operative. He knew them well enough. Tony and Sykes, known by TND operatives as 'Dumb and Dumber'.

Tony was a beast of a man who seemed to be made of complete muscle. Wally was absolutely convinced that he could knock over a brick wall with just a tap of his little finger. His face always seemed to be twisted into a permanent anger, crooked yellow stained teeth with very short dark brown hair and yellow tinted skin due to the large numbers of cigarettes he had a day, including the one he had between his chubby fingers right now. Tony would never been seen without his black leather jacket and dark jeans, all the pockets filled to the brim with all the cigarettes he would need for a single day.

Sykes however looked the complete opposite minus the effects of smoking which they both shared and the nearly identical clothing they wore. Unlike Tony, he was scrawny, thin and his face looked like a rodent compared to the elephant next to him. His lighter brown hair always looked greasy and had one silver stud earring on his left ear.

Wally didn't like these two guys for a number of reasons. One being he defiantly didn't trust them and there was always something they did to annoy him. A constant annoyance being the fact that Sykes was always calling people by their last name, even himself. His real name was in fact Dave which Wally didn't actually understand why he never called himself that in the first place.

It was a pet hate of his; calling people by their last name, it even annoyed him when people called him 'Beatles', which sadly people did often. Why would people give themselves a stupid alias to avoid giving people their real name?

'_I can think of someone who does that already'_ Wally thought to himself.

The other reason for hating the pair was because they were a potential threat to the organisation. To Patton's disgust he was given the assignment to keep an eye on them. They may be stupid but they certainly were dangerous, you wouldn't even have to ask one of their victims to know that.

"Beatles! Mate!" Those two words made him cringe as Tony cheered, pulling out one of the many cigarettes in his pockets. "Want a fag?" He held out the stick to the Australian who scoffed.

"No thanks. You know I don't smoke." Wally answered coldly, looking away from the cigarette. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by the goofy laugh of Sykes.

"Yeah, we know what happens when you try, don't we Tone?" Weasel face nudged the larger teen in the side, causing him to let out a low chuckle.

"Leave him alone guys." Patton told them as he leaned against the brick wall near the park entrance.

"You can't talk Patton!" Sykes mocked "Choking fit over one cig and vowing never to have one again. You're just as bad as each other!"

"At least we won't die early then." Wally carelessly muttered, rolling his emerald green eyes. There was a silence after his last comment as both smokers admitted defeat. Patton smiled at the blonde slightly. Although they hardly saw each other since he was undercover, they still held their loyalties to the TND and backed each other up.

"So" Tony started, quickly changing the subject. The tone in his voice turned to one of interest. "You been to Claire's recently?"

"Just now actually" Wally answered uneasily. He was once again interrupted by the rodent's overpowering voice.

"Ooh, doing the business where ya?" He asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he exhaled. Due to this comment, Wally chose not to say anything but unfortunately the true answer showed in his facial expression.

"NO?" Tony exclaimed darkly. "You still haven't done it yet?" He stubbed out the cigarette on the wall behind him as he let out a bellowing laugh. "Amazing"

"My choice isn't it?" Wally simply replied as he sighed.

"Does she respect that?" Patton asked kindly, not looking at Wally but his own mobile in his hand. He had to admit himself he did find Wally's choice in girlfriend strange, nor did he find Claire to be at all charming and lovely as people made her out to be. All he saw in her was a manipulator. He had only asked the question because he knew about the countless times the couple had disputes over the subject. All of which started by Claire.

"Sort of" Wally mumbled truthfully to him. "But then again, is she really weren't happy she wouldn't still be with me, would she."

"All I can say mate is if I were you, I would so not object to jumping in the sack with her." Tony told him causing Wally to huff in annoyance at the remark. "She's just so sexy."

"Thanks for your opinion" The Australian muttered sarcastically, shoving his hands in his black jean pockets.

"It's true!" Sykes agreed with his friend "I defiantly would."

Wally rolled his eyes as weasel face continued to ramble about the cringe worthy subject of sleeping with another man's girlfriend...his girlfriend to be exact. He decided to completely switch of his brain while the conversation continued to prevent himself for getting too angry. They spoke for about 2 minutes until something was said that caught Wally's full attention.

"You know who else is sexy?" Sykes rhetorically asked his tank of a friend who shook his head. "Sanban"

Wally's mind snapped awake, like a jolt of electricity ran straight through him. The name had most certainly touched a nerve.

"Sanban?" Tony repeated, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. "Really?"

"Well yeah" Sykes answered "She's hot, sweet personality and has a nice body." He paused and licked his lips "A really nice body actually. I think she could rival Claire."

"Can anyone rival Claire?" Tony questioned "I mean let's look at the facts; Claire is fiery, has a great body, great assets and has very good experience with men...if you know what I mean." At this, both let out a dirty laugh that could make anyone feel sick.

"Very true" Sykes agreed "But Kuki... she's sweet and kind, meaning she will treat you good and won't answer back. Like I said she has a hot body, maybe not as much of a chest as Claire but it's still a nice bod. But in terms of experience..." Before he continued his tongue clicked against the side of his mouth. "I don't know if she has done it but still if she hasn't... you could always mould her into exactly how you want her to be." The smirks that were plastered over both their faces turned into bellowing amusement at the perverted joke. "Seriously, she could be like lightning under the bed sheets."

"Well she certainly could know how to please a guy I suppose. It's like the saying goes; it's always the quiet ones."

As Tony chuckled to himself, Wally's fists clenched in anger as he listened to the pair of them. He was disgusted with both of them although he didn't expect anything more from them. He was also appalled with himself as these thoughts had already poisoned his own mind.

Tony then continued "Question is... which one would you go for?" Both he and his partner in crime smirked slyly, looking at each other knowing they were both thinking the same answer.

"BOTH!" They exploded with laughter unaware what was going on in the Australian's mind. The answer had made Wally snap. Growling slightly as he felt the sudden urge to beat the crud out of them.

Patton noticed Wally's growing anger and discomfort then decided to step in before he became a murder witness. He was feeling guilty that he didn't stop the conversation before it had gotten this far. "Guys I don't think Wally appreciates you talking about his girlfriend and best friend like that."

"Oh yeah, Sorry Wall." Tony chortled "Forgot you were friends with Sanban too." Sykes meanwhile was writing something on a small torn piece of paper from the floor.

"Can you give her my number for me?" He asked holding out a yellow hand containing the small piece of paper to Wally who frowned and shook his head.

"You better keep it mate" Wally muttered coldly through his teeth. "Kuki don't like smokers."

"Oh... well keep it anyway" The weasel ignored him, shoving the paper into the blonde's pocket. "You know, just in case she changes her mind."

"Right" Wally looked over to Patton and gave a slight nod as thanks. In return the ex cadet trainer showed a sympathetic smile, as if apologizing on behalf of the idiots he was watching.

Patton was well aware of the problems Wally was currently having. He didn't know what they were but like Hoagie, he always did his best to look out for his fellow operative. Looking out for each other was what the two of them did best and keeping each other's secrets although sometimes Wally would tease the raven haired teen aloud about his crush on a certain red head.

"I'm off anyway" Wally declared, smiling at Patton and ignoring the other two as he was desperate to get away from them. "See you around."

And with that he left, before they could answer him. Behind him he could hear the three of them shouting their goodbyes but he ignored them. He was too irritated with them right now.

As he turned towards his street, Wally thought back to the events that just happened.

"What is Kuki to me exactly?" He asked himself. He took out the piece of crumpled paper that he was given earlier and stared at the number. He then folded the piece of paper into a neat square. "Friend first" He said aloud, chucking the square into the nearest trashcan he could find. "Nothing will change that."

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Hoagie asked his younger self who was currently sat beside him in the mechanics room. Both where looking through the rough sketched plan of the time machine that they both created together.

"It could work." The 10 year old answered, resting his head on his arm. "As long as it doesn't blow us up."

"It shouldn't... but that's why we need to test it on something other than you five when it's built." The teen told him as he massaged his temple.

There was soon a knock at his open door. The mechanics turned their heads to the sound where they saw Kuki standing.

"Hey, what's up?" Hoagie waved at the Japanese as a gesture to invite her in.

"Just checking to see how things are coming along." The female said, walking over to them and peering over their shoulders. "Is this the plan?" She asked, indicating to the paper in front of them.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Numbuh 2 excitedly asked her. Kuki simply stared at the drawing for a while, her mouth formed into an involuntary grin which she had to move her lips over her teeth to smother her laugh. Instead she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand it if I'm honest."

"Not exactly skilled in the whole inventive side of things are you Kuki." Hoagie stated which she gasped.

"I invented Hippy-Hop remember?" She reminded him, placing her small hands onto her hips.

"And look how well that turned out." Hoagie chuckled, as he tidied his desk.

"Ah, but as I remember you helped too. So it was also your fault." Kuki shot back at him. At the comeback he paused and let out a weak embarrassed laugh.

The girl grinned triumphantly knowing that she had won. She was then distracted by something at the corner of her eye; the tattered time machine they had rescued yesterday.

"Wow this thing really does look trashed." Kuki said aloud as she walked closer to it.

"Understatement of the century" Hoagie exclaimed, sitting up from his chair. "It's a train wreck." Both mechanics walked over towards the female as the light brown hair teen sighed.

"I need someone to check these plans though before I can start taking apart what's left of it. If anything, that is."

"What about Abby?" Numbuh 2 asked his older self who nodded approvingly.

"I suppose, but knowing my girlfriend as well as I do, I know she wouldn't like to be interrupted to look at some plans." Hoagie told the boy who already knew that Abby/Numbuh 5 wasn't that interested in 2x4 technology, only ever taking a forced interest if it was really important.

"Then again" The teen continued over the thoughts of the child "She does know how important this is so she might just reluctantly do it. If Wally were here then I would get him to lo...WALLY!" The scientist suddenly cheered excitedly as he happened to look at his bedroom door at the right moment to see the Australian walk past. "Perfect timing!"

Upon hearing his name, the blonde paused at the door taking a glance around the room. He saw the old tie machine in the corner, surrounding it were two versions of Hoagie and Kuki. Looking at Kuki only brought back bad memories of the conversation he had had not too long ago, making his blood boil.

"What is it Hoagie?" Wally sighed irritably as he leant against the open door. Noticing the angry tone in his voice, Hoagie chose his words carefully.

"Can you please look at some plans for that?" The goggled teen asked him desperately as he gestured to the broken machinery he was stood next to. In response, Wally huffed making him almost sound exhausted.

"I will when I can see them" He said, lazily pushing himself away from the door. "Give me a minute." He left before another word could be said.

"He's happy today." Numbuh 2 sarcastically commented when he was sure the blonde was out of earshot.

"Yeah, you get this sometimes" Hoagie answered, his mind reminding him to ask his friend about it later. "You'll get used to the mood swings."

"Is he always like that then?" The 10 year old questioned.

"He has his moments" Kuki informed the boy. "Usually he's quite nice but sometimes..." She sighed hopelessly, lost for words. "He's not. Just..."

"Just when he's in a bad mood." Hoagie finished, sitting down at his desk once more.

Moments later, Wally returned with something in his hands. "Plans?" Wally asked in confusion, currently unaware of what had been happening while he was away.

"Over here" Hoagie called him over "I asked Kuki and she didn't get. We don't dare ask Abby cause...well...you know why." The two teens in the room nodded in agreement with the statement.

"When Wally reached the desk, he first concentrated on the drawing before him, emerald eyes straining to read it. Soon he gave up, sighing in defeat as he took what was already in his hand, revealing a pair of glasses. They were stylish for a man; black with the rims and sides quite thick. Surprisingly they seemed to suit him. He put them on and before he could look back at the plan, he heard a gasp.

"You have glasses?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed in shock. The Australian slowly turned round to face him after hearing the remark.

"Yeah" It was an obvious and simple response. He was about to turn back until once again he was spoken to.

"But why? When?" The 10 year old asked with interest, still surprised. As far as he knew Numbuh 4's sight was fine, perfect even. He never seemed to complain about it at all which is why Numbuh 2 found it so difficult to imagine that in years to come that same friend would actually own a pair of glasses.

"I was 15" Wally answered, this time choosing not to face him but look at the paper in front of him as intended. "My sight suddenly became awful, especially noticeable at school. I was then told I needed glasses for stuff like reading, looking at screens ..."

"And driving." Hoagie interrupted, finishing the sentence for him. Once this was said the blonde groaned, knowing what was coming next. "But you don't wear them...for that or anything at all."

"I... forget." Wally told him, not bothering to look up from the paper in front of him.

"My ass" Hoagie muttered, loud enough for the Aussie to hear.

Wally could easily guess that Hoagie knew the real reason why his glasses were never worn. In fact he was sure all of them did. It had been because of Claire.

When they first started dating, the moment Claire had found out that he wore glasses; she was instantly very persistent in telling him he couldn't wear them. She said it ruined her image to have a boyfriend who wore glasses because in her opinion, it was only nerds that wore them. She told him that he should wear contacts or not wear them at all. Wally didn't like the thought of contacts; it made him cringe to have something actually put on your eye, especially if he had to do it himself.

Because of this, Wally had obeyed Claire and not worn them at all. This caused him to eventually stop wearing them altogether, only wearing at home where he was told by his parents to put them on.

He had to listen to her. At the time he would have done anything just to keep her as it was the time where he felt he couldn't risk losing her.

Kuki smiled sadly as she watched the scene before her. She could remember that the rest of Sector V had all found it difficult to adjust to a 15 year old Wally who walked into the treehouse with glasses for the first time. She recalled that Abby and Hoagie thought it was a joke, but only she had seen the frustrated look on his face, knowing it to be true.

It was only a year later when Kuki began to build a different perspective on the subject of her best friend and his glasses. She found that whenever Wally did were them, her stomach contained more butterflies and her heart would beat a little faster. He looked, if she dared say it...hot.

Not that he ever needed the help of glasses to look attractive in the first place.

She snapped out of her dreamy state by Hoagie's voice as he spoke to her crush.

"What do you think?" He asked the fighter as he removed his focus away from the plan. He was confused to see a smirk appear on his handsome face.

"Well, do you plan on printing a version of this? You know the official computer one?" The Australian asked, his smirk growing as he stared at the paper in his hands.

"I wasn't going to." Hoagie uncertainly answered. As Wally suppressed a snigger, the mechanic frowned upon noticing it. "Why?"

"Because it's barely readable." The blonde confessed. He was biting his lip lightly, looking up at his friends face.

"What do you mean 'barely readable'?" Hoagie squeaked, snatching the plan out of the teen's hands to look at it himself. "It's a little messy but..."

"A little" Wally repeated jokingly. "Hoagie it looks like a plan after it's been scribbled on by a toddler." His eyes moved to Kuki to confirm his suspicion that she was indeed trying to smother a giggle. "Did you think the same?" Through her giggles she found it difficult to speak so she only nodded.

"I was just thinking" She had begun to say between her laughs. "Thank god... I wasn't the only one who thought that. "With that the two burst into a fit of laughter with both of mechanics frowning at them, for different reasons.

"Come on, it's not that funny!" Numbuh 2 said, confused about why the teen operatives were laughing in the first place. He thought the plan was good.

"Ok, ok" Hoagie spoke loudly over his teammates. "Apart from the crap drawing, is the plan good?"

"Hoagie!" Kuki gasped in shock, breathless from how much she was laughing. "You're not supposed to swear!"

"The sky blue wearing teen groaned in defeat, collapsing over the desk with his mouth mumbling into the wood. "Wally, please."

"Its fine" The Australian finally answered with a chuckle, his voice sounding weak. "As long as it doesn't blow us up, it looks fine."

"You're the second person to say that." Hoagie muttered under his breath, unfortunately he was heard.

"Really? Did you say it then?" Wally asked Kuki who in return innocently shook her head. "Then who?"

There was a short silence as they awaited the answer. Eventually, Numbuh 2 shakily owned up, knowing exactly how this made him look.

"Me" He quickly replied, looking to the ground as his face turned a bright shade of red.

Wally and Kuki both grinned and struggled to hold back the laughter. "Is your younger self doubting you Hoagie?" The Aussie teased the mechanic, causing Kuki to let out a light giggle. He got no response but then again, he didn't expect to. "I will save your embarrassment and say no more about it."

He still wore a devilish grin on his handsome face as he slowly walked over towards Kuki and the burnt out machine. "God this looks like cra..." He muttered as he stared at the machine. Before he could finish he was interrupted by Kuki clearing her throat, as a reminder about the language. "I mean crud." He corrected as he looked at the female who smiled.

"Needs a lot of work" Numbuh 2 said to him, oblivious to the near swearing around him.

"It's safe to say Abby was right about it being a microwave though." Kuki said aloud to the group. Hoagie simply scoffed.

"It's not!" Hoagie denied "She just wants to make it sound tacky. It's..."

"A microwave" A smile of amusement on the Australian's face as he finished the sentence while he inspected the machinery.

"A time machine" The teen argued proudly, marching over to them. "It's beautiful!"

"Then why does it say 'caution: do not use microwave to dry textile materials or paper'?" The blonde smirked at the machine and turned his head to face Hoagie who was in a state of shock. "Sounds like a microwave caution, yes?" Revenge was sweet.

"I hate you both." The teen mechanic grumbled, rolling up his plans and binding them with an elastic band.

"No you don't" Kuki sang happily as she swayed on the spot.

"You love us!" Wally mocked his friend. Just as he went to remove his glasses, Hoagie stopped him by hitting the teen with the newly rolled up plan.

"No you don't." Hoagie said quickly. "You'll need those."

"What for?" The Aussie asked as he snatched the rolled up paper from his hands and chucking it onto the desk, out of his reach.

"Video games, duh." The goggled teen announced as he walked towards Wally and started pushing him towards the doorway.

"Did I agree to this?" Kuki was asked by her tallest teammate, in return shaking her head to indicate no as she followed them out the door. As they stood outside the door, Kuki stayed on the opposite side of the doorway as she had planned to go back to her own room.

"Well obviously you are." Hoagie answered the blonde, shutting the door behind him once he knew everyone was out. "Come on let's go!" He excitedly demanded, dragging Wally by the wrist down the dimly lit hallway to the lounge.

Numbuh 2 suddenly turned, noticing that the Japanese had already left. He didn't quite know whether to follow the boys or not. Eventually he decided to follow his older self.

* * *

It was quiet as the three of them walked through the wooden hallway. Both teens were currently unaware of the small boy that was following their footsteps. Fed up with the eerie silence, Hoagie began to speak.

"So" He started, causing the blonde to glance in his direction. "How was it at Claire's?"

At this Hoagie noticed the sudden change in body language as Wally's body tensed, clenching his teeth for just a split second before faking a smile.

"Fine" He answered simply, not wanting to talk about his time there or what happened after. Hoagie however could tell something was wrong so he pressed for an answer. Taking a guess of what could be the cause, he drew a harsh breath.

"She tried to have sex with you again didn't she?" The mechanic bravely stated with his hands in his brown jean pockets. Unknown to them, a very confused Numbuh 2 was still following them.

Wally froze, wondering to himself how he could be so readable. Instead of answering, he difficultly swallowed and took a sudden interest in the wooden floor boards' bellow him. Nevertheless, his best friend still knew this to be a yes.

He tutted, disappointed. "Wally, you know it's one of the main reasons why she invites you over when no one else is home. She does it all the time yet you always fall for it!"As he told the Australian this, he saw the clear signs of his growing frustration.

"I do tell her" he snapped angrily, taking Hoagie back slightly in surprise. "She knows how I feel yet she still does it." He paused to let out an irritated sigh. "Sometimes I just think that maybe..." He gave up with the sentence and just shook his head slightly, almost as if he was trying to shake the thought away.

"Maybe what?" The shorter teen pressed, nudging the blonde's muscled arm with his elbow.

"That maybe I should just let her." He admitted in defeat. The reply made Hoagie recoil, eruptedly stopping in his tracks as they approaching their destination. He pulled Wally aside to stop him from walking ahead and avoiding any more questions about the subject.

"Don't you even think about it!" Hoagie hissed his voice nearly a whisper. "That spoilt brat of a girlfriend has to learn that it's not all about her. There are two people in a relationship, Wally...Not one."

"First, she's not spoilt" Wally angrily stated, firing the brown haired teen a murderous glare. "Second, she does not control me. And third, she's right!" Crossing his arms tightly against his chest, he leaned back into the wooden walls of the treehouse. "We've been together long enough. I mean just look at you and Abby."

"That's different." Hoagie told him "At least both of us know what we want, whereas in your relationship only one of you does." The blonde scoffed in disbelief causing Hoagie to frown.

"What are you talking about? I know what I want."

The silence returned to them. As Hoagie had finally noticed his 10 year old self next to them, he walked to the lit up doorway, a sigh escaping his lips. Due to the presence of the young operative, Hoagie decided to end the conversation and save it for another time.

But he knew he needed to have the last word.

So he slowly turned towards the blonde he had left behind and sent him a look of pity.

"Do you?" He asked with a whisper. And with that he walked into the light, his smaller and younger clone following leaving Wally alone in the low lit hall.

Running a hand through his shiny blonde hair he slowly closed his eyes while he heavily exhaled. After a moment he weakly pushed himself away from the wall before using his hand to flatten his now ruffled hair to make it look as it did minutes ago.

He then walked closer to the door, hearing the voices of Hoagie, Abby and the five time travelling kids who had intruded into their lives. He forced a neutral smile on his face as he entered the room, ignoring the sickening feeling in his stomach, knowing that his friend was right.

* * *

**Quick apology for throwing in the Wally with glasses thing. I wanted to have something people wouldn't expect. As you just read, I am rubbish with describing glasses. If you didn't know what I meant, it's something like this (Remove spaces):**

h t t p : / / w w w . p o i n t g l a s s e s . c o m / p I m a g e s % 5 C M e n G l a s s e s - 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 . j p g

**I hope everybody hates Tony and Sykes by the way; my aim was to make them as vile as possible. **

**Right... Let's hope the next chapter will be better than this one. Fingers crossed on that one. **

**Please review! :D **


End file.
